Abductor's Torment
by Sephyxia
Summary: Bella didn't expect the little girl outside her door to be a vampire, nor did she expect the girl to kidnap her. Reversely, Jane didn't expect the girl she abducted to kind of abduct her in return, nor did she expect to start feeling emotions that were supposed to be nonexistent. - Set after the Cullens leave Forks.
1. Solo Mission

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter One: Solo Mission

* * *

Jane Volturi was many things, but patient wasn't one of them. These past few weeks especially, many of the vampires within Volterra knew not to even glance the small vampire's way or risk her wrath. However, some vampires still had authority over her, and Jane had to deal with her superiors, no matter how much she wanted to use her powers on them at times.

The blond vampire headed towards the throne room after being summoned by the Volturi kings. Finally, after weeks of absolutely _nothing,_ it seemed as if she was finally going to get a mission. Even Jane, herself, had no idea why she was so irritable these past few weeks, but, at least now, she would be able to use the mission as an outlet for all the pent up frustration she accumulated.

A vampire crossing Jane's path just before she reached the throne room had mistakenly looked straight into Jane's eyes and the outcome was obvious as he began to writhe on the floor as if being burned endlessly by an invisible flame. Jane didn't even stop and bother with the vampire she was inflicting pain on, she just burned him with her phantom fire and ended it as she opened the large doors to the throne room.

 _Please let my mission be to wipe out a few dozen vampires or I swear I will rip apart half the guard!_ Jane had been itching to use her gift so much that she was starting to think she was feeling her own gift affecting her when she wasn't using it!

Jane approached the three kings while trying to hide her annoyance and irritation.

Annoyance at having to kneel in front of the three kings as if they wanted to keep testing her allegiance to them or trying to throw it in her face that she was under their command.

Irritation due to the fact that she had been dreadfully bored as well as antsy these past few weeks. She was a master at keeping her expression neutral as well as keeping her thoughts hidden, usually it was her eyes that gave her away, her death stare making most vampires cower in fear. Being a 'master' at keeping her expression neutral was only reserved for the kings though, everyone else would _suffer!_

"Jane, how nice of you to join us." Aro spoke and gave Jane the cringe worthy smile that she absolutely loathed. Caius had the perpetual frown on his face like something was forever stuck up his ass and Marcus was as lively as a corpse that had been left on the ground after the body was drained.

"Master." Jane bowed her head.

"How have the past few weeks been?" Aro inquired even knowing just how well she was fairing stuck behind Volterra's walls. Aro noted how petulant Jane was being the past few years and was growing tired of it.

"Master, I said I was sorry about wiping out the Chinese coven." There was actually a reason Jane wasn't allowed to do any missions for a while. It was part of the reason why she was irritated, but the main reason of her irritation still eluded her. Wiping out the Chinese coven wasn't her fault anyway.

"Yes, yes. I am well aware one of them called you an 'American Imp' even when you're not even American and the others refused to listen to you and continued talking in Chinese." Aro had already looked into her memories of her last mission. She wasn't really proud of the outcome, but they deserved it.

"They would have been a good addition to our ranks! One was able to create an area where there were no language barriers and one could duplicate objects!" Caius was still mad at the loss of the two gifts that the Chinese coven had. Caius had suggested that Felix and Demetri accompany both Alec and Jane to negotiate, but in the end only the witch twins were sent. Everyone knew that the witch twins weren't exactly the best at negotiation of all things.

Jane had to try hard not to roll her eyes. She had heard this spiel from Caius several times already. It was the same thing over and over.

Sure, one of the Chinese vampires could make everyone in a small area around him understand each other though language barriers, why didn't he use it in the first place when she was there? It wasn't her fault that they never heard about the witch twins and tried insulting the two of them.

 _Showed him who was short after ripping off both legs and his head off._

The second Chinese vampire with a gift could duplicate objects, but every time the vampire duplicated something, he needed to drain another human. It would have been great, but all he could really duplicate were tiny objects! As if there weren't already enough things that had the label 'Made in China'.

 _He would have been useful if he could duplicate bags of blood, but to duplicate one, he needed ten to consume._

Jane also remembered the duplicator tried to make diamonds, but only cheap crystals were created. She didn't think it was _that_ big of a loss.

The kings really were overreacting in her opinion, but she wouldn't voice that. The only solace she had in not having missions was Aro not having to probe her every single day. Had the monotony of undead life finally caught up to her?

She hoped that wasn't the case.

"Now, now, Caius. It is fine. What is done is done." Aro gave a curt nod to Caius before giving his attention back to Jane. "You will go on another mission, but do not expect to enjoy this one as it will be a part of your punishment. If you fail, you and Alec will be regulated to lesser guard duty for the next couple of years." Aro said all that with a smile knowing how much Jane hated lesser guard duty.

Lesser guard duty included patrolling the outside of Volterra, watching the dungeons and other _demeaning_ duties. Aro also purposely included Alec into the punishment even though her twin brother hadn't done anything wrong. Jane mentally hissed at the thought of it.

"Yes, Master. What does the mission entail? And, where is Alec?" Jane had gotten the brunt of the punishment since she was the one who caused the mission to fail, Alec to a lesser degree. Her brother was still sent out on missions with the others as support. Jane really did envy Alec for his calm demeanor, especially right now when she wanted throttle her _masters_.

"A lone vampire relayed some information about the law being broken. The vampire's name is Victoria, a redhead, once a coven mate of Heidi a few centuries ago. Apparently, our dear friend, Carlisle, let his coven reveal our existence to one human female. Victoria's memories indicate that this human, Isabella Swan, might be the mate of Edward Cullen or at least a La tua cantante, his singer. I want this human delivered here alive and as unhurt as humanly possible." Aro's expression went serious for a second before turning back into his jovial self.

"Alive and unhurt, Master? Shouldn't I enact the law and kill her?" Jane knew that Aro probably had something already planned for her, most likely a plan involving the girl to lure Edward Cullen to his side and make him a stupid puppy. Jane would actually gladly have Edward over, so she could torture him every single day of his pathetic girly-boy unlife. Maybe then he would choose to kill himself and save her the trouble.

Jane held a general disdain for bunny munchers or _vegetarian vampires_ as they call themselves, but her hatred was only reserved for the truly pathetic, whiny and annoying vampires that she needed to slowly torture and destroy.

And no, this wasn't about that time when Carlisle Cullen and Edward Cullen were both visiting Volterra and Edward Cullen had walked up to her and asked, "Are you lost, little girl?". Edward Cullen felt just how painful it was to get dismembered while being phantomly burned at the same time. She was just about to actually _burn_ another _unused_ part of his anatomy before his daddy glued him back together.

Really, it wasn't that at all.

Really.

She had also almost taken one of Edward's fingers when he was in pieces to endlessly put in pain, but her Master caught her and made her give it back. Jane tried to make a pouty face at her master to let her have the finger, but it didn't work.

"Don't worry about why, Jane. Bring her here alive and well. You will be going _alone_. Go to Heidi, she has already set up everything." Jane knew when she was being dismissed. She swiftly bowed her head, stood up from her kneeling position and exited the throne room.

 _A solo mission?_

Jane knew this mission was going to be absolutely stupid even if she was finally allowed to go on a mission alone. Kidnapping and babysitting a human just to fish up Edward Cullen? Was this really what her role was reduced to now? Had her loyalty to Aro for over a thousand years only amounted to this? She was reduced to capturing _bait_ to lure in bunny munchers?

 _Loyalty. Loyalty. Loyalty._

Jane stopped her line of thought. She willed herself to calm down. She could feel her thoughts of anger and mistrust towards Aro slowly fade away and the blonde knew exactly what this meant.

Another's gift was affecting her.

 _Chelsea._

Chelsea had entered the Volturi around nine hundred years ago after being changed by Aro. Jane wasn't stupid, she was already nearly three hundred years old at that time and knew what _true_ loyalty was. Jane knew how Chelsea's gift was affecting _everyone_ in Volterra, but Jane could never blame Chelsea since the vampire had no choice in the matter.

Jane had always been loyal to Aro, but after acquiring Chelsea, he _still_ let Chelsea use her gift on everyone, even her. Jane would have rebelled, but she never really had a reason to and instead just kept quiet. The small blonde knew what true loyalty was because that was the day when true loyalty was _lost_.

Many vampires that joined after Chelsea, probably only have an illusion of loyalty, but who was she to question it? Jane didn't really care too much, she didn't really have any reason to care much.

"Heidi." Jane finally reached Heidi in one of the offices. Luckily, Heidi was off duty and not fishing for human tourists so that the kings could indulge in messing up the throne room again. Lesser guards also had to deal with clean up, Jane Volturi did _not_ want to clean up.

Heidi smiled at seeing the smaller blonde come in. Heidi and Jane were friends at the very least, but Jane would never admit to the fact. Neither did the blonde deny it though.

"Jane!" Heidi could see the frown on Jane's face. "Hey! At least you can leave Volterra, right?" Heidi stood up and began to type into the computer.

"To capture a human alive." Jane sneered. " Just give me the paper." The tiny vampire really wanted to start this mission and to finish it as soon as possible. This time she would have to do all this alone. Usually, she at least had Felix, Demetri or Alec along with her to deal with all the human crap.

Jane _hated_ all the human crap she had to deal with. Pretending to be human, using a flying metal thing and _blending_ in with their food source. She remembered the last time she was in an airport during _rush hour,_ she really contemplated wiping out every human there for some silence. The only thing that saved all the humans was Alec using his gift on her to block her senses.

Heidi smiled knowing that the small vampire hated anything about the human world. Heidi was well accustomed to everything modern since it was her job and she actually liked technology. She was actually surprised that Aro would allow Jane to go off on her own especially taking an airplane which Jane still referred to as 'flying metal thing'. Almost as if Aro was expecting her to _fail_ somehow to humble her.

Heidi shook her head. Would their masters actually set up Jane to fail? What would be the point in that? Heidi knew that would only piss Jane off more instead of humbling her, but who was she to question the kings?

"Fine, fine. Here, passport and plane ticket to Forks." Heidi handed them over and began to type again on her computer. "So, want a makeover before going?" Heidi opted for some small talk while printing the other documents Jane could use.

...

...

...

The lack of a reply made Heidi look to where Jane was to see an empty space. "Ah, shit." She wasn't going to be able to catch Jane. The little midget was fast. At least, Jane knew where the airport was.

"Ah, shit?" Felix just came up to Heidi after hearing the mahogany haired girl swear. He was currently patrolling the inside of Volterra, but it's not like it was going to get infiltrated anytime this century.

"Jane ran off." Heidi wondered if she would get punished for this.

"So? I heard she had a solo mission to retrieve a human." Felix chuckled. He knew Jane hated anything annoying or irritating, and what would be more annoying and irritating than transporting and bringing a human that you couldn't just simply drain.

"Well, I gave her the passport and plane ticket to her destination..."

"... yeah, I can hear a 'but' incoming."

"..., but I was still in the middle of printing the _return ticket_ when she ran off. I was also going to give her a number to call."

"Catch her? She's barely five minutes away if you run after her." Felix knew how smart Jane was with technology and transportation. If Jane was on a kill mission, then it would be fine since the girl could just run back, but she had cargo this time and everyone knew directions weren't one of Jane's strong points.

"And ruin my hair? I just had this styled. I'd rather risk punishment from the kings. It was her fault for running so fast." Heidi wasn't about to risk her hair by running fast. Her clothes were expensive too. Jane was a friend, but sometimes you just had to make a hard choice. It wasn't Heidi's fault Jane ran after hearing the words 'makeover'.

 _I guess being stuck in a child's body wouldn't leave much to make over. I could have at least changed that blonde bun and maybe got her a push-up bra._

"I'll bet you that it takes Jane two month to return with the girl." Felix grinned, might as well make it into a bet.

"Hah! Are you serious? Four months and the girl will be drained instead of captured. Don't you remember that mission several years ago?" Heidi added. Jane was _never_ patient, Heidi was sure that the moment that Jane came in contact with Isabella Swan, the angsty teen would be drained.

"Good point. I remember her destroying that whole mansion because she got lost inside it. I think she still gets lost within Volterra from time to time, but no one is man enough to say it to her face though." Felix remembered the mission in which they had to _talk_ to another coven. The negotiations went well, but Jane got pissed off as she was trying to find the exit and destroyed half the place. Well, she did technically find the exit, since she made her own exit.

"No one _is_ man enough." Heidi sent a grin towards Felix which the male vampire returned with a middle finger. "Gods help the world. I'm not sure the world is reading for a wandering Jane or Jane the nomad." Heidi tried looking solemn for a quick second before her face just broke into a huge grin again. "This will be so much fun!" Heidi still remembers Jane's _great_ sense of direction and the absurd amount of _patience_ the little vampire had.

Heidi still recalls one time they left Jane to lead and babysit some tourists ...

... well, there was never a second time.

The door to the office opened again and both vampires looked over seeing Alec just walk inside.

"I just talked over with the kings, I couldn't persuade them to send me with Jane nor could I dissuade them on sending Jane on a _solo_ mission." Alec sighed already knowing that this was a clusterfuck just waiting to happen. Alec shook his head before looking straight at Heidi. "What number is she using? I can update her directions by tracking her using the GPS on her phone." He needed to at least give his sister direction or the girl might end up lost.

Alec still remembered over a thousand years ago when Jane got lost trying to buy one bottle milk from the old lady that lived _two_ houses away from them. Alec eventually found his older twin at the _far_ edge of town with two bottles of milk as well as an older boy that was on the ground after most likely being beat up by Jane for the milk from his house. The beat up older kid was actually the one that started the rumors of Jane being a witch because she 'used her witch powers' to beat him.

"Well, Jane left before I could give her the cellphone and return ticket for her and Isabella Swan. Oh, and her flight is boarding now." Heidi and Felix both shared another laugh at this, Alec didn't find it so funny.

"Fuck." Alec was sure this punishment would backfire on all of them somehow. Sending out his _volatile_ twin sister _alone_ is bad enough, but asking her to capture a human? And, now, Jane doesn't even have any means of contacting them nor a means to return directly to Volterra.

"Should we tell the kings?" Felix questioned.

All three of them thought on it for a few seconds. Weighing the pros and cons of basically telling the kings 'Are you stupid enough to let Jane leave alone?'. The kings should have known what they were getting into sending Jane into her first ever solo mission in over one thousand years even knowing Jane's lack of patience and sense of direction.

"Nah." All three said at the same time before returning to their duties.

* * *

 **AN:** New story! Jane and Bella pairing. I will be taking liberties with some of the vampire traits since some really annoy me. I'll leave some original Twilight vampire traits, but some others need to go. My knowledge on Twilight might be a bit spotty, so bear with me.

 **Warning:** Vampires here don't sparkle. Vampires here have extendable fangs.

I don't know when I'll update this story. Probably when I finish my HP story which is fairly soon? I think.

I also don't have a true plot yet aside from the obvious one. Jane is a bit impulsive and really bad with directions here. I'll have to see where this goes. Oh, and the title is still kind of a placeholder.

Feedback and suggestions would be awesome! :)

 **Update: 06/19/17, going through this one by one to edit and refresh my memory. Hopefully it will give me enough drive to continue ;-;**


	2. Persuasion and Pain

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 2: Persuasion and Pain

* * *

"Should we tell the kings?" Felix questioned.

"Nah." All three said at the same time before returning to their duties.

* * *

Countless amounts of people roaming, talking... just living. Crowded places weren't a favorite of Jane's, but she knew it would take too long to run and swim towards her destination. She really didn't want to end up in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle again either.

Jane was trying her best not to kill everyone in the whole immediate area though. She wished there was a way to dampen her senses sometimes. Thankfully, she always drained at least one human a week making her more than satiated before entering the airport.

These humans were really testing her patience though. Just in the line to get her ticket, a boy was already hitting on her. It should have been flattering, but the boy was probably not older than _fourteen_. She really wanted to drain him or at least rip his heart out and let him bleed to death, but she had to endure.

Jane had to prove she was adequate enough to do a mission on her own. Killing someone so close to Volterra in plain sight would be a sure way to regulate her to several years of lower guard duties.

Jane Volturi does not like chores. Jane Volturi does not do chores!

Two children bumped into the blonde vampire, she was also sure that some of the little child's chocolate ice cream smudged on her dark robes. Using vampire speed in this area would also be a sure fire way of speed bumping someone to death. It happened a few times, it tended to leave a lot of blood splatter on her robes and a lot of human pieces scattered around.

 _Don't kill the child. Don't kill the child._

The two children that bumped into her looked directly into Jane's eyes to probably apologize, but instead they began screaming in terror while running away.

 _Blasted humans. I knew I forgot something._

The vampire forgot to bring colored contacts. The only things she was able to bring along were the tickets and her passport. Her passport, luckily, had the picture of the girl she was supposed to abduct and the some instructions along with the address. She forgot to bring sunglasses to hide her crimson irises.

Oh, how she hated conforming to humans.

The blonde wondered for a bit if she should return to Volterra to retrieve some luggage and supplies, but decided against it as she didn't want to deal with Heidi.

Besides, she could do this mission alone. She didn't need anyone's help. She didn't need babysitters!

Jane had got passed the area where tickets were issued when an old woman approached her. The vampire bought a pair of shades that were a bit too big for her head, but it would have to do for the moment. Showing off red eyes was a good way of gathering unwanted attention.

"Well, aren't you a big girl flying all alone?" Jane hissed at the old woman and made her way to the gate marked on her itinerary. Still being mistaken for being a lot younger was one of the banes of her existence. She was fifteen! Not twelve. Not ten. Fifteen!

 _Gate Five._

The blonde paced herself while walking, trying not to move too fast. She could do this. Aro would _regret_ underestimating her.

Jane looked up and saw 'Gate Thirteen'. She hissed in frustration and began the trek to find her gate. Humans needed to label their signs better.

It took an hour, but the vampire eventually found the gate with several minutes to spare before boarding time. Jane inspected her ticket again.

 _Volterra, Italy to Seattle, Washington. Fourteen hours._

She inspected the back of the picture that had further details.

 _Car drive - Seattle to Forks. Three hours._

 _Car drive? Finally, I can use my license._

Yes. Jane Volturi had a drivers license that indicated she was eighteen. She had gone through the lessons, but had yet to actually drive a car on her own. Felix or Demetri now always stole the chance and dumped her in the backseat. Even with threats of phantom pain, the two just wouldn't let Jane drive, Alec didn't like driving and preferred to just sit beside her in the back seat. It wasn't her fault the gas tanker got in her way that one time. Their cloaks were handy in patting out the flames. Other drivers needed to learn to get out of Jane's way.

The back of the picture had more information such as the exact address of the girl and other less important information that couldn't hold Jane's interest. The vampire flipped the picture and looked at her target.

The girl had a pale complexion, straight dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was attractive Jane admitted, but obviously it was nothing compared to herself. Her eyes drifted to the a hint of cleavage on the picture and she almost crushed it. If only she had a few more years to grow!

"Flight 350, Florence, Italy to Seattle, Washington, now boarding."

Jane sighed, this wasn't going to be pleasant.

* * *

Jane didn't like traveling in these _things._

The vampire remained glued to her seat while the airplane was getting ready to takeoff.

 _I'm indestructible._

Falling from the plane wouldn't kill her. Gravity had nothing against vampires, she would probably suffer from a few cracks at the most.

 _I'm fireproof._ Kind of.

Even if the plane exploded into a fiery ball of death, she would probably survive as long as she covered herself with her fire retardant cloak.

Jane kept repeating all these facts in her head, but she couldn't stop twitching. It shouldn't even be possible for a vampire to twitch.

Oh, how Jane hated these flying death traps.

"This is the pilot speaking. It will be another fourteen hours until we reach our destination. Have a pleasant flight."

 _Kill me._ She would have ran all the way to Forks, but directions weren't her forte.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here!" It was the fourteen year old teenager from a while ago sitting right beside her.

Jane began cursing her existence while sending out phantom pains to keep her seatmate quiet and to other random passengers helped pass time too.

 _Pain!_

* * *

The flight was _terrible_. Jane wouldn't even add another comment onto that. It really didn't get better no matter how many times she got on the flying metal box.

The vampire was supposed to go straight to Forks, but decided to get a snack in Seattle before heading over. She could have gone a month without feeding before actually needing to feed, but who wanted to starve themselves?

It was nearly midnight when she arrived in Seattle and decided it was the best time to hunt anyway. Finding a victim within a city was easy anyway. She decided to get a few things from an open corner store before hunting though.

 _Lighter._

Her vampiric senses picked up a rustling sound that soon led her to a person sleeping in an alleyway inside a cardboard box.

With no hesitation, Jane used her vampiric speed and strength to quickly twist the homeless person's neck. Two of her canines extended and pierced the jugular, quickly draining all the blood, but slow enough not to make a mess. She only had one set of robes after all.

 _Stale._

After being fully satiated, the blonde tossed the body into a nearby dumpster and lit a few newspapers on fire to set the whole thing ablaze. Spotting bite marks on a person's neck would be a sure fire way to let humans start to notice vampires.

The small vampire was about to leave, but spotted the homeless person's whiskey bottle on the ground and decided to toss it in. Instead of the bottle falling inside the dumpster, it smashed by the wall of the dumpster, causing it to catch fire and spill the flaming alcohol onto the other burnable things near the dumpster causing the fire to start spreading.

 _Oops._ She decided to leave fairly quickly.

Jane may be annoyed at her masters and the Volturi, but she would still follow their rules and code. She wasn't a stranger to witch-hunts and did not want to be the one to have humans start getting suspicious. She also didn't want to give her trail off to a vampire-slayer, in case there were some of those rare idiots around.

Vampire-slayers or Slayers have existed since vampires have to counter them and it has also been millennia. Slayers didn't exclusively hunt vampires though. They would hunt any non-human being and there were still a lot of non-humans around, not just vampires.

Jane waited a few more hours until Taxi's were available. She wanted to rent a car initially, but her funds were actually very limited. She cursed herself for rushing out of Volterra so fast without getting more money to use in the human-infested world.

"775 K Street, Forks." Jane told the taxi driver. Maybe she could steal a car on their trip back? She could probably read a map. She had seen Felix and Demetri use it from time to time when they were hunting down covens that were hiding in places.

"Sure thing, little lady." Jane willed herself not to cause pain or kill the driver.

* * *

The three hour trip to Forks quickly passed by as Jane watched the foliage outside the taxi's window. She contemplated about her mission, why it was given by Aro. She could see it from his eyes, she didn't need to be a mind reader to be able to tell that her master somehow wanted her to _fail_.

Jane knew she was one of the best and strongest assets that Aro had at his disposal, but she knew that he also _feared_ her. Aro feared all those with strong gifts, that was why he wanted them all under his thumb. He wanted control, he wanted to be forever unchallenged...

...so, had her loyalty up until now been for nothing? Was serving him for over a millennia still not enough? Did he actually have to use Chelsea on her too?

It had been a long time since Chelsea bound her loyalty in shackles, it was another reason why Jane wasn't allowed away from Volterra long. So, why wasn't she even given a time limit now?

What else did he want from her? Did he want to keep showing off that he was somehow greater than her? Did he just want to flaunt the illusion of power he thought he had over her?

"Hey, we're here, little lady." The taxi drivers voice broke Jane out of her reverie. Jane passed over the money for ride, not wanting to create a scene yet. Killing the driver and stealing his car may work, but in case the girl wasn't home, it might just be a risk. There were many other cars to steal anyway.

The girl stepped out of the taxi and adjusted the pair of sunglasses that she still had on, it actually went kind of well with her black robes.

Jane really wasn't good at planning too far ahead, that was Alec's thing. Usually brute force worked well for her, everything just worked itself out eventually.

And, so, Jane decided that the direct method would be the best.

The blonde vampire walked up to the house. Footsteps could be heard from within the house, thanks to her vampire senses, confirming that there was at least someone present.

However, a frown appeared on Jane's face as she could smell something _putrid_ , it was very faint, but it was there. The scent was probably close to being over a week old. Did her target have a wet dog that rolled around in trash?

Jane shrugged and pressed the doorbell. She would at least _try_ to persuade the girl to come quietly, but knocking her out and dragging her all the way seemed okay too. Torturing the girl a bit could also be a good strategy. Aro did say to bring her unharmed, but the damage didn't need to be physical.

The footsteps came closer and closer until the door was unlocked and opened revealing her target.

Isabella Swan.

The girl was indeed very attractive in person, but seemed a bit more ragged looking with the bags under her eyes as well as looking a bit pale, almost as pale as her actually. She seemed to have been already in the process of leaving, seeing as she was carrying keys and dressed up to leave.

 _Persuade, no pain._

Alec would be proud that she was trying his advice. Usually, Alec did the persuade part and she did the _pain_ part. Well, technically, she was persuading them with force.

Before Jane could speak her piece, the brunette in front of her peered down, straight into her sunglasses. The girl's brown eyes seemed to be slightly deadened, like a person who had lost something or someone highly significant in their lives...

... It was actually the look many of her victims gave her after she destroyed their love ones. A look that Jane usually relished in, but somehow she didn't enjoy seeing it in the girl's eyes.

"I'm not buying any girl-scout cookies."

 _PAIN!_

 _PAIN!_

 _PAIN!_

* * *

 **AN:** Jane is fifteen in this story, but kind of looks thirteen?. She's supposed to be thirteen, but I'll be having some non-explicit sexual scenes littered around. Increasing her age any more than fifteen kind of breaks her character for me. I'm sticking with how she looks like in the movie though. Blond, 4'8-ish and kind of flat. Jane is fairly impulsive and doesn't plan too much either. She is also a bit directionally challenged, as seen in this chapter.

I'll probably be jumping povs, well, it'll be how I wrote my HP story. This is fairly short because I still don't know where I'm going with this and still focused on my HP story.

Next chapter will see things from Bella's view and show where exactly our timeline starts. I'm also aware that Jane's outfit by no means looks like a girl-scout, but Bella isn't in a particularly good mood.

Btw, should I label this as Dark-ish? Because there will be human-drinking and probably torture? (You know how Jane can be.) Was just wondering if I should label the summary just like my other story.

 **Update: 06/22/17 Cleaned this up a bit.**


	3. Squeezing for Info

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 3: Squeezing for Info

* * *

"I'm not buying any girl-scout cookies."

 _PAIN!_

 _PAIN!_

 _PAIN!_

* * *

Bella had been pissed and depressed for _months_ now after her prissy shit of an _ex-_ boyfriend left her in the middle of the forest after dumping her. She could attest to the fact that it wasn't easy getting out of that forest _at all._

She was depressed for a few months, not really because of Edward, but because of how the rest of the Cullens left her. The Cullens were supposed to be her _family._ They, themselves, called her _family_ before she was left and forgotten.

Alice was always the sister she never had. The sister that dragged her to shopping sprees she hated, but nevertheless cared so much about her. The pixie-like vampire's presence in school alone was like a beacon of joy even when Bella didn't like small talk too much.

Esme was the mother she _wanted_ to have. Bella loved Renee, there was no doubt about that, but Renee seemed more like an aunt or almost like a best friend than a mother. Esme filled the void in which her mother had created and at the same time left a void when she left.

The rest of the Cullens were somewhat special to her as well, but Alice and Esme were what kept her centered, it was what let her feel that she truly had a family again.

 _But,_ Edward _had_ to decide for her. He had to keep controlling all her choices. And, the sad thing about all this? _She had let him._

She had let him direct her _own_ choices. She had let him goad her into thinking that his choices were the correct ones, but she knew better than that.

Bella wasn't stupid.

The only reason she truly didn't want to distance herself from Edward was because of _fear._ The fear of the Cullens _leaving_ if she didn't stay with Edward.

The dumb thing about all of this?

They left anyway.

Bella knew that Edward was the reason the whole family left. She knew that he had somehow had a hissy fit tantrum and coerced his family into leaving without saying goodbye.

Edward was a spoiled brat. And now, she was the one paying the price.

Bella hoped she wasn't crazy when she started seeing images of the Cullen family from time to time. The images usually came when she was doing something reckless and stupid, but she missed them too much.

Doing reckless things with Jacob helped her see these images, but after finding out that Jake and his band of goons were werewolves, well, he ditched her.

"I don't care if it's dangerous, Jake!" Bella slammed the phone down after telling the wolf-boy that she was going to go cliff jumping with or without him.

It had been two weeks since she had last seen Jake after finding out they were werewolves and after Paul had tried to maul her face off. Two weeks since she had last seen any illusion of the Cullen family.

 _Two weeks too long._

If Jake wasn't going to help her _safely_ do reckless things, well, she could handle herself. She was clumsy, but she was still alive, that was something.

Today was the day that Bella decided that enough was enough. She would go cliff diving by herself. She didn't need Jake or his mutts to go with her!

 _Fuck you, Jake!_ After she jumped off the cliff, she'd go straight to Jacob and flip him the finger.

Bella started getting her things ready, her keys and a change of clothes after jumping. The weather outside looked a bit darker than usual, but hey, it was Forks. She did one final check of her things and scribbled a note to Charlie so that he wouldn't worry.

 _All set._ She didn't need Jake! She didn't need Edward! _Fuck boys!_

The brunette doubled checked her stuff and opened the door only to find a girl almost a foot smaller than her.

The girl was in a large black robe wearing sunglasses that seemed a bit too large for her head and seemed to be around... eleven years old? The girl was _very_ pretty judging from the shape of her face and her blonde hair in a tight bun, but Bella could care less at the moment due to her current mood.

Bella wanted to be a bit of a bitch today.

"I'm not buying any girl-scout cookies." Okay, that line was pretty bad, but the girl kind of did look like a girl-scout. A girl-scout from hell maybe?

Bella waited for the girl to blow up or run away crying, but instead the girl just stood there with her head faced up towards her and her mouth in a... was that supposed to be an evil grin?

The evil grin didn't last two seconds and turned into a frown.

 _Is she looking at me?_ Bella wasn't sure if the girl was glaring at her because of the sunglasses, but it was a bit creepy that she was just staring for like ten seconds already.

"Come on kid, go back home to mommy." It was actually hard trying to be a bitch to a random kid. She guessed it was better to save her pent up hate for those that deserved it, like a few werewolves and vampires...

... and maybe Mike.

... and Lauren.

However, Bella didn't expect the blonde girl to reach up to her sunglasses, _crush_ them and resumed looking straight into her eyes. Her eyes were such a brilliant shade of... red.

 _Crimson eyes._

A vampire.

A human-drinker.

The vampire snarled out with clenched teeth, bright red irises still focused on her own chocolate brown. Well, it seemed as if the girl was angry about something.

 _Her powers failing?_ It was almost like Edward's constipated reaction to her when she first met him. At least her eyes weren't pitch black, Bella didn't want to become a snack yet.

The vampire in front of Bella began hissing at her. She wasn't really sure if she was supposed to be scared because it was _really_ cute. It was like a little baby kitten that wanted to claw your eyes out.

 _I want to pet her._ Bella wouldn't though, the vampire might really claw her eyes out.

* * *

This has _never_ happened before!

Jane's powers were _absolute!_ Even the very few mental shields she had encountered before had taken some type of damage, but the girl was acting as if there was _nothing._ She really hated shields.

She could still remember Renata, one of the blasted shields, but at least that girl that hid in Aro's shadows was a physical shield and mainly redirected or confused enemies. Renata had used her shield powers once against Jane when Jane was about to rip her limbs off, but Jane wasn't over a thousand years old for nothing. However, once the small vampire had smashed through Renata's shield, the girl used her shielding power as some type of misdirection to get Jane lost.

Jane was lost for three days. Jane hadn't seen Renata for over _fifty_ _years_ even though both of them lived in the same place. The stupid girl was using her misdirection powers against Jane _all the time, twenty-four-seven._

Jane's temper quickly got the better of her as she crushed her sunglasses. Jane used to need direct eye contact to use her powers, but now she only needed to do it for _greater_ effect.

It still had no effect on this girl though.

Jane hissed. Somehow Jane knew this girl would be the start of so many future torments if she lived. The sad part was that Jane had _no choice,_ she couldn't kill her! The girl had to live because of her master's orders.

Before Jane could come up with a course of action, the insufferable brunette had grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the house.

Jane didn't even know why she allowed herself to be dragged.

* * *

Bella had so many thoughts going through her mind, so many questions, but before she could ask any, she needed to know who this vampire was and why she was here.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Bella asked after moving the small vampire to the living room.

The vampire stood deathly still while still staring straight into her eyes.

A hiss was the only response Bella got, but she was patient.

"You are coming with me." Jane already disliked the girl for not fearing her. Stupid shields, so much for blasting the girl with phantom pain and just taking her.

Jane grabbed Bella's wrist and began to drag her outside again. Bella tried to complain, but it fell on deaf ears as the small vampire's strength was no joke.

"Car?" Jane asked and Bella pointed to her red truck.

Jane wasted no time in snatching the keys and getting the girl into the passenger seat. She already wanted this mission over.

"Do you want a few cushions?" Bella observed that the blonde vampire might need a bit of a... boost.

Jane only hissed back. She could see above the steering wheel just fine! Stupid human.

"Guess not." The stupid girl was mocking her. If only her gift worked on the girl! Jane could have watched the girl _squirm_ in unending pain! Not look so prettily smug like she had the upper hand!

This would be the journey back to Volterra. Jane started the truck and almost jumped at how loud the car started. The truck started and the abductor and abductee were ready to leave.

The vampire took out the map from the glove box in front of Bella and began to unfold it. How hard would it be to actually read the map? If Felix could do it, then she could do it as well.

...

...

Jane then realized something, something really bad.

The squiggly lines and scribbles didn't make _any_ sense at all.

 _What is this madness?!_

"You're reading it upside down." Bella pointed out.

...

...

Jane looked towards her captive with the most serious face she had while trying not to throttle the girl and end her life prematurely. Everyone knew never to point out the obvious to Jane lest they want to end up in pieces, luckily for the girl and unluckily for herself, she couldn't dismember the girl nor were her powers working on her.

 _Curses._

"Directions to Volterra. Now."

* * *

Bella stared at the vampire that had dragged her into her truck. The unfolded map could probably be wrapped around the tiny vampire.

"Volterra? The Volturi?" Bella had heard of the ancient vampires from a painting Carlisle had shown her from before. It seemed as if there was no escaping the vampire world after all.

 _So much for keeping me out of the vampire world, huh, Edward?_

Apparently, vampire royalty wanted to see her and Bella knew there would be no escaping especially without the Cullens there to defend her. She had a momentary thought of trying to contact Jake, but that would probably just escalate the problem. Besides, Bella _wanted_ to see the Cullens again.

"You don't know your way back home?" Oh god, Bella realized she sounded like she was talking to a little lost girl in the mall when this tiny vampire could be centuries old. But, had this vampire actually come here without knowing how to get back?

It just seemed kind of idiotic for a vampire. Not that Bella would say that out loud. It was really cute though.

 _Blood sucking vampire... cute. Oh god, there is something wrong with me._

Bella could see that the tiny vampire was fuming. It was obvious that the vampire had a short temper and wasn't one for many words, but it looked like she had orders to bring Bella to the Volturi _alive._ Well, Bella assumed alive and unharmed anyway since the vampire hadn't killed her, harmed her or dragged her by the hair.

"Now." The vampire ground out. Bella knew where, but the question she now had in her mind was _how._ It also seemed as if Bella was going to have to do most of the talking for now.

"You do know that we're in Forks, Washington, right? We need to take a plane to get to Italy."

Bella saw the vampire's eyes widen just so slightly that she knew that other people probably wouldn't even notice unless they weren't human of course. Bella still wanted to push and make fun of the newcomer, but somehow she knew that she needed to stop her line of conversation. Somehow, Bella knew that this vampire was already teetering on the edge of deciding whether to tear into her or not and Bella didn't know the vampire well enough to try and break passed that point.

"Directions or I will kill everyone you love!" The vampire threatened, not really used to her commands not being followed immediately.

 _Well, that escalated real quick._ It was actually a high possibility that the small vampire would do it.

Charlie wouldn't be done with his shift for a few more hours, so Bella had a bit of leeway before 'everyone she loved' died. Maybe she could explain to the tiny vampire that she 'loved' Mike and Lauren?

There wasn't any escape though. Bella knew that begging or anything of the sort wouldn't work. The Cullens weren't here to save her and contacting the wolves to go into a residential area is just asking for chaos.

"I'll help you with directions, but at least let me prepare." There wouldn't be escape, but Bella realized that this was an opportunity! There was a vampire right here that could lead her to the Cullens! If not, Bella could at least try to _squeeze_ out some information out of the girl... somehow.

Bella would help with directions, but nobody said they needed to take the straight route. She suddenly felt as if her depression had started to dissipate. She could feel hope slowly being filtered into her system with a way of finding the Cullens and _answers_.

If worse came to worst, then she would end up in Volterra. Who cares if she did? Bella was _wasting_ away slowly in Forks, in this dead backwater town. She knew she would never truly be accepted and this was somehow a sign to leave.

The vampire had no reaction to what Bella said and she took a chance. Bella opened the truck door casually and began to walk towards her house until all of a sudden the tiny vampire was in front of her. The vampire moved so fast that Bella had no time to stop and collided into the vampire in front of her causing her to place one hand on the vampire's face and one on the shoulder.

Normally, Jane wouldn't have even budged, but with the girl's weight on her shoulder, hand covering her eyes and somehow there was a small pebble under her foot toppling her balance, they both fell.

Bella opened her eyes after her clumsy fall to the ground. It seems as if her clumsiness was contagious enough to make even a vampire fall down with her.

 _Squish._

Bella's eyes immediately zeroed in on her right hand that was on top of the vampire's small, but surprisingly _perky_ breasts. This actually felt better than _accidentally_ feeling up Jake's rock-hard abs.

 _Squish._

It felt nice. _Really nice._ So much for being full hetero.

"Bella! What the hell is going on?!" That was Jacob's voice. Just when was using her clumsiness to her advantage. People had such bad timing.

 _Fuck._

A loud hiss came from below her as well. God, she didn't need this right now.

 _Fucking shit._

Maybe Bella shouldn't have told Jake she was going to go cliff-diving. Bella sighed. The whole thing just turned into a worst-case scenario.

One for the road.

 _Squish._

* * *

 **AN:** Poor Jane, I doubt anyone has groped Jane _ever._ Hopefully, I'm still keeping Jane in character~

I hope this chapter has shown a bit of how Bella's character will be as well.

 **Warnings:** Vampires here grow _stronger_ with age, not pasty and weaker. I will keep the fact that Vampires have a type of marble-like bodies with venom flowing through them.

HP story will probably be updated tomorrow. Last few chapters are kind of hard to write.

I'm surprised I'm actually updating them both o.O

 **Update: 06/25/17 Cleaned this chapter up too. I'm slowly getting there!**


	4. Lock and Load

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 4: Lock and Load

* * *

One for the road.

 _Squish._

* * *

Bella looked at the whole situation objectively. There was a pretty blonde, probably evil, vampire that could possibly massacre Forks just laying under her with her hand still on her... robes. And then over yonder, there's a raging hormonal possibly steroid induced wolf boy incoming.

 _Life hasn't been this interesting in months!_

Bella decided that Jake was the most volatile in the equation. If he transformed... Forks might not survive. The two would probably fight till one kills the other while Jake's rabid puppies would reinforce him which might not end well for the blonde. It would also be a live performance for the whole town of Forks though...

... but then that would probably just call in the Volturi people because their vampire became a chew toy and the town would know about them...

... yeah. Suffice to say that would be a very bad situation.

"Jake. It's not what it looks like." Bella winced as she realized her words sounded like she was caught having a illicit sexual affair. "Calm down. Breathe. In and out. Count up to ten." Bella stood up, just in time too as the vampire flipped herself upwards into a low crouch with her teeth was bared out.

 _Hot._ Really too bad she didn't get one or two more years to develop more. _Still hot._

"You don't understand, Bella! I smell blood on her! Human blood! Look at her _eyes_! She's a blood sucking monster! A leech, Bella! An evil demon!" Jake shouted, still stomping towards them. He really looked like he was about to shift as his muscles were all bulging all over.

 _Ew_. He seriously needed to get a new wardrobe.

 _Saying vampire would have been enough._ Too dramatic.

"We're in the middle of Forks!" _God._ Was it really this hard to reason out with supernatural beings? Bella started to back away slightly from Jake, not really wanting to be near him when he shifted. She didn't want to be the next Emily, at least Emily had an imprint, who was going to love her after a paw filled with claws high fives her face?

Bella could see her words were ignored as he was in the same posture as when she first saw him and Paul transform to fight over her. It really was a trend these days.

 _Shit._

Eventually, Bella ran out of space as she backed up into the tiny vampire. Stuck between a rock and a... well, I guess what was pressed onto her back wasn't really a hard place.

Bella was about to jump to the side to let the vampire and soon-to-be wolf boy fight, but was suddenly grabbed and put behind the smaller vampire, with the hand still holding her in place. Bella knew she couldn't move away from the grip and decided to just close her eyes. Maybe the small vampire would act as a shield? It wasn't really reassuring.

Instead of hearing ripping sounds of Jake transforming, loud crashes, snarls and whatever else, Bella could now hear screaming.

Bella opened her eyes to see Jake, still in human form, writhing in pain on the ground. There was the answer to Bella's previous question on why the girl was staring at her. Thank god for her mental shield. Now, she had to save Jake before the tiny vampire ripped him apart.

* * *

Jane was a bit distracted and shocked at her target fondling her small breasts. What sort of human fondled a dangerous vampire?

By the third squeeze, Jane was about to break the girl's wrist, but the thought was erased as the most _putrid_ smell ever entered her nostrils.

The old scent that was around the brunette's house made sense now.

 _Shifter._

Jane had a few encounters with shifters over the years, she was even tasked to annihilate some of them. There were still a good number out there, spread out, all different kinds of smelly shifters. The one in front of her smelled like a dirty dog dipped in sewage after taking a roll in a dumpster and gargling garbage.

The boy was a complication. If he shifted right now, Jane would have a battle on her hands. Make no mistake, Jane wanted a battle, but not in the middle of a town! She'd be stuck with minor guard duty for a _century_ if this escalates!

Jane grabbed the girl placed her behind. If any harm came to the girl, it would be more annoying to transport the girl especially if she sustains any injury.

The shifter seemed new though. The dog did not recognize her robes nor did he look to be in control of himself. It was almost like a newborn vampire.

 _Pain._

Jane used her phantom fire to force the idiot boy to the ground. Her illusory pain affected the brain as well as the nerves. As long as the pain was disrupting his thought process as well as his nerves, he wouldn't be able to shift.

It would be an easy kill.

Jane maintained the pain and closed the distance using her vampiric speed and clutched the boy's neck. A swift twist of the neck would render the boy dead. She would have to report these shifters to her Master. Unaccounted shifters could be dangerous.

"Stop!" Jane halted before she could apply the force to break his neck. The screams from the boy turned into softer grunts as his voice was probably already getting hoarse. Why did she stop at the girl's command?

"Please don't kill him. Just knock him out then we can leave!" The girl seems to know the mutt. Killing him would probably make her irate and more annoying to control.

Jane sighed. She really wished she got a 'kill everyone' mission, so much more simple.

Instead of a twist, Jane used her vampiric strength to deliver a swift chop to the back of the boy's neck, knocking him out in the process.

"Get your things. Let's go." Jane picked the boy up, the guy was almost double her height and probably four or five times her weight. She watched and followed as the girl entered her house again.

Jane entered and dumped the unconscious body on the floor, away from prying eyes that could have heard his screaming. Thankfully, it seemed as if the dirty humans were all at work at this time.

The girl ran upstairs to gather her things while Jane waited. Jane drifted towards the few pictures littered around the living space. Normally, she wouldn't give any amount of attention to human things, but found herself looking at a younger version of her target.

In the photo, the girl was a few years younger, possibly closer to her physical age with a woman that was probably her mother. The smiles they had were wide and they seemed to not have a care in the world. It truly had been a long time since Jane had seen that expression on anyone.

Jane realized her thoughts slightly drifted while looking around the human's house and had to get herself back in gear by focusing on _other_ things.

Her attention came to the shifter again. She really wanted to end his life because she knew how shifters in general worked. Shifters, whatever animal they were, all had increased regeneration, and most species had a pack link. If the boy shifted, his pack or reinforcements might come immediately.

The vampire did acknowledge not to kill the shifter. Even if she didn't really know why she did, she would not break her consent.

Jane wasn't a liar.

Jane smiled as she looked down at the shifter...

... then immediately stomped and crushed both his knees.

 _Better._

At least she didn't kill him. It'll take the doggy a while to regenerate broken bones though and maybe a bit longer to wake up.

* * *

Bella began to quickly gather her things into a backpack. A few sets of clothes, a couple of knickknacks and all her toiletries. She also tossed in any cash she had stashed away and whatever else she could stuff in her pack. She tore out a piece of paper from a notebook and began to write down.

 _I'm sorry, Dad._

 _I have to be alone._

 _Please don't find me._

 _I'll be back._

 _\- Bella_

This was the chance Bella needed. This vampire would be the _link_ to the Cullens and either she would be accepted back with them or she would at least have closure. She needed this. Just being in Forks and existing wasn't _living._

Bella needed this.

Before heading down, she went into Charlie's room and immediately went for the side table that had a pistol inside of it in case of emergencies. Bella knew that bullets didn't really have an effect on vampires, but some protection was better than no protection at all.

She could at least shoot herself if everything went to shit.

Bella grabbed the gun and a container of bullets before she posted the note on her dad's closet. She didn't want to do this to Charlie, but technically she had no choice even if she did wanted to stay. There was no doubt that the petite vampire would push through with the threat of killing off her loved ones if the opportunity presented itself.

 _All set._

A loud cracking sound made Bella start moving out of the room and looked down from the top of the stairs. She could see the vampire looking nonchalant viewing the outside. Her eyes went to Jake who was still unconscious on the floor, but something seemed off. Bella took all her things to check it out.

...

Bella's eyes widened as she saw Jake's legs were at an awkward angle.

 _She didn't._

As if the vampire knew what was going through her mind, the blonde looked away from the window and up to her with a wicked grin.

 _She did!_

Bella started going down the stairs to give the vampire a piece of her mind when she tripped on the last step.

 _Ah shit._ Last time it was a sprained wrist.

This time there wasn't anything because instead of falling, her arms fell around a vampires neck.

Bella promptly forgot about the broken legged Jake still unconscious on the living room floor. The excitement from touching the vampire seemed to drown everything else out. Bella took a sniff and... well, Bella wanted to say she smelt flowers and such, but she couldn't really smell anything.

 _Well, smells a bit like smoke._ Vampire must've set something on fire fairly recently.

The brunette was about to utter her thanks when she realized that the vampire's face was stuck in her cleavage. Bella quickly blushed. _God._ She didn't even know the vampire's name and she already got to second base.

 _Better love story than whatever I had with Edward._

Bella knew she stayed still one second too long when a loud snarl ripped out from the vampire, face still in her chest.

 _Did this count as motorboating?_

Probably not because the next thing Bella felt was _pain_ from the tiny vampire dragging her by her wrist towards her truck.

 _Looks like I may get that sprain after all._

* * *

Jane was _mortified_ , but refused to show it on her face. The girl had already felt her up _and_ stuffed her breasts into Jane's face even if both instances were accidents.

The vampire didn't know how to react.

Sure, killing the girl, mentally burning her and breaking a few limbs was always fun, but Jane couldn't do _any_ of that!

The girl made a few sounds of protests and whimpers of pain as Jane dragged her towards the girl's truck. Jane loosened her grip, but kept reminding herself that she just didn't want the girl to get hurt because if she was hurt, the trip would be much harder.

 _I should have not taken this mission._ Hindsight.

Jane sighed as she pushed the girl into the passenger's seat and hopping into the driver's seat to begin their trek to Volterra. Jane wasn't even sure how they were going to get there now. She was such in a dire rush to get to Forks that she didn't really think of a way to get back.

Heidi had produced everything she needed in order to get to Forks, the details and everything, but getting back to Volterra? Jane didn't even know _how_ to procure the flying death trap tickets! She admitted - to herself - that she didn't know how the human world really functioned anymore. The last real interaction she had with the human world was when she was doing chores and set on fire by her own village.

Now, Jane slightly regretted not even remembering the number to call back to Volterra. She looked to her right side, eyeing the girl that was rolling her wrist, probably inspecting for injuries from the harsh pulling.

Yet again, Jane wanted to ask if the girl was alright, but pushed it down. Jane only cared for Alec. No one else, not even her master. Her master had her loyalty, well, probably only as long as Chelsea could maintain it.

"Directions to Volterra. Before I have to kill the mutt when he wakes up." Jane did mean it. Wasting any more time on a shifter that was going to be wiped out after she reported back to Volterra was just senseless.

Jane wondered how long it would take them to get back to Volterra. She estimated a week at the most. The infernal flying piece of metal took less than a day to reach Forks after all, the car shouldn't take that much longer.

The vampire knew she needed to get away from the girl. Being with a human she couldn't kill or torture was something Jane couldn't deal with...

... nor could she deal with the tingle she felt during the few times the girl had touched her. It was irritating and barely tolerable.

Jane needed to kill something.

* * *

Bella quickly found out that the vampire knew _jack shit_ about the human world. The vampire had answered in grunts, glares and hisses, but Bella could somehow understand it, kind of. It was almost like how someone could understand someone through gestures.

It was a start anyway.

An evil grin formed on Bella's face, she hid it of course, as she gave the vampire instructions on where to start heading. They needed to go north, it would probably take two or three days to reach the place she first wanted to go to, but there were only a few places that Bella knew had a connection with the Cullens. She would somehow have to mislead and pacify the vampire into going with her and not killing her at the same time.

"So, what's your name?" It had been nearly an hour since they started driving, but Bella wanted to know the cute vampire's name. Using cute, petite and blonde in her mind was starting to get old.

Predictably, the vampire ignored her. Bella wouldn't give up, unless the girl decided to ditch her like a certain douche did.

"Okay, girl scout. What does the Volturi want with me?" If the blonde wasn't going to give her name, then Bella could think of _numerous_ names to call her. Some of them she actually had saved for Alice, but it seemed that it could work here too.

The truck lurched to the side and the vampire was glaring at her. Bella wanted to quip about how her truck might go to an early grave with her driving, but Bella's eyes got stuck as the girl continued to glare.

The glare was fierce. Two deep crimson eyes filled with emotion that Bella couldn't really decipher. She wanted to tell the vampire to look at the road, but found herself just entranced with the smaller girl's intense gaze.

 _Fuck. Totally a crush. Totally bi._

Bella smiled while still maintaining eye contact and she knew she won when the vampire looked towards the road again and began to grumble.

"...Jane." Jane grumbled out.

 _Jane._

"Jane." Bella tested out and found it to her liking.

Jane the vampire with Bella the human.

Jane Volturi with Bella Swan.

Jane the abductor with Bella the abductee.

Bella smiled at the notions in her mind, but her smile quickly fell when she heard a sound filter through the air.

A howl echoed into the air only to be answered by a few more howls.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_

These wolves would _not_ be cutting her trip short! Bella was actually a decent shot even if she was clumsy. If she had to shoot a puppy's legs to reach her destination, then she would do it. These big dogs were tough, they could handle a shot to the leg. She would have to thank her dad in the future for those lessons.

Hopefully, they would be able to outpace the wolves. If not, they would have to stop by Port Angeles, which was coming up ahead.

"They'll catch up! Drive faster!" God, these wolves were a pain in her ass. It looks like Jake woke up and alerted his steroid gang.

"Your truck does not accelerate beyond fifty." Jane deadpanned. Bella was about to ask if Jane could actually press down fully on the gas pedal due to her height when another howl echoed even closer.

 _Shit. There goes the dream of outpacing the wolves._

Bella checked the pistol she brought, loaded a clip and released the safety.

 _Lock and load._

* * *

 **AN:** Even if Jane's over a thousand years old, doesn't mean she's experienced with how humans work. Many vampires don't adapt to technology and new customs, Jane is one of them. She is only used to the vampire world, not the human world. Jane thinks she'll get to Volterra in a week. She'll be very disappointed. Chauffeur!Jane.

I think the first stop is fairly obvious? :)

And, yes, Bella was taught by Charlie how to use a gun.

Thank you for the support! Feedback always does help me get more motivated! Thank you also for the suggestions since I don't really have a real plot for this yet. I'm taking everything into consideration.

 **Update: 06/25/17, Really can't believe some of the typos I had~ o.O**


	5. Delays and Obstacles

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 5: Delays and Obstacles

* * *

Bella checked the pistol she brought and released the safety.

 _Lock and load._

* * *

It took several minutes before Bella caught a glimpse of a raging wolf surging towards them.

Unluckily for Bella, there were no other cars on the road allowing the wolf to freely appear.

Luckily, there were only two wolves and not the whole pack. The mutts were probably on patrol or the closest to their location.

Bella squinted trying to see if she could recognize the wolves pursuing them. She could only recognize Sam, Jake and Paul as she already saw their transformations. The rest of the doggie tribe, she didn't really know how they looked like.

Finally, the two wolves were close enough for Bella to tell the difference. The two wolves split up, both going towards each side of her truck. The one on Jane's _far_ side was a wolf she didn't recognize, but the wolf on her side, really close behind the truck, she recognized.

Dark silver fur. Bella wouldn't forget it since it was the same wolf that tried to mow her down two weeks prior. She actually held a bit of a grudge.

 _Paul Lahote. That motherfucker._

Well, that made it way easier for Bella to shoot the fucker. Not that she wanted to shoot him... okay, maybe a bit. She wasn't a bitch though, she'd give a warning.

"PAUL! FETCH AND STOP FOLLOWING!" Bella stuck her hand in her bag and tried to sift through her hastily packed items for something to throw.

...

The first item Bella came up with was a tampon.

...

 _So be it!_

Bella put half her body out the truck window and promptly tossed it, aiming to hopefully smack Paul in the face and maybe stop chasing them.

Instead of chasing it or falling to the side or even smacking him in the head, the wolf had his mouth open.

Bella shuffled back in the truck and looked over to her travel buddy momentarily stunned.

"He ate the tampon." Bella noticed that there was a lack of the second wolf on the far side. "What happened to yours?" The vampire just glared at Bella. "Ah." Jane probably glared the dog to death before he even came close to the truck. Bella also realized that Jane might not even know what a tampon was.

 _Why didn't she pain the one on my side?_ Oh well, Bella could show the petite vampire that she could handle herself.

The raging dog was even closer now and Bella actually heard the wolf hack and cough, probably trying to dispel the tampon he just ate.

 _Stupid dog._

"PAUL! I'LL FUCKING SHOOT!" Bella put half her body out again, but this time she had the gun pointed at the incoming shifter. It was really different from the static targets that she had practiced with her dad. The cans and paper targets were much easier than trying to shoot from a moving truck, but hey, no time like the present to gain experience!

... And it looked like the stupid dog wouldn't listen.

Bella took aim. Her brown eyes looked through the iron sights of her pistol.

 _Aim for the leg..._

The running shifter wasn't afraid and was only a few scant meters from the truck.

 _Hold your breath..._

Bella closed one eye and aimed.

 _ **BANG!**_

And the wolf went tumbling on to the side of the road.

 _That felt fucking good!_

"Oh my god. Oh my god! Jane!" Bella went back in and was all giddy. "Did you see that?! I just shot him in the leg! With one shot!"

"Fuck yeah. Who was the sharpshooter? That's right. Bella. Boom." Bella began a small victory dance in the passenger seat.

Jane rolled her eyes. It was amusing that the girl really did shoot a shifter. Only a few more seconds and Jane would have had to take care of the problem herself, but she didn't want to take all the fun away. If the human wanted to inflict pain, then who was Jane to stop her?

Jane wasn't selfish... well, not always.

"You didn't shoot his leg." Jane clarified as they got even closer to Port Angeles. "Well, not one of the four limbs." Jane actually wanted to chuckle at the pain the girl brought to the chasing shifter.

* * *

 _Paul!_

Jared finally caught up to his pack mate. Both Jared and Paul were on patrol duty when Jake suddenly informed them through the pack link of a vampire kidnapping Bella.

It was weird though. Bella was shouting at them to stop chasing and even threatened to shoot a pistol at them. Had the leech brainwashed her or something?

 _The hell._

Jared and Paul were getting so close to the truck when Jared was hit by some kind of blinding pain that made him stumble and crash off the road. After getting up, Jared immediately ran forward until a different kind of pain went through the pack link.

The whole pack tried firing out questions to what had just happened, but they could only hear whimpers of pain from Paul.

Jared finally reached Paul and it wasn't good, he could see and smell the blood leaking out of his pack mate.

 _We need an ambulance! Paul's hurt!_

The pack was in panic, what could have hurt Paul that it would debilitate him so much?

Jared sniffed the injured shifter on the floor, both still in wolf form, trying to find the wound...

... then he found it.

 _GET THE AMBULANCE! PAUL'S DICK GOT SHOT!_

Wolves may regenerate fast, but a bullet hole in their...

...

Jared could only howl in sadness while a tribe ambulance or car came for them. Howl and mourn at the possible loss of Paul's appendage.

* * *

"I totally got his leg." Bella crossed her arms, but the vampire didn't even answer again.

 _Boring._ She wanted to rile the vampire up. Feeling her up had the desired result, but Bella didn't want to push her chances.

"Hey. Stop here! Park!" Bella actually needed some supplies. Mostly food because she didn't really have any. A few protein bars and bag of chips weren't going to last her two or three days.

"No." Jane just kept on driving. They just entered Port Angeles and Bella could already spot the supermarket that she wanted to go to. There weren't really that many people, probably because it was still early.

"Yes!" Bell tried to grab the wheel for the vampire to stop.

Vampires overpower humans easily, so Jane should have been able to keep Bella away from the steering wheel, but sadly, her arms were too _short._ Therefore, Jane now had one hand trying to grab the wheel and another trying to pull her foot off the gas. Jane did have one hand on Bella's face trying to get the girl away, but apparently future hunger won against fear.

"Stupid girl! Get off!" Jane couldn't really use any force against Bella and tried to keep her at bay, but she was slowly failing since Bella technically had nothing to fear from her. The girl was getting willful.

"Snacks!" Bella made a last ditch effort and pushed herself towards the blond. Jane had to brace herself as the brunette just jumped into her line of sight. Jane found that she had no choice and slammed on the breaks before she swerved off and killed someone.

There was a _bump_ sound along with the screeching of the tires as the truck came to a stop.

Bella ended up with her face in Jane's crotch, but before Bella could even think about it, Jane grabbed her away from her crotch and clutched her neck _hard._

"Will you keep testing my _patience_?!" Jane's eyes went pitch black.

Bella tried to pry away the vampire's hands from her throat. She wanted to answer, but she was already getting low on air. Jane probably didn't even know she was almost killing Bella.

"I should kill yo-"

 _Moan._

All of a sudden Jane's grip loosened allowing Bella to cough and breath back the sweet air. "Is this getting you aroused?!" Jane wasn't a stranger to sex even if she hadn't had sex herself. Vampire senses were very powerful and spending time in Volterra with mated vampires was very informative.

 _Moan._

Bella coughed again. "It wasn't me." Bella said while massaging her neck. Bella knew she had some kinks, but strangulation wasn't one of them.

Jane suddenly breathed in deeply and her nostrils just picked up a scent.

 _Blood._

"He-... help..." A weak voice came out from nowhere.

Both occupants of the truck looked towards each other then around then in front of the vehicle.

"Oh god! We hit someone!" Bella gasped seeing the female body that her truck just hit.

Jane's eyes returned back to its original color instantly. Their untimely stop had already garnered a few wandering eyes. They needed to leave fast.

Jane grunted and start the car again, prepared to just run over the victim. They weren't going to be back anyway.

"No! We have to save her!" Bella shouted. Jane didn't even want to protest and used her vampiric speed to step out and quickly grab the girl they hit. Jane could use a snack later.

Jane hit the few surrounding people with a dose of pain so that they would be addled long enough for them to get out of the area. She was about to place the girl in the back of the truck when Bella got a good look of the victim.

"Shit! It's Lauren!" Bella still remembered all the shit Lauren had made her go through especially after the Cullen's left and during the whole time Bella was despondent. Bella didn't even have to rethink her choice. "Just leave her on the side of the road and let's go!"

Jane just dropped the body to the side and decided to leave. More people were starting to gather because of a few people on the ground writhing in pain. They would have to lose this truck soon since people might recognize it and report it to the police for hitting the Lauren girl.

Jane had just realized she followed almost all of the human girl's commands.

Did the girl have another gift just like Chelsea?!

 _Kill me._

* * *

It was already night time and Bella was getting really bored. They haven't had a stop since Port Angeles and the food she had left would not last her another two days. Hopefully, there was a gas station to get gas and some food.

Bella wondered what happened to Lauren, but then she didn't really care what happened to that bitch anyway. She should have let Jane just run her over again.

Bella looked to the driver's seat. The blonde had been driving for several hours now, following her directions of course. If they continued driving at this pace, Bella estimated they would arrive at Denali, Alaska within another thirty hours.

Alaska was the only trace Bella had left of the Cullens when they had mentioned their 'cousins'. Bella didn't know the exact location of where the other vampire clan lived, but she was sure she could somehow get Jane to sniff it out. She just hoped the tiny vampire wouldn't get pissed off at their small side stop.

 _God, I'm bored as fuck._

"Hey." Bella poked Jane. She had been engaging the small vampire in small talk all day and surprisingly the vampire answered from time to time. Probably one out of every ten times. It was progress from the infinite growls and hisses though.

"What?" Jane didn't even look towards her, eyes stuck on the road even if vampires didn't even need to watch the road. She had remembered how Alice drove, thankfully, her truck couldn't go the crazy speeds Alice's car could reach.

"Let me drive."

"No."

"It's my turn to drive!"

"No."

"Don't make me jump on you again!" Bella shouted. Jane actually looked at Bella trying to discern if the brunette was stupid enough to try and make them almost crash again. Jane wanted to slam her head on the pavement. Jane could tell that the girl meant it. It was painfully obvious that the girl knew Jane couldn't harm her.

"I should have tied you and gagged you." Jane hissed while slowing down the truck knowing that she lost for the moment, but she put it in the back of her mind to buy some tape and rope the next time.

"Kinky. Move over!" Bella crawled over Jane, motioning her over to the passenger seat as she took the driver seat.

 _Squish._

 _Hiss!_

Yeah, Bella couldn't help herself, have to cop a feel when you can. She wasn't ashamed, she was done ever denying herself what she wanted. Playing around with supernatural creatures could get her killed any time, so would do whatever she wanted.

"It was an accident! Jeez!" Bella blew the vampire a raspberry, but was ignored.

It didn't deter Bella. At least, now she had something to do.

"Okay!" Bella revved the truck up and ignored Jane's muttering towards the car window.

 _Life is good._

* * *

It had been several hours since Jane let the stubborn brunette drive the car. It was either let her drive or let the girl try to make them crash.

Jane could see how tired the girl was. She kept yawning every few minutes. The sun had actually already risen. The girl had been driving around an hour before midnight and continued on until an hour after the sun had risen. She was tenacious, Jane would give her that.

The vampire had tried to tell the brunette to sleep, but the girl refused and kept driving even if she looked like she was about to fall asleep.

 _Stupid girl._

Jane cursed her existence again for landing her in this circumstance.

She cursed her masters for giving her this stupid mission.

She cursed Heidi for not giving her everything right away.

She cursed humankind for _existing!_

She cursed the stupid girl for being _stupid_!

Jane had actually made a few cars crash after using her gift while the girl was driving. There wasn't really much to do aside from throwing her gift around and contemplating on things, and contemplating on things just made her angrier. It was surprising that Bella hadn't even told her not to or to stop using her powers on random people. Apparently, the girl's care for people she did not know wasn't high on her priorities.

Jane didn't even know where the hell they were going anymore. She tried multiple times at reading the map, but it just didn't make any sense. She'd have to ask Alec to teach her how to use one of those metal box things that fed them directions.

Jane had enough and turned her head towards the brunette.

Bella was adorably sleeping with a bit of drool on the side of her lip. The girl's eyelashes were so long that Jane couldn't help but try and count them. Jane didn't know why she was suddenly so fixated on the girl's appearance. Normally, she didn't even give others a second look, but this infuriating brunette was plaguing her!

Although, the girl actually looked endearing and innocent while asleep...

... asleep.

Jane then realized the girl that was supposed to be driving was _asleep._

"Idiot!" Jane's shout was loud enough to wake the brunette, but all Bella could do was gasp as she awoke.

The car swerved hard to the side and Jane knew it was too late to try and control the truck. The only thing she could do was to use her vampiric speed to cover the human's body before they crashed into the large tree.

 _FUCK!_

* * *

 **AN:** Yes. Jane is a virgin. I can't really imagine Jane being intimate with anyone that isn't her mate. No one has ever really _tried_ to seduce Jane either so yeah.

Well, their trip has been derailed for the moment. Will Bella die?! I could always let her get fatally injured so Jane can turn her... But will I? :)

I sort of have an idea where they're going to go next. Thank you for the suggestions! I will actually use some of them!

To any waiting on the last chapter for Concurrent Existences, it'll probably be up by Friday? I haven't had an easy time writing it. Been in a lazy slump.

Feedback and suggestions are welcome! (Help me plot their road trip!)

 **Update: 06/25/17 Cleaned up~**


	6. Hitchhiking

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 6: Hitchhiking

* * *

The car swerved hard to the side and Jane knew it was too late to try and control the truck. The only thing she could do was to use her vampiric speed to cover the human's body before they crashed into the large tree.

 _FUCK!_

* * *

The damage to the truck wasn't actually that bad aside from the large dent. Well, the steering wheel was a bit crushed when Jane put herself in between the wheel and Bella. Both girls had gotten out of the crash miraculously unscathed.

 _Tree 1 - Cars 0._

"I said I was sorry!" Bella cried, trying to defuse the angry vampire.

"I told you to let _me_ do the driving!" Jane began saying other things, but Bella tuned her out for the moment. It was impressive that she could make the tiny vampire say so many words that weren't grunts, growls and hisses anymore. It was some improvement.

Bella went over to the truck to check on the engine. She flipped open the lid and tried to see if it could still be salvaged. Bella wasn't just dozing off during the time Jacob repaired the two motorbikes, she was trying to understand how it all worked even though her truck wasn't the same as a motorbike. She wanted to try at least! Just to be safe though, she already took her things out of the truck.

It actually looked fine. The brunt of the force was taken by the tough exterior of her truck. She knew her truck was a tank, a tree had nothing on her truck! Bella was positive that she could start the vehicle up again.

... until Jane flipped out and literally flipped the truck in anger. The truck was actually in the air for a second or two before it crashed down, well, upside down.

"I said listen to me!" Jane's fangs were out as the vampire was still royally pissed about being delayed again.

"I could have fixed it!" Well, Bella actually didn't know if she could actually fix it, but it seemed as though there wasn't that much damage. They didn't try restarting the car yet, there could have been no problem at all.

"You can?" Jane's anger deflated, kind of ashamed that she had flipped the truck now when she thought it was already destroyed.

"Well, not when it's turned over." Bella sighed. If her truck wasn't broken, well, now it probably was.

Jane quickly used her vampiric speed to get over to the overturned truck. It did look pretty bad now and she was sure she could smell the strong stench of gasoline. She was about to flip the truck again when all of a sudden she was tugged backwards by her robe.

The vampire turned around and was about to berate the human for disrupting her when suddenly the truck caught fire.

"Uh yeah. I saw the leaking fuel dripping and something must have caused the sparks. I didn't want you to get burned since you're a vampire and all..." Bella slightly rambled. It was sad that her truck was really dead, but there was no point in being sad over it.

Jane just ignored the brunette and began pacing a few meters away from her. Bella could somehow tell that the vampire was somewhat flustered even if it wasn't obvious. It seems as if the small vampire wasn't used to anyone caring about her wellbeing too much.

Bella could have teased Jane more, but decided to let it slide for now. It was another day and few hours to Denali and they needed another car.

 _Guess we need to hitchhike._

* * *

Jane didn't know why she was feeling... well, feeling something. When the human pulled her away from the igniting truck to ensure her safety, she didn't really know what to think. A normal person would have said thanks, a normal vampire would have just eaten the human and what does Jane do? She ignores the brunette and starts pacing to try and identify just what in the world is happening. Why were her thoughts around the girl in such disarray?!

"Are you listening?" Yet again, the human interrupts her thoughts as she tries to straighten them out.

"No." Jane wanted moments to herself, but it appeared that this human had no respect for _silence!_

"I said we need a new car. We'll probably have to hitchhike." Bella looked back over at her dead truck. Thankfully, the truck didn't explode like in the movies, the fire already died down after it burned through the fuel.

It was surprising at how small the amount of cars passing by this area was. She had seen maybe two cars in the past couple of hours, but if they wanted to get to their destination, they would have to ask for assistance.

Jane drew a blank at the slang 'hitchhike'. Bella understood the stoic face of the vampire easily, assuming that the vampire was probably born before Jesus or something.

"Hitchhiking, we'll ask for help from other cars passing by the road. Hopefully, one of them will be going towards... our destination." _Whew!_ Bella almost said Alaska. It was much too obvious that Alaska was in no way going towards Italy. Thankfully, the vampire didn't even ask her to elaborate.

Bella perked her face up, trying to look less frazzled and more pretty for a higher chance at hitching a ride, hopefully.

"Are you in pain?" Jane noticed Bella's pouty look, confused as to why the brunette was looking stupid, well, more stupid than usual. It would be a problem if the human was in pain and bleeding internally after all.

"Pain? I'm trying to look pretty so someone stops." Bella began to change her facial expression again, maybe the pouty look didn't suit her.

It took several minutes, but eventually a small car stopped. The window rolled down revealing a creepy looking guy with a moustache that appeared to be in his late thirties.

"Hey darlings. Where ya both headed?" He drawled in an accent that seemed so fake it grated on both girl's nerves.

"Hey." Bella brought out her phone, that one that still held the GPS coordinates for their location. Whispering or saying the destination out loud would cause Jane to go crazy, she wanted to avoid that for as long as possible. "Just here, if it's on your way of course." Bella bit her lip and tried to sound seductive. Jane from behind her wanted to gag at the display. She had seen prostitutes on some of their missions trying to pick up Alec or Felix from time to time and this display was worse than that. Those prostitutes normally became a snack though.

"Ah, headed for the Last Frontier, huh?" The man's eyes were looking at Jane instead of Bella's poor attempt at seduction. Jane had no idea what the hell a 'Last Frontier' had to do with anything, but Bella was thankful he hadn't said Alaska outright, two less red stains on the ground.

"Yeah, any chance you could please help us?" Bella said sweetly, leaning on the open car window while Jane was wondering why they didn't just kill or incapacitate the man right away. The stupid looking, yet strangely entertaining scene before Jane was just keeping her from acting right now, but the creepy gaze directed towards her was starting to piss her off.

"Sure..." Bella groaned internally knowing that the man wanted something, they always did. "As long as I get a lil something from that quiet friend of yours." The man just continued to leer towards Jane while licking his lips, Bella could also see the creep had something already beneath his jeans and that just spiked her irritation and ended her patience. Bella already claimed the petite vampire in her mind.

"Get the fuck out of the car." Bella took out the pistol she had hidden in the belt of her jeans and aimed at the man's head. Could she really shoot his head off? Probably, who the fuck was this guy anyway?

 _This feels like GTA._ Bella had seen and even tried playing the game back at the Cullen's house with Emmett.

However, instead of following Bella's instructions, the man suddenly floored the gas pedal, causing Bella to back up.

"Fuck!" Bella cursed, knowing that it would be pointless to try and shoot the guy's car, that would be ending the reason why they needed the car in the first place.

The brunette resigned herself to just waiting for the next car when the car that got away all of a sudden swerved and hit the tree, the same tree they had hit a while ago.

 _Tree 2 - Cars 0._

"Oh yeah!" As if Bella forgot that her vampire-in-crime had a gift.

Jane just shrugged and both began to walk towards the car. The vampire quickly opened the driver's door and took out the unconscious man. There was nothing fatal, he wasn't even bleeding, but Jane wanted a snack. She deserved a snack from all the stress in dealing with the human.

Jane didn't know why she looked over towards the girl before she sunk her teeth into her snack. It seemed as though she was seeking permission before draining the meat bag before her. It was another thing that had cropped up after meeting the girl. She couldn't explain it and couldn't really voice it out. The blonde's eyes caught Bella's and all the girl did was nod and give her a smile.

 _Huh._

It was as if the girl truly didn't care that she was going to feed from a human being just a few feet away from her. It was as if rummaging through the man's things were more important than the life she was about to take away...

... and Jane somehow liked it. Jane thought the girl would preach about the sanctity of life or how it was monstrous to feed on humans since Jane knew the girl was well acquainted with the Olympic Coven, the _vegetarians._

 _Blergh._

Well, one thing Jane grudgingly admitted was that she was starting to kind of like the irritating girl when her view on life seemed to be already aligned with that of a human drinking vampire.

Jane tore into her victims neck while Bella continued looking through the man's things as if nothing wrong was going on.

"Holy shit. This guy has weed." Bella raised a large plastic bag in one hand and a bong in the other and was wholly ignored by Jane. Bella hadn't _ever_ had drugs before, but she wanted to at least try some weed.

Bella looked over at the feeding vampire and tried to will herself to care that a vampire was feeding on a human, but nothing. She was more interested in that drop of blood that was slowly moving down the vampire's chin.

Weed and bong forgotten, Bella began to slowly move towards the feeding vampire. She didn't even realize she was moving deliberately slow so that she wouldn't startle the vampire. She didn't know why, but the process of feeding suddenly looked highly _intimate_ and Bella didn't know why she was feeling jealous of the dying man right in front of her.

The human suddenly dropped to the ground as Jane finished draining her meal and finally noticed Bella, now just standing a few scant inches from her. The vampire couldn't move. She didn't know why she couldn't move nor could she understand the tingle she was feeling.

"What?" Jane got out before the brunette could further enter he personal space. The vampire wasn't going to back out, that would be like accepting she was losing.

Losing what?

Jane didn't know either.

* * *

"What?"

Bella was snapped out of her trance and noted that the moment was gone. _Shit_. She had almost locked lips with a vampire that had just fed with blood still all over her mouth. An alarming thing was that she still _wanted_ to peck those pale lips. The truly alarming thing was that she felt nothing for the dead body on the ground. Was there something wrong with her? She could only shrug.

"The car works, let's go. Your turn to drive." Bella could somehow feel that the vampire was confused. It seems like she now had a crush on a vampire that had the emotional grasp of a ten year old. The blonde vampire was absolutely clueless with these situations. It seemed like Bella was going to be in charge if anything was to happen.

Bella would make sure that _something_ would happen, but she would have to get closer and more familiar with the blonde.

Jane took the time to rip apart the body and scatter it around the area while Bella was checking all the other stuff that the guy had. The dead guy actually had a good amount of food in the trunk, at least now they didn't really need to stop over anywhere.

Bella got into the passenger seat and waited for Jane to return when she realized her phone had been dead for a while now. She took the charger from her back and connected it to the car. She switched on the phone and then saw the amount of text messages and missed calls she had. She debated for a few seconds and then just switched her phone off.

The vampire quickly got back in the driver's seat looking as pristine as ever. It really didn't look like she had just drained and slaughtered a human.

Bella passed over the GPS and then their journey continued.

There were several hours of silence, but surprisingly it wasn't uncomfortable. Bella began running through the events the past day or two and accepted that this was the best thing that had happened to her. If Jane hadn't come along, she might have never had a reason to leave her depression and Forks behind.

Bella eventually fell asleep for another few hours. She quickly checked the GPS if the blonde had gotten lost, but surprisingly they were still on course, getting really close actually. It really wasn't possible to get lost though, there wasn't more than one road for hours.

The brunette noticed a small sign from far away, and knew she needed to distract Jane _quick._

"Hey." Bella whispered causing the vampire to look curiously towards the girl who had been quiet for the past several hours. The road had been pretty empty and Jane had pretty much just mindlessly kept the wheel straight and the car moving.

Bella quickly took the vampire's cheek in her palm and locked in her gaze. She felt the vampire's breath subtly hitch even though she had no need to breathe. It looks like the tiny vampire was feeling something other than stoic after all, but it was still too early. She just needed them to pass by that sign without Jane seeing it.

"You're _pretty_." Bella said while silently sighing in relief as they passed the sign.

 _Welcome to Alaska._

Yeah, it would have been bad if she saw that before they reached their destination. Hopefully, Jane was friends or something with the Denali vampires to lessen her chance on getting ripped apart.

"OUCH!" Bella tore her hand back as pain blossomed on it all of a sudden. She looked over her hand to see two puncture marks on her palm. The brunette was shocked that the vampire actually _bit_ her. Her jaw was down as she looked towards her hand and the now smirking blonde.

"Sweet Jesus! You bit me!" Bella was still shocked at the action flexing her aching hand. It was both playful and brutal at the same time. Amazingly, there wasn't any blood. The venom surrounding the two fangs might have caused the wound to not bleed. It still hurt like fuck though.

"You're _tasty_." Jane sneered and licked her lips as she had finally gotten Bella to actually shut up by her own doing. She didn't push any venom into the wound, so shouldn't be a problem. She was able to cause pain and shut the girl up, so much _win_.

Jane knew that snarling, growling, hissing and ignoring the human wasn't going to work all the time. Perhaps she needed to deal with the human another way. A way that was a bit rough, but not enough to rip off a limb or kill her outright.

If the human wanted to _play_ , then Jane would _bite_ back just as hard.

Jane still had one small question lingering in her mind though.

 _Where the hell are we?_ For some reason, this place looked... familiar.

* * *

Last Frontier - Another word for Alaska. (I didn't know it till I searched for synonyms for Alaska.)

 **AN:** Hope you enjoyed this! This chapter has a lot less going on, but it seems that both the girls are slowly trying to adapt to each other, kind of.

Jane is starting to question where the hell they are though, but she'll find out in another hour or two. Good luck, Bella. Oh, and I think Bella is might be a bit sociopathic.

Jane has a playful side too! Dealing with Bella is a new thing she hasn't experienced, since all throughout her life everyone has been afraid of her aside from Alec. Maybe she always had a small childlike side that wanted to come out and play, too bad it might be a bit vicious.

I might be making a Swan Queen story next. It'll be a Dark AU most likely. I'm still trying to watch the first Season at least, but I'll probably just read up on the characters that I want in my story since I've heard that it turns into a clusterfuck. I really dislike Henry though. x.x

 **Update: 06/25/17 Cleaned up~**


	7. The Denali Coven

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 7: The Denali Coven

* * *

 _Welcome to Alaska._

 _Where the hell are we?_ For some reason, this place looked... familiar.

* * *

"So... How old are you?" Bella asked, wanting to break the silence and learn more about her little cr- companion.

...

"Come on!" Bella was now begging. They were already in Alaska, but the Denali preserve was still an hour away.

"Silence." Jane didn't even grace her with a look.

"Do you really want me to jump you?" Yes, Bella realized her double entendre and it seemed like the vampire did too as a quick myriad of emotion was shown on her face. It was kind of funny that Jane thought she had a good reign on her emotions when it was the exact opposite. Everyone else was usually already writhing in excruciating pain at this time though.

Bella could see the vampire trying to process if she would try to jump her again. Bella would.

"Over one thousand two hundred years old."

 _Well, shit._ That was over ten times Edward's age and four times Carlisle's. Bella had to bite her tongue to hold any old or grandma jokes.

"Any... hobbies?" Okay, maybe Bella could have asked a better question, but whatever. It was either that or a spontaneous grandma joke that was on the tip of her tongue.

Jane gave her another deadpanned look. "Torture. Pain. Burning vampires."

 _Well. There goes any possible similarities._ The small vampire was Ancient and Bella knew it would be a hard task getting to know her more, but she wasn't going to give up. At least, she was getting answers now.

Bella was just about to ask another random question when the blonde opened her mouth.

"How does it feel to have a sparkling vampire for a boyfriend?" Jane's question made Bella's eyebrow hitch up.

"All vampires sparkle." What was the petite vampire saying? Didn't all vampires sparkle under the sun?

"How many vampires have you seen sparkle?" Jane looked at her straight in the eye with an eyebrow lifted.

"Well, one." Bella's brow furrowed as she was trying to recall any other vampire that she actually saw sparkled. She had always been in Forks and was used to the cloudy weather covering the sun and the Cullens were always on their _hiking_ trips when the sun was out. Could it be true?

"The fairy lied to you. We were out in the sun yesterday and my hood was off. I don't _sparkle._ " Jane said and left Bella speechless. "I've read from Volturi documents that he was cursed by a fairy."

 _Cursed by a fucking fairy? To sparkle? What the fuck._

The revelation caught Bella off guard and caused her thought process to kind of shut down.

Jane on the other hand had a small smile at achieving silence. There was still the small feeling of missing the brunette's voice, but she just chose to ignore it and focus on driving.

 _What the hell did he do to get cursed by a fairy?!_

* * *

It was around half an hour until Bella realized that she had absolutely _no idea_ where the Denali's lived even though they were already in Denali, Alaska. The brunette had no one to ask and the time before Jane figured out where they were was almost up.

It was obvious that the Denali Coven would be hidden from most of the populace to have their privacy and less chances of regular humans coming within range of them. The problem was that Bella had no idea where in this whole area they could be. It was possible that there wouldn't be any road leading to their hideaway. Even the Cullens' house back in Forks was hard to find if you didn't know where to turn.

The car took a complete stop and Bella could feel the vampire's eyes piercing her side with a glare.

"We are in Alaska." Jane's teeth was now showing with a snarl.

 _Shit!_ Bella could see more signs that indicated that they were in Alaska.

"Why are we in Alaska?" Jane said in a deathly cold voice. Bella could easily tell that the vampire was less than pleased judging by the black orbs staring straight at her. The hand inching towards her neck wasn't calming either.

 _Think, Bella!_

"We have no money!" _Thank God!_ Bella realized that it was a legitimate claim. They actually didn't have any money aside from what she had saved up.

"The money that I brought isn't enough for both of us to have a full trip to Italy! So, I decided to go to Alaska! Where we can get some!" Bella continued and was relieved to see the red start to bleed back into her eyes.

"Explain." Bella was cheering inside as the plan easily came to her.

"I know some Vampires here. If we find them, we can ask for some cash to get the plane tickets to Italy." Bella would also get any information that she could on the Cullens. Maybe even a cellphone number if they're lucky. Crisis averted. Jane already took a bite out of her hand, she didn't want to provoke the vampire, for a few hours more at least... or maybe till the two puncture marks on her hand healed.

"Vampires? In Alaska?" Jane queried with one eyebrow up in a haughty look, as if what Bella was saying wasn't credible. It looks like Jane didn't know the vampires in Alaska after all. Oh well, didn't really matter, the only problem would have been if they were on bad terms.

"Yeah. Denali, Alaska."

* * *

Jane's eyes widened, but not enough for Bella to see. At first, she was about to go into a rage when she heard the name of the Coven that the girl knew about.

 _Denali..._

The Denali Coven.

Jane remembered. It was around one thousand years prior when the Volturi had last paid a visit to the Denali Coven to enact out punishments. She could remember the Coven Leader of the Denali's during that time, their mother, Sasha, guilty for creating an Immortal Child, a child that would never grow and only desire to feed.

She remembered seeing the little blond child with blood around his mouth and bodies of the villagers strewn around him. She remembered smiling and picking him up while Sasha writhe in pain as she looked down.

She remembered watching as the Denali Coven Leader's three 'daughters' cried as Marcus, Felix and Demetri tore her apart in pieces and threw her into the flames.

Jane remembered throwing the Immortal Child into the fire, destroying and _saving_ the child from its own pitiful existence.

The blonde's first instinct was to lash out at Bella for bringing her back here, for being devious at concealing their destination...

..., but Jane knew she was at fault as well for not being more direct with the girl. Jane also knew that the girl did not know of the catastrophe about to happen.

Jane hid her expression. The girl had given her the surprise of bringing her to Denali, well then, Jane would give the girl a surprise as well. Jane kept up the silence for a few more seconds before clarifying, just so that the girl would have no idea what was about to happen.

Well, Jane didn't really know where the Denali's were in this area anyway. The last time Jane was here, houses were made out of sticks. Only regular reports to the Volturi confirmed the fact that the Denali Coven was still within the confines of Alaska.

"Where?" Jane was now actually a bit interested at seeing the three Denali vampires that turned into bunny munchers. Maybe she could even tear one apart if the opportunity arose?

 _One less squirrel-sucker, more wildlife saved._

* * *

"You're not mad?" Bella asked since she had expected Jane to blow up for not being direct in their destination. Had her pitiful explanation of not having enough money worked against the stubborn vampire?

"Where are they located?"

"Somewhere in or around the preserve... I think." Bella chose not to push the issue. She did not know the vampire enough to account for all her moods, yet.

The blonde was muttering under her breath, probably annoyed that Bella didn't have the exact coordinates on where the coven was located. Bella really didn't know. All she did was type in 'Denali' and 'Alaska' and let Google do the work. They had the general area at the very least.

A few minutes later, the car was parked in an area close to the Preserve. It would obviously not be ideal to search with a car since the place might not even have access to a road, who knows.

Bella suddenly realized what was about to happen and couldn't help the small grin from appearing and the feeling of giddiness.

"Get on."

 _Fuck yeah, piggyback ride!_

* * *

Jane ran at her top vampiric speed with the girl attached behind her. She was actually hoping for the girl to cry, get scared and beg her to slow down, but the girl actually had the gall to urge her to go _faster._

 _Crazy idiotic human._

Thankfully, the brunette actually kept her hands around her neck and not mindlessly groping her. It was understandable since if the girl loosened her grip, she might fall off and die. However, Jane was still pretty sure that the girl was trying to smell her hair or something. Instead of being annoyed, the act actually made her feel fluttery, but she shoved it away and focused on searching for the Denali's.

Jane moved her thoughts on the inevitable clash that was coming . She had a large grin on her face that the brunette couldn't see. She knew there was absolutely no way this was going to end peacefully.

It was actually slightly enjoyable to hear the gasps and squeaks of the girl when a branch almost lopped her head off. Jane was purposefully making them all close calls, serves the girl right for annoying her.

It was only around ten minutes into the search and she already could smell the traces of vampires. Covens that weren't nomads, usually set up a perimeter using their venom to saturate the area so other vampires would know that they were in another Coven's territory.

Wasting no time, Jane dashed towards where the smell was the strongest. Several minutes later and both Bella and Jane were faced with a large estate.

Jane let Bella down on the floor and as Bella looked up, she could already see _five_ vampires that were already in front of the mansion. There were five.

 _Weren't there only supposed to be three?_ Someone needs to give her better fucking information.

Calling up her courage, Bella began to move forward to talk to the vampires when she met their eyes. It was more like she met where their eyes were directed to instead. Well, at the very least, they all had amber colored eyes.

Three beautiful blondes, too old for her tastes though, were all glaring at Jane who was just a step behind her. There were two other vampires, one male and one female, both with dark brown hair color that were on the sidelines as well, but their expressions were more passive.

 _Uh._ Did she miss something?

Hissing and growls started, but surprisingly it wasn't from the petite vampire behind her. Bella glanced behind her only to see Jane sporting an evil smirk that made her look lovely and at the same time absolutely demented.

"You are not welcome here, _Volturi_." One of the blondes spoke up in a sneering tone, it was probably the leader.

"Why so _hostile_? Your family hasn't broken any rules recently, right, Tanya? There should be nothing to be afraid of." Jane goaded. It was obvious to Bella that these vampires knew each other. And, it really didn't seem as if they were the best of friends. She could see the blonde bristle in anger. Damn, she needed to intervene before shit was blown out of proportion.

"You litt-" It looked like the blonde Coven Leader was just about to charge Jane when the male vampire quickly intervened and put a hand to the blonde Coven Leader's shoulder.

"Tanya, please. We have a guest." The male vampire softly spoke while indicating that Bella did exist. It seems as if the three blondes didn't even notice she was there since all their attention was focused on Jane.

No wonder Jane didn't say anything or get mad! She knew this clusterfuck was going to happen!

"Eleazar. I had hoped the rumors weren't true, but by the look in your eyes, it seems as my hopes were useless after all." Jane acknowledged the male vampire with a small nod. Jane could see that the ex-Volturi's eyes were now a bright shade of amber, just like the rest of the bunny munchers. She was there when Eleazar asked Aro permission to leave after finding his mate, but she did not think that he would join the squirrel sucker team.

"Jane." Eleazar gave a deeper bow. "Sometimes, change is necessary. Why have you come and who have you brought with you?" Eleazar was curious as to why Jane of all vampires would appear here, alone for that matter along with a human. He knew of Jane's aptitude with direction and tolerance of humans, this did not add up.

Bella was about to introduce herself when the blonde with straight hair suddenly spoke up.

"Hey. Isn't that Bella?"

"Err, you know me?" Bella finally had a say! She was just about to pick a branch up and stab her own hand and maybe flick some blood around since everyone was ignoring her.

"Hell yeah! It would be impossible not to when Alice kept shoving her phone in our faces with pictures of you with her." The blonde that was speaking quickly zoomed to Bella causing Jane to immediately snarl. The vampire only gave a side glance towards Jane and held out a hand towards Bella. "I'm Kate." Bella was caught off guard by the sudden carefree smile and shook Kate's hand without hesitation.

Bella could see Kate concentrate slightly while holding her hand. She could also hear the growling from Jane increase.

"She really is immune!" Kate said out loud and immediately after, Kate was writhing on the ground screaming in pain.

It only took a second and all the vampires burst into action. God damn, everything was going to shit and Bella didn't even know why it was all going to shit!

 _Looks like I might really need to stab myself!_

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry about the delay in the updates. The temperature here has been spiking over 100F and I can't relax enough to write in the heat. Thankfully, the heat looks like it'll be dying down in a week or two.

Chapter is a bit more on the serious side... I think? Sorry I cut it off there.

And, yes. Edward was cursed by a Fae to sparkle. (I really don't remember any other vampire sparkling aside from him.)

 **Warning:** Vampires here don't sparkle, except Edward. I realized that some Twilight fans may like sparkling vampires and therefore I will let one vampire have a _special_ skin tone. All types of supernatural creatures exist in this story, many may not be mentioned, but assume they all exist somewhere.

I have a decent premise and first chapter for my SwanQueen story, I might post it soon just to get some feedback if it looks okay and if I should continue it.

Thank you for all the feedback! I do love reading your thoughts on the story. :)

 **Update: 06/25/17 Cleaned up~ And refreshed~**


	8. Spilling Blood

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 8: Spilling Blood

* * *

It only took a second and all the vampires burst into action. God damn, everything was going to shit and Bella didn't even know why it was all going to shit!

 _Fuck!_

* * *

Jane knew exactly what the blonde bitch with straight hair was doing to Bella when she grasped her hand and shouted something about being immune.

The small vampire knew that the bitch had subtly tested her electrifying powers on the girl, probably informed by the Cullens about the girl's gift.

Although, Jane didn't know exactly why her anger spiked so high from that act alone, nor did she know why she already has the blonde bitch writhing on the ground right now.

 _Mine._

Yes. The girl was her... _responsibility._ No one was allowed to do anything towards the girl unless Jane allowed it. She was Jane's obligation! She was Jane's charge! Her _duty_ was to keep the girl alive and unharmed as per her masters orders...

She was Jane's!

Fury poured through Jane as she could see the two sisters of the electrifying bitch start to close in on her, both wailing like banshees to release their sister.

She could have easily let the sisters share her gift of phantom pain, but instead chose to fight the wannabe succubi.

 _Sloppy._ Jane blocked the lunges, the scratches and whatever else the two blonde vampires threw at her. She could sense the human girl calling out to her, but she focused on the task at hand, even if it wasn't much.

Jane had gone through over a _millennia_ of combat training, more specifically, against vampires and other creatures. Even without a gift, Jane was one of the best guards in terms of combat. Many thought that she had forgone training because of her gift, but what did everyone else know? What did they think she did during the centuries of free time? No one knew her! Well, aside from Alec.

 _Weak._ Jane tore one of their arms out and flung it towards the face of the other. Even if she did not even have training, the blood flowing through her veins might even empower her enough to defeat these pieces of garbage. Human blood enhanced her powers, her senses, her strength, everything that a vampire needs for an edge while these _vegetarians_ are barely anything at all. Dulled senses, weakened strength, slow reflexes and such fragile defenses!

It was sad that these _pitiful_ excuses for vampires had existed for almost as long as she had, but had _nothing_ to show for it!

These kinds of vampires _squander_ the very gift and curse that was bestowed upon them!

 _Pitiful!_ Jane clutched one cracked vampire's face in her hand while her other arm was around the other sister's neck. The sound of slow cracking echoing in the air.

These were the kind of vampires that were left! Jane knew that even her masters never trained anymore aside from Caius. Most vampires had gotten complacent in their immortal lives and Jane was sick of seeing these kinds of vampires around.

The kind of vampires that prefer to live in _harmony_ and peace!

The kind of vampires that feed on animals!

Jane could hear more shouting, but her anger had not dissipated one bit. The only sounds she could truly hear were the sounds of a face cracking in one hand, a neck cracking in the other and screams of pain from the third...

The kind of vampires that were not meant to be vampires!

The kind of vampires that touched what was _hers!_

All of a sudden, a sound rang out and Jane's senses were disrupted as the scent of blood filled the air. Jane knew that scent for she had already tasted it.

The distraction was just enough for Jane to look at what happened and just enough to disrupt her gift on Kate.

She really hated vampires without control too.

* * *

Bella watched the figures blur and the woman who introduced herself as Kate writhe and scream on the ground.

Bella could only move further back and watch as the fight grew more intense. She could only looked at the two brunette vampires in disbelief as they only stayed by their mansion, not even trying to stop the fight.

"Stop! Jane!" Bella could see Jane's fury. She had already assumed that Kate tried to do something to her and Jane reacted in pure anger.

It was actually sweet turning into a furious Valkyrie just for her, but she didn't want the Denali sisters in pieces! Or even worse, dead! One was already missing an arm.

"Fucking hell! JANE!" Bella shouted, but she knew she was still being ignored, so she quickly drew the pistol that she had, hoping that a shot from it would be loud enough to snap the vampires out of whatever trance they were in.

The brunette aimed. Thankfully, Jane had one in a chokehold and the other was grabbed by her face making them all immobile. Bella took aim at the ground, just in front of Jane. Putting a hole in Jane's clothes wouldn't be good for her lifespan nor was shooting one of the blondies.

 _I got this..._

 _Bang!_

 _I don't got this!_

Bella suddenly felt pain and was barely aware of the stares of all the vampires in the area. The black irises should have made her feel more scared, but the immediate pain pulsing up from her arm was more pressing.

"GOD DAMN FUCK! OUCH!" Bella still didn't know what the fuck was going on aside from the fact that there were now four blonde vampires charging towards her.

 _Wow, I don't think I was ever this popular._

* * *

Jane's rage fueled mind instantly faded as she realized what had just occurred. Bella had tried to get all of their attention with a gunshot that was supposed to be a warning, but instead of hitting the ground, the bullet had hit one of the vampires causing the bullet to ricochet straight back _towards_ Bella.

Luckily, it looked like the bullet only painfully grazed the girl's shoulder. Unluckily, there were now three raging blondes going towards her.

The two that were supposedly incapacitated by her had a burst of vampiric strength to break out of her hold and charge into a food source for replenishment.

Jane burst into action. She was older and drank human blood, these paltry vampires wouldn't even come close to her speed. The small vampire instantly got in range to tackle the armless one and sent the full might of her phantom pain towards the other two. The one she had earlier strangled instantly went down, but Kate was still moving despite the phantom pain.

 _No!_ Jane's gift could affect multiple people at once, but the overall damage would be lessened and range also had a negative effect against her gift!

Jane snapped off the head of the armless vampire, it was probably Tanya, and ran with all her vampiric speed towards Bella. She stomped hard as she passed over the writhing Irina and didn't even bother to admire the damage she had inflicted. She had to get to Bella, but she knew that she was too far to make it.

 _Change her._

The thought of changing the human had instantly locked in her mind. She was going to wipe out the Denali Coven first and then change the girl into a vampire.

Although, it did seem as if the gods had chosen a different fate for them.

Just before Kate was able to grab onto Bella, Eleazar was able to intercept and keep Kate at bay. At first, Jane thought that Eleazar would be instantly thrown off or electrocuted, but it seems that he was smart enough not to touch any part of her flesh. It didn't seem like the electric eel was in a intelligent state of mind to think anyway.

Jane finally got to the girl as Eleazar kept Kate contained and Carmen was taking care of the other two downed sisters.

"You stupid, stupid girl!" Jane could only curse the girl while tearing off a bit of Bella's coat to bandage the small gash.

"I was trying to stop you from ripping them all apart! Ouch!" Bella said and winced when Jane began to tighten the bandage.

"You could have died!" Yes, the human girl was merely seconds away from dying. The mission would have failed. The girl would have died. Bella would have been lost. She didn't know why she was growing so attached to the girl so quick. It would have been easy enough to explain to her masters that the girl killed herself somehow, but Jane knew it wasn't that. However, she wasn't yet ready to accept anything else.

It took another several minutes for everyone to pull themselves together. Jane stood on vigilant watch, eyeing all the other vampires within the area, just begging them to make one wrong move.

Tanya was finally back in one piece as her arm and head were back in place. Irina had recovered already from the heavy stomp dealt to her by Jane and Kate was already up, albeit looking a bit more somber than before.

It was Eleazar that approached Jane and Bella, well aware that Jane had at least some trust in Eleazar not to destroy him.

"My fellow Coven mates are _sorry_ for their outburst, especially Kate's impromptu..." Eleazar looked like he was trying to find a word for Kate's stupidity. "...experiment, and would like to invite you both inside to talk."

Jane was about to flat out refuse and start going away with Bella when the brunette already beat her to it.

"Finally!" Bella exclaimed and then began to walk forward. "It only took getting shot by my own gun and a vampire brawl." She quietly muttered, but obviously all the vampires in the area heard it.

Jane had no choice but to grudgingly follow the human less the human decide to do another _Feat of Stupidity._

The girl really had no self-preservation.

* * *

Everyone had finally met back at the lounge area after a few had took several minutes to freshen up. Bella's wound was also quickly treated by Carmen. The Denali sisters were all on one sofa while Bella and Jane were to the opposite of them. Carmen and Eleazar had decide to stay in a love-seat not far away as well.

"Bella! Sorry for the surprise test, but Alice and Emmett were always going on and on about how you were immune to gifts! If only _someone_ wasn't so hotheaded." Kate didn't look at Jane, but it was obvious who she was talking about. A slight migraine also started and Kate knew that the blonde imp was channeling tiny bits of her gift.

 _Fucking bitch._

"Yes, we apologize as well, Bella. Our instinct to consume human blood has never been as high as these past few decades since we haven't had human blood in centuries. Your blood is... _especially_ tempting." Tanya said while ignoring Jane scoffing. Eleazar and Carmen have joined us with our diet on animal blood, but have not done it as long as us."

" _Idiotic_. You still forgo human blood making it more dangerous for yourselves to be exposed. Your control is akin to _newborns_. They've dulled all your senses aside from the sense that craves human blood. I can see how your eyes keep going towards the bloody bandage." Jane grit out, trying to hide her irritation. Jane could see Tanya gearing up for a retort, but cut her off. "Enough _pleasantries._ Bella, speak to them about what we require." They needed to get the resources they needed and leave.

"Apology accepted. It's okay." Bella smiled, but visibly gulped and refused to look straight at Jane. Jane just knew another thing that would absolutely irritate her was about to happen. "Um, can I talk to them in private?"

"No." The girl was trying to hide something. Jane wasn't stupid, she knew the girl had an ulterior motive for going over to Denali and she already had a few thoughts on what they were.

Bella sighed and turned away from Jane, facing the vegetarian sisters. They had looks of curiosity pasted on their faces and it was much better than the look of hunger directed at her a while ago.

"Well, we actually need money for a plan ticket to Volterra, Italy and..." Bella could feel Jane's hard gaze trying to poke holes through her. "I want to know where the Cullens are!" She added really fast, but obviously they all caught what she was saying.

Jane halted herself from saying anything. Even if the girl did know where the Cullens were, it did not even matter when they were going _straight_ to Volterra. The Cullens would most likely be informed after Bella is securely within Volterra as their... guest.

Whatever information she might gather between these conversations would also be directed straight towards her master in case the Cullens were hard to locate.

Jane would let Bella have her illusion of comfort.

* * *

"A trip to Volterra?" Tanya said in curiosity, but every single one of the Denali Coven's mind were churning. It was already surprising to see Jane alone on a mission even more to see her with a live human...

Tanya didn't want to bring the wrath of the Volturi down upon her, but at the same time she did not want to betray her extended family or cousins, the Cullens. She knew how animated Alice and Emmett had been when talking about the girl even Edward was brooding a bit less during that time.

 _What to do?_ A small thin smile appeared on Tanya's face. She knew what she had to do. She needed more information. Jane would be impossible to pry information from, but the girl didn't seem particularly devious, especially when faced with 'cousins' of her beloved's coven. Still, she had to be subtle. There was no point in antagonizing the girl.

"So, Bella, why did you come to us for help? With a Volturi member of all vampires." Tanya could already see Jane looking at her with a frown from her peripherals. It seemed as if the small vampire wasn't just Volturi muscle after all, but that didn't matter. Jane was one of the people who murdered part of her family. She could still remember the glee in the petite vampires eyes as she threw Vasilii, the childe Sasha created into the flames.

"Well, you're the only other coven that the Cullens mentioned. I assumed I would be able to get both financial help and information if I went here." Bella said honestly. Bella's answer was simple and honest, but Tanya could take it apart...

The most important part was that Jane Volturi was alone.

Maybe they would all get what they want today after all.

Except the _Volturi_.

* * *

The conversation continued and Bella did her best to keep the whole thing neutral. She could already tell that Tanya was trying to dig information out of her and she had tried to deflect those particular questions the best she could. Irina, the blonde with the straight hair, only listened to the conversation while Kate was actually a lot like Emmett and didn't censor anything she said.

They had even talked about Bella's possible gift of being a 'Shield' that Eleazar was happy enough to check. The results weren't fully clear, but he had said at the very least she had a mental shield that only affected herself. After that, the Eleazar went back to his mate, Carmen, and continued to stay on the sidelines.

"The Cullens have opted for a world trip, but we agreed that they would visit from time to time." Tanya said. She further explained how it was to cheer Edward up from his leaving of Forks, which promptly got a sneer from Bella and a surprising scoff from Jane.

"Thanks again for the information. If you could just help us get the plane tickets, we'll be on our way." Bella smiled, it seemed as if everything was going according to her plan.

Bella wanted to go to the Cullen's first before entering Volterra, but it wasn't possible for now. Bella knew how dangerous Volterra was, but if the rulers of the vampires wanted her dead or maimed, she would already be dead or maimed. Also, her decision was made, so if Alice's gift worked, then she would see her final destination. Besides, she actually enjoyed Jane's company.

"Why not stay here, Bella? You can wait for your beloved and his family to visit and then talk it out." Tanya suggested, but Bella could tell that it was more of a command.

 _Uh oh._

"I'll be okay. Thanks though." Bella saw the blonde sisters mouth move, all of them having a quick conversation that Bella couldn't hear. Jane began to hiss when the three began to stand.

"I believe I must _insist._ " Tanya smiled eerily, but it was directed at Jane.

"You're _alone_ without the aid of the Volturi _nor_ do they know that you are here from what I can gather." Tanya's eyes darkened and began to slowly circle Jane. Jane had already stood up and was in a crouch right in front of Bella.

"Don't worry about the human, she's safe... You however... It seems as if the Volturi will be losing _one_ witch twin this day." It was obvious that another fight was about to occur and Bella didn't know why. And, they weren't even including her in the conversation again!

 _What the fucking shit!_ And yep, Bella still didn't know what the fuck was going on. If ever Bella turned into a vampire, she'd beat the fucking shit out of anyone that ignores her. If she died today in the crossfire then she sure as hell will haunt all these blonde bimbos!

* * *

 _Twilight - Early School Days._

"Please." Edward looked like he was just about to go onto his knees to beg before Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, son. We'll all help. Carlisle smiled and answered for the coven. However, the rest of the coven was groaning, shaking heads and sighing at the request. Even Esme let a little huff out.

"Seriously? We all have to stay inside the house when the sun is up because Mister McSparkles told his girlfriend that all vampires _sparkle?_ Who does that?!" Emmett cried out, he couldn't believe this shit. "I told you not to piss that fairy off!" The bulky vampire pointed a finger straight at Edward who was doing his best to ignore his accuser.

"Babe, it's only for when the human is around." Rosaline patted her husband on the back, trying to calm him down before he tore his idiotic brother in half, again.

Edward did a small happy dance in his mind getting _his_ whole coven to bow to another one of his whims while leaving the rest to go about their own business. He had some brooding to do. Alone.

"Darlin, you really going to follow on that sparklin' bit? I don't want another person to think you're a fairy again." Jasper quipped while earning a smack from Alice.

"It'll be fine. I've already seen what's going to happen. He's digging his own grave." Alice smiled as she stood up to prepare for school and to get to know Bella a bit more. It would be _preferable_ to be on Bella's side, besides, Alice already loved the girl.

* * *

 **AN:** It actually turned out longer than I expected. So much for the Denali Coven just helping Bella. They kind of plan to, but knowing that Jane is alone and the Volturi doesn't know where she is, they want to take the chance to destroy her. (But! Jane beat all their asses an hour ago! We'll see~)

I put in a small part (Early School Days) to answer the question about Edward sparkling in a guest review. I hope it was an adequate explanation! :)

 **Warning:** Vampires don't sparkle aside from Edward. Vampires can grow their hair and nails.

 **P.S:** I posted Sanguine Vengeance, a Victoria/Bella story. It'll only be a three-shot. I had to choose between either Sanguine Vengeance or Abductor's Torment. Obviously, AT won and SV turned into a tiny three-shot.

Feedback would be awesome! :)

 **Edit:** Few grammar errors fixed.

 **Update:** 06/29/17 Cleaned up. Taking forever to get to the end x.x


	9. Burning Bridges

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 9: Burning Bridges

* * *

 _What the fucking shit!_ And yep, Bella still didn't know what the fuck was going on. If ever Bella turned into a vampire, she'd beat the fucking shit out of anyone that ignores her. If she died today in the crossfire then she sure as hell will haunt all these blonde bimbos!

* * *

Yet again, Bella felt helpless that she could only watch the fight break out within the mansion. She could only stand powerless right behind Jane as the vampire was acting like a shield for her.

From the little information Bella could gather, she knew that the three sisters of the Denali Coven had a _huge_ grudge against the Volturi and the look of _absolute_ _hatred_ in Tanya's eyes seem to tell her that it was personal too.

Bella inwardly cursed. Assuming that the petite blond didn't know the Denali Coven was a grave mistake. There was absolutely nothing comical about the current situation.

Tanya's offer seemed legitimate. Bella _could_ actually just stay with the Denali Coven while waiting for the Cullens to finish their trip...

..., but did she really want to just _wait?_

Wait for them like the time she waited for Edward to return to her when he left her in the forest? Wait for them like the time she waited for Alice or any of the Cullens to contact her during those several months of _emptiness._

No.

Screw that.

Bella was done waiting like a damsel in distress. This was why she wanted to go along with Jane to the Volturi. It was _her own_ decision and no one else's. Bella knew that the Volturi were dangerous, but she would take that chance. She highly doubted they wanted her dead, so the worst that could happen was for her to be turned into a vampire...

...

How was that even bad?

Bella had such a bad record in dealing with humans in general. Her relationship with supernatural beings had always been _way_ better than anything else, well, aside from the abandonment problem. The abandonment was actually because she was human as well.

Human. That was always the main problem.

Yes. Her choice to go with Jane would be the best. Waiting for the Cullen's always had a big chance to backfire to where they'd just dump her back in Forks. However, with Jane by her side? It changed everything.

"Guys! Can you just let us leave? Please?" Bella tried one more time, trying to make her voice louder to overcome the hisses and growls that were being thrown around, but, as usual, she was ignored.

Bella felt a swift blow to her chest that made her fly straight into the couch. The blow wasn't painful, it only blew the air out of her, she was about to scream at Jane for pushing her, but the battle had begun.

Bella realized Jane had pushed her towards the other couch because the Denali sisters quickly dove in straight for Jane. Jane had enough time to push her out of the fight as well as run straight through the wall, outside into the field to get some space and probably to ensure that Bella wasn't dragged into the fight.

The brunette was about to follow when she had a hand to her shoulder kept her restrained.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I can allow you to watch, but I can't allow you to interfere." Eleazar and Carmen both flanked her making sure there was no way she could interfere with the fight as they moved outside.

"You seriously support their actions?! Weren't you in the Volturi with her?!" Bella screamed as she watched the battle begin. She knew it was futile to struggle and decided to wait for a possible chance and not just waste her energy.

"No. I'd rather focus on a peaceful means to end this, but it is far too late. If Jane lives and the Volturi find out about this, then they might just mobilize to wipe out _my_ coven." Eleazar solemnly said. It was obvious where Eleazar's loyalties were. The two vampires flanking her would rather watch Jane be destroyed than to have their coven punished for the three sisters reckless actions.

Bella could see Tanya and Irina already crawling on the ground in pain while Kate was trying to get ahold of Jane to incapacitate her. Kate was probably able to slowly resist Jane's phantom pain by somehow counteracting it with her own version of pain. Bella didn't really know how the fuck their gifts worked, but that's how she saw it.

Jane was obviously winning. The human didn't even know why the blonde bimbos thought they could best Jane? Sure, they probably gorged on animal blood right before their talks to replenish themselves and glue back body parts, but how were they going to beat Jane?

"Jane! Don't kill them!" Jane took a glance towards Bella and that was all Kate needed to push their plan.

* * *

It was only a glance, half a second of looking towards the human. A half second _mistake._

"ARGH!" Jane screamed as something, some sort of liquid, smashed into her face.

 _Burns._ Jane's sight was taken. With no vision she was unable to properly place her gift on the other two blondes that were writhing on the floor just seconds ago.

 _Venom._ Jane could tell by the scent wafting to her nose, she had no idea how they had prepared some venom beforehand, but they had and it was actually effective.

"You filthy pieces of garbage would actually stoop this _low_?" Jane hissed, but kept her ears open. She needed to buy time before her eyes were able to regenerate. The blondes must have prepared it when they were reattaching themselves together.

 _Left._ Jane dodged and pushed off the ground flipping backwards after hearing movement in the wind. Still in the air, Jane sent her phantom pain in the immediate area where she was just at and was rewarded with a scream of pain.

As she landed, Jane couldn't even enjoy the scream of pain as she could feel the wind split from in front of her. The vampire put up her arms to block, but a punch was still delivered that hit her straight in the face. Jane instantly reacted, grabbing the arm with one hand and using an upward palm strike to sever the arm.

Soon enough strikes were coming from all over and Jane was _losing._ She needed more time to recover!

Jane unleashed her gift in random wide spread areas, but couldn't maintain it as the sisters were striking simultaneously from different angles. She needed to destroy one of them _now._

 _Back left._ Jane intercepted the punch and was about to send pain while severing another limb, but was rewarded with several thousand volts of electricity.

Jane grit her teeth, enduring the continuous stream of voltage. The petite vampire was finally able to open her eyes, but couldn't do much as Tanya swooped in and put her head in a headlock, just like what she did to the bimbo a while ago. She tried to activate her gift, but the continuous flow of electricity was preventing it.

* * *

"The great Jane Volturi, _pacified._ " Tanya tightened her grip and could hear the crack sounds coming from Jane's neck. The continuous flow of electricity would make sure her nerves were disrupted enough not to use her gift or use her full vampiric strength. Kate's gift may be purely short range, but it was _very effective._

Tanya kicked out Jane's legs out from under her and forced her to her knees while Kate still held Jane's fist sending the paralyzing current continuously.

The Coven Leader was actually straining herself, trying to break off Jane's head, but the other hand on her arm and the small vampire's persistence weren't budging.

Irina was already several meters in front of them, speeding up with her vampiric speed to give a strong kick straight to Jane's head to fully disable and decapitate the worse half of the witch twins.

Tanya could see it now.

 _Victory._ The first win against the Volturi. The first strike against the Volturi since over a millennia ago when the Romanian Coven and the Egyptian Coven fell to the might of the Volturi army. It would be a _crippling_ blow with one half of the witch twins destroyed. Tanya knew her history, she knew about the retaliation of Stefan and Vladimir, the last two members of the Romanian Coven. How they recruited hundreds of vampires only to be _obliterated_ by the witch twins.

Maybe it was time for a new order? Where human drinkers would be eradicated?

And maybe...

Just maybe...

She could be Queen.

* * *

 _It's not fair._

The dark feelings Bella had harbored deep down began to surface again. The times when she was helpless when Edward _chose_ for her to keep her _safe_. The times when Jacob _ignored_ her and wanted her _safe._

Safe!

Bella didn't want to be _safe!_ She wanted to _live!_ To hell with being safe!And, Bella knew without a doubt that staying here wouldn't be in her best interests.

Jane needed to win...

..., but horror began to creep up on Bella's face as she realized the Denali sisters had fought dirty. A vial filled with some type of liquid blinded Jane and the battle slowly went downhill from there.

Bella tried to move and scream, but Eleazar held her in place.

To watch it all unfold _against_ what she wanted _again._

Bella struggled even harder as she could see Jane disabled. She could see Jane withstanding the electrical attacks and even the crushing grip on her neck, but Bella knew that the charge Irina was about to do would end everything.

 _NO!_

Bella could feel her chest tighten. She could feel something deep down that needed to be released. And, _no,_ it wasn't an orgasm.

The brunette could only close her eyes as she felt a rush of power expel from her whole body. She could feel the drain on her body, it almost felt like the time she was depressed and crying two days straight when the Cullens left.

The weakness lasted only for a second and suddenly she could feel the energy rush back into her.

The surprise of whatever just happened caused her to land on her knees. Bella opened her eyes and released that she wasn't restrained anymore.

 _Holy shit._

All the vampires around her were asleep?

Bella ignored the two downed vampires behind her and rushed towards Jane. The vampires that were in the brawl were almost all in one knocked out pile. Bella swiftly removed Jane from the hands of the other blondes and dragged her a few meters away.

 _I thought vampires couldn't sleep?_ Jane was... well, asleep, all the vampires were.

Unless they were dead? Bella honestly couldn't tell. Vampires didn't really breathe if they didn't want to. All their eyes were closed...

 _Shit. I can't believe a mental orgasm did this._ She'd figure out later what that was, she had no idea what it was other than it felt like an orgasm in her head. No matter how retarded that sounds.

"Jane!" Several prods and nothing. The petite vampire looked unharmed aside from the few cracks in her neck.

Thinking quickly, Bella opened Jane's mouth and spotted the sharp canine.

"God, this is my dumbest plan yet." Bella sharply hissed in pain as she pushed her thumb into the sharp canine drawing blood. She immediately lifted her hand up, so just in case the vampire wakes up, she won't lose a finger.

Several seconds and several droplets later, she could see the vampire start to rouse.

Red eyes quickly snapped open and met brown.

"What did you do?" Jane could only remember a blank and that hasn't happened since _ever._

"Oh, hi Bella. Thanks for saving me. You gave me blood? How sweet! I think you deserve a reward! Oh-" Bella was going to continue imitating Jane when the vampire stood up and grabbed her head and put their faces just a few inches away from each other.

" _What did you do!"_ Jane hissed. She could see the other incapacitated vampires around and the blonde just had no explanation. The human somehow used a power that was not even supposed to be possible. Didn't the girl have a mental shield? How does this mak-

Bella didn't hesitate to peck Jane's lips due to the close proximity which distracted Jane's thoughts immediately.

"Thanks for the reward." Bella grinned. It wasn't how she wanted a first kiss with the tiny vampire, but she couldn't help herself. The shocked expression was just so much win. She was also about to cop a feel, but decided otherwise _for the moment._

"Y-you!" Jane actually stuttered. It wasn't like it was her first kiss... Well, it was actually her second kiss. There was one village boy who surprised kissed her one day, unluckily for him, dentists and hospitals didn't exist back then.

"Hey. I saved your butt... somehow. Let's raid their house, I don't know how long whatever happened will last, but I sure don't want to find out." Bella winced. "Oh and I need a bandage. Fuck! I think there's a hole in my thumb." The wound in her thumb wasn't really bleeding that much anymore, but it looked a bit deep and it hurt like a fucking bitch!

Jane's expression changed and quickly grabbed the thumb and began sucking on it.

Bella's jaw just fell open as she watched Jane sucking on her thumb. Heat began to pool around the pit of her stomach as Jane's eyes slowly met hers. She was pretty sure her jaw was unhinged and there might have been a bit of drool that seeped out.

Jane slyly grinned as she released the thumb with a pop sound from her mouth, making sure there wasn't any lingering venom in the wound. This human just brought out something in her that made her want to be more... playful. It was a welcome change actually. There were plenty of other people she could torture with pain and be a bitch to after all. It was actually almost like dealing with Alec.

 _Alec._ She was starting to miss her twin brother.

"I'll take care of these bodies." Jane could see the protest about to come out of Bella's lips and held a hand up. "I will not kill them, but we need to disable them. You search the house for whatever you need. We leave as soon as we can." Jane watched the girl slowly walk away and still wondered how in the hell a human was able to disable vampires without consequence?

Jane's eyes lingered south towards the girl's posterior for a split second before she fully turned away.

The scariest thing was the girl was able to disable even Jane.

The petite vampire shook her head and would be determined to try and figure this out in the near future. It was obvious that the girl didn't know what was happening either. What Eleazar said about the girl's gift being 'not clear' was starting to ring true.

No point in brooding about it. She had work to do... Jane looked over at the five incapacitated vampires and a big grin just broke out.

 _Fun._ Oh yes. This would be fun indeed.

* * *

Bella ran inside the mansion, picked up the backpack she had with her and began to scour the place as quickly as she could.

As she expected, there wasn't any food around, but the fridge did have a copious amount of blood, but it was all probably animal blood and useless to Jane.

The brunette ventured over to the rooms and was quickly rewarded with lots and lots of cash, which she quickly stuffed inside her bag. There were a lot of other knickknacks, but she didn't really want to annoy the Denali Coven by stealing items that had sentimental value.

After her back was stuffed with money, Bella began to walk towards the outside when she suddenly felt a bit tired, but brushed it off.

There was a lot of portraits on the walls that Bella didn't get the time to look at a while ago. There were many of the Denali Coven's blonde bitches along with a few others that Bella didn't know. There was on portrait that even had the Cullens painted on to it. She sighed heavily before moving outside.

Bella's face scrunched up when she saw that Jane was throwing things into the distance. She noticed that the bodies weren't even in the area anymore.

"Jane? What the heck?" Bella approached and Jane looked towards her with a huge evil grin. Bella looked down and saw that she was throwing _fingers_!

 _What the fuck!_

"I didn't kill them." Jane then threw a bigger piece, it was probably a palm without fingers. It was just nasty as fuck.

"Won't breaking them into pieces kill them? What the hell are you vampires?! Lego pieces?!" A lot of the facts she continued to learn about vampires were starting to sound stupid. It was like she was stuck in a dimension where someone decided to make vampires have weird characteristics!

"No. Vampires are highly resilient. Attached them back together and give them a bit of blood and they will recover within minutes."

"How will they even put themselves back together?!" Bella wanted to smack herself in the head. This would be the surefire way to make an enemy out of the Denali Coven.

"I left Carmen and Eleazar with one arm each and their heads attached. I hid some of the pieces in the forest around us. I think there was a bear that took Tanya's head though..." Jane shrugged and tossed what was left of the pieces she had into the air like confetti.

Jane recalled where she left the other pieces. Kate's head was stuck in a pile of dung and Irina's head was tossed into a pond. The other parts were largely intact aside from Tanya. Let's just say that Tanya will have a hard time pleasuring herself fully until she finds a _missing bead._ She actually handed it towards a squirrel that probably hid it in his pile of nuts. There were more surprises that Tanya would discover _stuck_ in her body.

Bella just shook her head. Reasoning with Jane about some of these things just wasn't worth it. Although, Bella had to admit that what she did was really funny.

"Their garage is over th-" Bella collapsed to her knees and could feel her vision start to swim.

"Bella!" Jane immediately caught the girl before she hit the ground. The sudden weakness was obviously from using whatever special attack she used a while ago. It seemed as Bella took their energy for a short amount of time and used it as her own, but apparently a human body really isn't capable of handling it.

"You used my name..." A weak grin formed on Bella's face as she continued to fight for consciousness. Bella took a deep breath to give out last instructions before she fully passed out. "Two hours... South... Anchorage... Airport..." Bella wanted to give more instructions, but passed out.

Jane sighed and carried the girl to the Denali garage. There were several cars, but Jane chose the black Porsche. She carefully put Bella into the back seat with her backpack as a pillow and made sure that the girl wouldn't fall off by extending the seat belts.

Jane looked around and was tempted to set the whole place on fire as they left, but she knew the girl with her wouldn't want that. Bella wouldn't want that...

..., but then again... The girl only told her not to kill the bimbos. This coven was already marked for death, more so if Aro sees her memories. All in good time.

She then began to drive the car out a few meters away from the house before getting out again.

 _No one messes with the Volturi!_

And, so, Jane found a few cans of gasoline and began to drench the house in gasoline before setting _everything_ on fire.

 _No one messes with me and what's mine!_

Jane then began to drive south without so much a glance towards the budding inferno behind her. Hopefully, the Denali Coven would able to get out of the area before the humans sent in their fire trucks. It would be a shame for the bunny munching coven to be destroyed by the Volturi if they let themselves be discovered by humans after all.

 _What was it that the human said?_

"Two hours. South. Anchorage. Airport."

It shouldn't be too hard to find. Jane stepped on the gas of her new black Porsche and sped down the road. However, she failed to spot red gleaming eyes watching the car from a distance.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm only using Google maps for directions! Don't call me out on it! My level of directions is at Jane's level.

Well, I left the Denali's alive. Bella isn't really bloodthirsty enough to want their deaths. Jane still did a number on them however. Playing a scavenger hunt for body parts should be fun~ Coming back to a burnt house with _all_ their valuables will suck though. Oh well, Jane doesn't really give a fuck. Bella only said not to kill them.

So, anyone bet that Jane can reach her 2 hour destination to the airport? :)

Bella's gift isn't terribly imaginative, but I didn't want to deviate far from the original. My take on Bella's gift is that it was only in its infancy stage. Bella's gift, for me, is Energy Absorption. That has always been in my mind ever since I read/watched Twilight. Any powers that were used on her usually failed because she absorbs it by default. The shockwave she let out absorbs all energy within the area and steals it for herself and it does friendly fire. Her human body cannot handle it yet.

Thank you for the feedback! Replying to comments and chatting really is always fun. R&R if you have time!

 **Update:** 06/29/17 Cleaned up~ Half way there~


	10. Further and Further Away

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 10: Further and Further Away

* * *

"Two hours. South. Anchorage. Airport."

It shouldn't be too hard to find.

* * *

Okay. It was _very hard_ to find. The trip to the airport was supposed to only take two hours, but it has already been _three days_! And the human was still knocked out! She was alive at the very least since her breathing hasn't stopped and Jane had to try and get some water down her throat without drowning her.

Jane was adamant that it wasn't her fault. She had seen the sign 'Anchorage', but then there was road reconstruction. She took another route, but there was a _cow_ lounging about on the road! The vampire was about to get out of the car and move the cow, but there was a herd just off the road and she just knew that they were all eyeing her. Jane didn't really like killing animals nor did she want a stampede of cows, so she had to take another route. It happened over and over...

Eventually, Jane gave up on Anchorage and just tried to find a town or city that had an airport. There were a lot more instances where Jane was detoured from where she wanted to go! This who thing wasn't her fault! And, Finally...

... well, she was here. In this area...

"Mmm..." Finally! Jane took a look at the backseat of the Porsche and the girl was finally waking up.

Jane just continued driving and waiting for the human to get her bearings. Bella immediately moved forward into the front seat.

"It's about time you woke up." Jane grumbled. She wouldn't relay the fact that she was actually getting worried that the girl wouldn't wake up. Adding to the fact that Jane didn't really know where the hell they were going from here anymore... yes, the situation was bad.

"I'm hungry." Bella reached for her backpack, opened it up and groaned. "Fuck! All my snacks were in the other car! I guess it hasn't been two hours since we're not even at the airport yet, can we go back to the car we left?" Bella questioned. This backpack only had a shit ton of money, but other than that, nothing. It felt like she hasn't eaten for _days._

"..." Jane mumbled. No matter how she would say it, it would look like it was all her fault.

"What?" Bella was already looking outside, confused to why they were surrounded by... dirt. Well, dirt and a lot of sand. Was there a desert near Alaska?

"I said, it has been _three full days_ since you collapsed." Jane stopped the car to the side of the road. There were a few people around, but she didn't care. She faced Bella with the most serious face she could muster.

" _Three days_?!" Bella cried out, not really believing the vampire, but at the same time knew that Jane wasn't one for jokes. Three days! "And you were _driving_ for three days?! Where the heck did you take us?!" Bella was getting a migraine, she needed to get some food.

Before Jane could say anything, a face burst through the side window on Jane's side.

"Hola! Comprar un sombrero?" Jane immediately snarled and pushed the face out of the window and started up the car as Bella suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh my god." Bella just continued to laugh finally knowing where they ended up. "Really, Jane? Fucking Mexico?!"

"Shut. Up." Jane knew where they were, not really how she got here, the Border Checkpoint was a good indication. If she were human, her face would most likely be beat red by now.

Bella just couldn't stop laughing for the next several minutes while Jane just stewed in embarrassment.

"Whew. Okay. I'm good. I could go for a taco." Bella said trying not to laugh again. Jane tried to ignore her, but Bella was starting to learn how to nudge Jane her way. "Come on, Jane, I haven't eaten for three days. Feed the human! Feed! The! Human! Fee-"

"STOP! Fine! We'll get you your _stupid taco_! There's a few things in the back." Jane indicated and Bella found a few plastic bags on the floor that she hadn't noticed earlier that had snacks and other foodstuffs. Bella thanked Jane, but still told her that she wanted a taco. Too bad Jane didn't realize the double entendre.

Bella activated the GPS in the stolen Porsche and looked for the closest airport and taco place, both were out of the way. It just seemed as if there was an empty dusty road in front of them for a while. Conversation quickly began and this time, Jane was actually answering. It looked like the vampire had quickly softened up to the girl.

Jane realized it even though she had only known the girl a couple of days, she couldn't bring herself to hate the girl. She was... an annoyance at best, but her presence was refreshing. The girl did _technically_ save her from being destroyed.

It was enjoyable to finally have someone to talk to that wasn't afraid of her. Alec was different, he was family and that didn't count. And... well, Heidi was Heidi. Felix and Demetri were both like... servants... or dogs.

"So... You have a twin?"Bella remembered hearing Tanya saying something about a 'witch twin'. Bella continued munching on the random snacks that Jane had gotten most likely during her stops for gas. She was curious about the vampire and wanted to learn more. What better time to get to know her when there aren't wolves or vampires trying to kill you?

"Yes, his name is Alec. Normally, we are sent out together with the other guard, but I was ordered to do this solo." Jane said. She remembered always wanting to go on a solo mission, but that urge was slowly dissipating. On the other side of things, if she was sent with someone else to abduct Bella then she wouldn't be in this torment. The torment of bullshit creeping up and getting lost, not Bella.

"How old were you when you were turned?" Bella held her tongue mentioning an age right away because she knew she was still treading on eggshells around the blonde, she didn't want to be denied the unfettered access to all these answers.

Jane looked straight into Bella's eyes and realized she wasn't trying to make a dig into her age. She turned her attention back to the road and replied.

"I was turning sixteen... before the villagers tried to burn Alec and I at the stake and my... Aro, saved Alec and I by turning both of us after slaughtering the village." Okay, she almost half way to sixteen. She eyed Bella from her peripherals and saw the frown appear on the girl's face, but at least it didn't look like the human was pitying her.

Bella asked for the reason why and Jane explained how the village was just getting paranoid about her and her brother. Beating up the boys from the village didn't help her case either. Who would believe that the tiny blonde village girl could beat up boys twice her size?

"Wow. Too bad you couldn't take revenge for yourself." Bella quipped and continued eating. Jane was surprised yet again at how she said that like it was nothing. It truly was nothing, to vampires, but to humans? Jane knew that a lot of humans still vainly tried to hold their image of being _humane_ , but it seems like Bella's thoughts were a bit... skewed. She didn't even care that Jane killed and drained the man they took the vehicle from.

It truly was too bad though, Jane always wanted to _wipe out_ her own village and make them see just how terrifying her gifts were. What did the villagers ever see her do? Paralyze a butterfly? She would have torn them all limb from limb, one by one as their loved ones watched.

"I want to say that I'm surprised by how _unaffected_ you are by my draining a man in front of you, taking apart the Denali Coven and not caring about that girl we ran over, but I'm starting to believe that your morals aren't too different from a vampires." Jane actually gave her a compliment, it was pretty much saying that Bella's mind set was leaning closer and closer towards how a vampire thinks.

"As long as you don't snack on my family or friends, I don't really care." And, Bella really didn't, there were too many people in the world anyway. "Why did they want to kill you anyway?" Bella only knew that the Denali Coven and Jane all knew each other and didn't have such a good history together.

Jane quickly told Bella more about the Volturi, what they've done and the what happened to the Denali Coven when an immortal child was created.

Bella listened intently and it really did make sense why they needed to destroy the evil baby that only wanted to suck some blood. She heard the glee in Jane's voice while telling the tale of tossing the kid in the fire and that was probably why the Denali Coven was even more pissed.

A comfortable silence descended on the two travel companions as they were getting closer to the next town that had a taco store and the airport.

Bella looked over at the blonde and couldn't help but want to touch the girl. She still couldn't believe how strong the petite girl was. Watching her fight multiple vampires at a time and actually beating them back until they resorted to underhanded tactics. She still remembered when Edward fought for her against James...

... _That pussy._ Speaking of James... Bella recalled the hunter having a mate.

 _I wonder what happened to that redhead?_ The redhead was definitely hot.

Bella noticed that Jane's eyes were getting darker. Did she not feed?

"Hey, Jane, have you had blood since the last time I gave you some?" Bella knew that Jane could hold out for longer than regular vampires due to regularly consuming human blood and because of her age, but the brunette didn't want her travel companion to be hungry. What was a human or two sacrificed on the way to Volterra?

The brunette would also let Jane drink a bit from her if she wanted to. Becoming a vampire was already on her bucket list anyway, no harm done if she did turn into one prematurely. She wanted to see what Jane's reply to her offer would be. Having Jane drink from her again, how hot would that be?

 _Mmm, very._

Jane turned back her dark red eyes towards Bella, a bit touched that the human actually bothered to ask and remember. Her mouth did start watering as she remembered the _oh so sweet_ tasting blood. It was the best tasting blood she ever had, but somehow she was always satiated even if she didn't have it. It truly was a weird feeling that she couldn't really explain.

"I can hunt while you get your tac-" There was suddenly a large pop and the car was out of control due to how fast they were driving.

 _SCREECH!_

Jane tried the best she could to maneuver the Porsche, but could tell it was not working out as it spun on the road.

It was a lost cause.

Jane quickly grabbed Bella and jumped out of the car after smashing through the door. She landed quietly on the ground with Bella secure in her arms, but the car was lost as it suddenly went up in flames.

"What. The. Fuck!" Seriously, Bella was starting to get pissed. It was like something didn't want them to get to where they wanted to go to!

"Something blew the tire. It was a projectile, I heard the sharp sound whistle through the wind right before it hit." Was someone trying to hunt them? Jane surveyed the area and tried to smell any scents, but there wasn't really anything.

"God damn! All my stuff was there!" Bella was getting really pissed off. All the money that they collected from the Denali Coven was all in her now burning bag. Her passport, her clothes, her cellphone, her gun! Everything! She was just about due to change underwear!

"Let's move. I don't know what hit the tire to make it blow, but I highly doubt it was human." Jane had to keep her attention up. Something else was out there...

Jane could see Bella sifting through her pockets, but only bringing out a few dollars.

"Yes! I think I still have enough for two tacos!" Bella then extended her arms gesturing Jane to carry her. No way was she walking in this desert, fuck that. Who the hell would put out their tires?

Bella still didn't understand what the hell was going on. Oh well, she was getting used to it. Maybe it was a human thing?

The witch twin just sighed and took the brunette in her arms. She made it looked like she still loathed the act of carrying Bella, but secretly she was enjoying the warmth coming from the human's skin.

A couple of minutes away from their crash site, Jane found a scent that could be problematic or helpful.

 _Another vampire's territory._

* * *

"This is really stupid." A female voice signed into a phone.

"Yes, yes. I told you I did _exactly_ as you said. I put up the detours, broke the roads, changed the signs and I even released all those cows. I just-" The voice sighed again as if resigned.

"Yes, I blew out their tires and I'm sure the witch twin didn't notice me." She listened a bit more to the person on the other side of the phone. "I trust you. I know. You told me. Their vehicle is disabled, they should stumble across the Warlord's abode soon enough."

"I know. I love you too." A click sounded and the cellphone went dead.

"The things I do for love."

* * *

Eleazar sighed and could feel a phantom migraine coming along. He looked over to the pieces they were able to recover and it wasn't looking good.

Eleazar and Carmen were able to piece their bodies back together and hide before the firefighters put out their burning mansion. All his notes, work and belongings were all just ash now. Hindsight, he should have stopped his coven from antagonizing Jane.

"I think my boob is over in that direction." Kate said, she currently was only a head attached to a torso... the rest of her body... well, it was better not explain it further. Just note that she was still missing numerous pieces.

"The fire spread to the forest a bit. I do pray that none of your body parts were burned." Eleazar was currently trying to piece some fingers together, they had found quite a few already and it was like putting a bunch of legos together.

"I still don't believe or actually understand what happened." Irina said, they had discussed it for a while after Irina and Kate were able to kind of function. None of them remembered what happened other than blacking out, which has _never_ happened to them in their immortal lives.

"The Volturi will not let this pass once Aro sees what occurred from Jane." This truly was bad. Finding all the pieces would take a while and they haven't even found Tanya's head yet. Eleazar also had an inkling to what had happened. Just before everything went to darkness, he was able to feel the same pulse that he had felt when probing Bella.

"We will have to find a way to get ahold of Alice. Maybe she can help find Tanya's head and divine all the other missing pieces." Irina needed to talk with the Cullens. Their time was ticking and they needed help if they wanted to survive the Volturi's wrath. She was sure that Carlisle would be eager to help them.

What to say though? Bella has been kidnapped by the Volturi?

 _Yes._ It wasn't far from the truth and it would get the Cullen's support easily.

* * *

Tanya could only blankly watch as the baby bear cub rolled her head off the cliff and into the waters below.

* * *

 **AN:** Google maps again for the win. Denali - Monterrey, Mexico is 72 hours by car. Please, do not call me out on my directions. And, no, I haven't been to Mexico or the border.

I don't know how I feel about this chapter since it was a bit rushed as well. I just wanted to give them some extra time to bond~ (And slowly further the plot. Oh! **I actually have a plot** now! Kinda. :D)

Well, they're in Mexico and lost all their stuff. Sorry to anyone that wants them at Volterra already, but I need them to be closer to each other before that point. First, they'll be meeting with a certain retired Warlord.

The feedback is great! Thanks for all the suggestions and support! If you do have any, just keep dropping them in reviews or pms. I might just put extra segments at the end to answer questions or just show some random stuff like the Denali Coven's Scavenger Hunt.

 **Updated: 07/01/17** Cleaned up.


	11. Getting Ready

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 11: Getting Ready

* * *

A couple of minutes away from their crash site, Jane found something that could be problematic or helpful.

 _Another vampire's territory._

* * *

"So... We're headed to some random Mexican vampire?" Bella asked while still being piggy-backed by Jane. Bella and Jane both knew that the brunette wouldn't be able to walk through the arid plain long enough to actually get through it.

"Somewhat. Your passport and all the money burned within the car." Jane sighed, she really had _no idea_ what to do now. How does one get a passport anyway?! This was all Heidi's specialty! "We will need to try and... _ask_ for help." More like Jane would demand help or rip them apart... It wouldn't be that easy though. Jane knew exactly _who_ the vampire that lived here was and threats would not work against her.

"Do you know them? I really don't want more surprises trying to kill me." The Denali Coven came to Bella's mind and she didn't need another repeat of that. It seemed that hatred for the Volturi was pretty common for vampire-kind according to the bimbos. Bella still didn't know how she had activated her gift last time and wasn't even sure she would be able to do it again anytime soon.

Jane had already warned her not to try to use it _and_ warned her not to distract the vampire ever again when fighting. It made Bella smile though, it means that Bella meant something to the small blonde if she was actually a distraction.

"Somewhat. I met her when the Southern Vampire Wars ended." Jane replied and continued to tell the story knowing the brunette would just keep asking more questions about it until satisfied. The blonde told Bella how the Warlord, Maria, along with a few other vampires made armies of newborns and tried to take over the whole southern area to get revenge for their covens earlier destruction.

"There came a time when the Warlord, somehow, lost most of her allies and was left with an unstable army of newborns after the battle was technically won in her favor. Eventually, the Volturi needed to step in to quell the creation of more newborn armies." Jane remembered how tedious the whole mission was.

"There were vampire parts _everywhere_. I was sent along with a few other of the Volturi guard. Containing the newborns was easy enough, but the clean up took a while." Jane could recall how many parts they had to pick up and burn one by one! It took _days._

"The only surviving vampire Warlord was Maria. She was spared and let off with a firm warning to never create another newborn army. She had also explained that the main person who could actually do this already disappeared." Jane ended her tale and it seems like the girl was sated enough for now.

"This is nice though." Bella pressed her chest more against Jane's back causing the vampire to take in a gulp of unneeded air.

 _Gotcha._

Bella waited a bit for more of a response, but nothing. Guess she needed to provoke the vampire a bit more.

"Isn't this nice?" Bella whispered huskily in Jane's ear and she could feel the hands holding up her thighs slightly tighten.

Jane was suddenly feeling _warm._ She obviously knew it wasn't from the arid wasteland nor from the sun, but from the slip of a girl that was on her back. Jane knew what it was, but she still refused to accept it. She had gone by _centuries_ without this feeling, but she wasn't dumb enough not to know what it was.

Bella wouldn't relent. She knew her time could be short especially when she decided to travel with Jane to the Volturi. She counted on the Volturi not killing her or even Jane protecting her, but she still had no assurance. It was a bit funny that she wasn't scared though, all it made her was a bit more... bold.

Who'd ever want to die a virgin?

The brunette untangled her arms around Jane's neck and began to slowly feel down her body. Bella could feel Jane stiffen, but continued her ministrations until both her hands were feeling the underside of Jane's breasts.

Bella wanted a reaction and got it, Jane suddenly increased her running speed so much that Bella was nearly flung off. She immediately shifted both her hands and gripped tightly on the two breasts like they were handlebars on a roller coaster.

It only took a few seconds and Bella felt herself being lifted off the blonde and slammed on the ground, as gently as you could slam a person anyway. Both blackened eyes were immediately staring straight into her own chocolate brown ones.

 _Fear_ was non-existent. The burning in her core, however, couldn't be ignored.

Bella could see it clearly, the _lust_ , the _want_ , emotions Jane probably had not yet come to term with, but her vampiric side already had instinctively accepted it. She felt Jane's hands start to roam her body as the vampire took in a deep breath. She could also see Jane's fangs were already out, eager to pierce soft pliable skin.

It was not how Bella pictured her first time to be, on the dusty ground in an arid wasteland, but it didn't matter. Heat already poured through her loins as she arched up her body to press herself closer to Jane and her wandering hands.

Bella felt Jane's hands roughly go down her body, going straight for where the heat was concentrated. Jane's fangs were also so close to her neck and Bella could only bear her neck, allowing Jane to take a bite if she wanted one.

"I believe I would rather you not fornicate so close to my abode." An amused voice said.

Jane wasn't amused as instinct overtook her normal rational senses. She quickly blocked off Bella's body from the intruder, hiss and crouched, preparing for an attack.

"I mean no harm to you or your mate, Volturi." Bella guessed that this was the Warlord that Jane had told her about earlier unless the vampire wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

Maria had kept her distance when she let her presence be known. She wasn't oblivious to the _smell_ that was brought from downwind. Looking like the small blonde was about to take someone in the middle of the barren plain wasn't a common occurrence either, nor were people coming within her territory either.

The Mexican vampire waited and kept the safe distance while the blonde took the time to reel in herself. The arousal and craving for blood wasn't that hard to miss. It seemed as if the small vampire was missing out on both at the moment.

A few moments later, and it seemed as if the vampire had come to her senses as the human girl stood up and calmed her down.

"Jane Volturi. To what do I owe the _pleasure_?" Maria had not seen a Volturi member in over a century after they had helped her _clean up_ the mess left by the Southern Vampire Wars.

Though, it was a very big surprise that the Volturi Enforcer had come alone along with a human mate to boot. Maria tried to make sense of the possibilities, but was stumped. Why did someone with the Volturi even have someone still human?

Jane's dark eyes greeted her. The shade was still near black, it seemed like the vampire was in need of blood... and possibly a sensual touch. Maria would have offered some blood, but she never really took the time to extract blood and store them. She always did like them _fresh._

"The closest town is several kilometers to the south west, that will be the easiest place for you to acquire blood." Maria suggested, but Jane only hissed louder as if trying to keep the vampire away from Bella.

"Good control or not, it almost seems like you haven't had blood in over a week. I vow that no harm will come to the human girl." Maria really meant it, she never did have a taste for killing young girls. Besides, getting on the bad side of the Volturi wasn't good for anyone.

Maria eyed Jane as her rational sense was finally winning out. A human and a vampire traveling alone together. Maria was not one to gossip, but this just seemed so _juicy._

Being alone for decades does get a bit boring.

* * *

Bella could see the indecisiveness as Jane didn't want to leave her with a vampire that was almost a stranger, but she could see that Jane really needed to drain someone and not just a quick bite.

Bella's own gift that hit Jane must have dealt more damage than they imagined since Jane had only fed around four days ago. The energy she had sapped probably had something to do with it.

"Jane, it's alright. Just be quick and don't get lost." Bella said as Jane faced her with the dark eyes that seemed to promise so much. Looks like Bella's try at seduction worked wonders, but probably at the wrong time in the middle of an arid dust bowl.

 _Teenage hormones._ Yep, she'd blame it on that.

Jane turned away from her and looked towards the Warlord. Maria was actually fairly short, five foot one at the most to Bella's five foot six, you really couldn't tell how dangerous a vampire is by anything. All of a sudden, the Warlord dropped to the floor screaming in pain.

"Jane!" Bella reached over, but the blonde continued to torture the other vampire with phantom flames.

Just as quick as it started, it stopped. The Warlord looked up in surprised anger and Bella was bracing herself for another possible fight.

" _That_ is what you will be feeling for the rest of your unlife if anything happens to her!" Bella and Maria could both see the resolve burning in Jane's eyes. "I will _tear_ you apart and burn your body slowly as I keep your head in _eternal_ pain if she is harmed!" Jane continued growling.

Bella was silent, but inwardly she swooned so much at those words. Bella raised a hand to Jane's cheek and caressed it, the sexy growl immediately turned into a soft purr. "Go." Bella smiled as Jane immediately ran for the general direction that Maria just gave.

Bella was now alone with a human-drinker that she just met five minutes ago, but just like always, there wasn't any fear.

"Now that your _protective_ significant other is gone, let us get inside the house, away from all this dirt." Maria gestured to how dirty their clothes were.

Maria frowned as they stepped into her house. _I just showered too._

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Bella and Maria were seated in a small living room after both had taken time to have a shower. Maria had offered Bella some clothes while her own were drying out, but much to Bella's dismay, Maria only had dresses. Bella sighed and decided to choose the simple white one.

"So, what brings you here in the wastelands of Mexico?" Maria started questioning. What else was there to do than to get to know her guest?

Bella then began to explain Jane's mission to take her back to the Volturi and how they actually ended up in Mexico. Maria had laughed about a few of the random encounters and especially what Jane had done to the Denali Coven. Maria went a bit quiet when Bella had mentioned searching for the Cullens though.

"The Cullens." Maria's face then held a bit of apprehension, she hadn't heard from the Major in a long time now. "How has Jasper been?"

"Jasper? Well, he was alright last I saw him, still kind of bad at controlling himself around human blood though." Bella cringed and held the scar she had gotten during her birthday when Jasper went _loco_. That's what being a stupid vegetarian vampire does to you after all. "You know Jasper?"

"A long time ago." Maria smiled wistfully, and Bella didn't have the heart to pry deeper. "So, what is your connection to the Volturi? Is it because you're Jane's mate?" Maria had been wondering quite a bit on how they actually found Jane's mate while the girl was still human.

"Hah! Mate? Yeah, right." Bella laughed, but she did wish that was true. "Don't throw that word out, I've had other vampires and even shifters claim the same thing." She didn't need the word 'mate' confining her. Edward claiming to be her mate and Jacob hinting it at times didn't help either.

Maria's brow went up. "You're not mates? That is impossible." The signs were all there, it was fairly obvious on how to spot it if a human was the mate of a vampire or not. "Jane's first action was to protect you even when she was acting on instinct. _Hungry_ vampires do not protect humans. The most that a vampire that needs to feed will do is to run away from humans if they do not want to prey on them." Maria explained.

It was very rare for vampires to find their mate while human, but not unheard of. Sending out a hungry vampire to see who they wouldn't attack would actually work in discovering their mate, but looking for one amongst several million would never really work out.

"I've had other vampires protect me and they..." Bella went silent as she recalled the numerous times she was getting close to the Cullen vampires and the times when they protected her. Anytime they had black eyes, they had to run away from her to feed on animals, there was no exception.

Maria could see realization dawn on Bella's eyes. "Now you get it. Jane would have drained you or ran away, but not protect you in such close proximity. There are _numerous_ stories about Jane that even I've heard from passing nomads. She _hates_ humans. It may be hard to accept that your significant other is a blood draining vampire, but the signs are there." Maria hadn't been around vampires much, but she had a coven over a hundred years ago and even had a mate.

"I have no problem with vampires draining humans, it's the natural thing to do." Well, Maria was liking how this girl thought more and more. She was even wiser than a lot of vampires that thought drinking from animals made them more human.

 _Basura vampira._ Garbage vampires.

Bella and Maria continued to trade stories. Maria was actually surprised that she was getting to like the human. Her fearlessness in dealing with red eyed vampires was a huge plus in Maria's book too. It was reaching the second hour when Bella realized that Jane had been gone too long.

"Fuck. I think Jane's lost." Bella groaned. Maybe she should have accompanied Jane. Well, thankfully, the topic about mates was changed. She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face though.

"Ah, yes. I've heard about that as well, but no one would ever dare speak of it." Maria had heard about the directionless 'powers' of the worse Witch Twin from others, but it was also mentioned to _never_ mention it unless that being wanted to be quickly destroyed.

"Oh well. She'll find her way eventually. Hey. I've got a request..." Bella grinned. This _was_ Mexico...

* * *

A gruff looking man in shades looked over at the brunette, not really sure how this should play out. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry at the moment.

First, he suddenly got a call from one of _the numbers_. There were a few numbers passed down to him by his father from grandfather and were expressly told to _follow_ anything that the number asked of them.

Secondly, when he picked up the phone and a girl said the numbers, well, he immediately followed them, which led to what was happening right now. He brought his whole stock here.

"I want those two. Oh, mmm." The girl pointed at two pistols and he could only nod as he watched the girl munch on a _taco_ that he was ordered to bring along with the arms he had for sale. "God, this is so good." He was so glad he didn't bring his men to this.

"Oi, chica, do you even know how to hold a gun?" He wasn't supposed to question her, but he couldn't help it. Who the hell was this girl that had him order a taco and had him bring his whole stock of arms? ... a taco!

He was an arms dealer!

"Course I do! Ohh! I want three of those." He looked over to where she was pointing and indicated incendiary grenades. The girl couldn't be older than seventeen maybe and she was getting incendiary grenades?

 _Dios mio!_ My god. A little girl ordering guns. What has this world come to?

"Chica..." No, he couldn't sell his stock to a random girl. The girl didn't look like she had money either!

A door opened to the side and he looked over. The girl that came in looked a bit older, but was obviously a native of Mexico. She was beautiful with her dark shade of hair, but something was bugging him...

His eyes opened wide as he recognized the girl that just came in.

 _Mierda. Mierda!_

There was no mistake.

 _It was her!_

 _Maria._

It was the same girl that helped his great great grandfather's arms business to start during the _nineteenth century._ There even a damned _portrait_ of her in his mansion! The name _Maria_ was even inscribed in the portrait!

He paled even further when he noticed the red eyes.

 _La vampira._

"Hey." The brunette called out to him and he immediately responded. He wanted to get the hell out of here as quickly as possible. Hopefully, alive. "I want incendiary rounds for the pistols." He passed on to the girl everything she wanted and immediately got back in his truck, not even asking for payment or anything.

He started his engine, but all of a sudden, the girl in the portrait was right outside his window with red eyes focused on his own. This was probably the end.

"Si se habla, se muere." _If you talk, you die._

He could only nod his head vigorously as he continued to sweat.

If he got out of this alive, he was quitting the family business.

* * *

Jane was _fucking_ lost. Four hours have passed and she has yet to see any town. She wanted to blame Maria for lying to her, but she knew better even though she didn't want to admit it.

Her eyes had gone completely black and she was sure that the first person she came across would be _lunch._

A sound of a vehicle was heard and Jane immediately lunged for the driver, ripping the person out of the truck while the truck crashed several meters away.

Jane quickly ripped into his throat and started draining all his blood. As soon as the body was drained, Jane tore apart the body and tossed in different places for animals to find.

As soon as she was done taking care of the mess, Jane was back to problem number one. She was still lost.

The blonde took a look around...

... and saw Maria's small house just a few miles away.

...

They would never hear of this.

 _Never._

* * *

The sky was bright blue as Tanya looked upwards as her head continued to float with the waves of the sea. She could feel the phantom burning in her loins, but it was never enough. She could only stare forth as bird droppings scattered over her face.

In the forest close to where the Denali Coven was, a squirrel was busy trying to bite a small nut that wouldn't break open.

* * *

Mierda - Shit.

Height: (Just using the wiki ones.)

Bella - 5'6

Jane - 4'8

Maria - 5'1

 **AN:** The random arms dealer guy was one of the people Maria had dealt with in the past. Of course, she dealt with his predecessors, but the family business stayed the same. It is almost like the thing Jasper had with J. Jenks the lawyer who provided forged stuff. Well, he was short-lived anyway.

Jane was _really_ hungry by the way. Getting energy drained and not having blood for four days was getting to her. Jane protects Bella instinctually even if she's hungry. Only time she would drink from Bella is if it was offered. (Even then she couldnt really drink a lot.)

I felt like this chapter got a bit wordy, idk. (Somehow I'm just never satisfied with what I put down.)

So, yeah, Bella's equipped with incendiary ammo. Vampires catch fire real quick right? :)

I might put up a chapter highlighting other characters next chapter.

Thank you for the great amount of feedback, comments and suggestions! I do love hearing all of them, drop any if you have the time! :D (Especially things you think I could improve on.)

 **Update:** 07/04/17 Cleaned up.


	12. Fragmented Perspectives

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 12: Fragmented Perspectives

* * *

The blonde took a look around...

... and saw Maria's small house just a few miles away.

...

* * *

Jane had just finished showering after returning from her meal and Maria had directed Bella to the back area of the house to try out her new pistols. Jane tied her long blonde hair before putting it up in a tight bun and then proceeded to go towards where Bella was.

"Volturi." Jane glanced towards the side where Maria called out.

"Jane is fine, Warlord."

"Then call me Maria, _Jane._ " Maria smiled, it was kind of fun to be interacting with other beings that weren't going to be dinner for a change. "I wasn't able to thank you for your assistance in _cleaning_ all the leftovers of the Southern Vampire Wars." And it was true, by the time the Volturi finished the clean up, they all disappeared leaving Maria alone. It was also kind of hard to thank them when your life had just been pardoned.

"It was all my-" Jane's face scrunched up as if she was about to says something toxic. "It was all at the command of Aro. No thanks will be needed." Aro... Had Chelsea's influence weakened? Anytime she had ever started to disrespect Aro or any of the kings even within the confines of her own mind, Chelsea's gift usually adjusted something... but, it never degraded this fast? It was something to look in to.

"I shall get down to the point then. You need help getting back to Italy, but aren't sure how." It was absolutely amusing how a vampire much older than herself was just about as clueless as the teenage human she was with. Maria wouldn't judge though, she knew how tight the leashes were on Volturi guards.

Jane nodded. It was killing Jane inside, but there really wasn't any alternative, a quick alternative anyway.

"There is a person I can contact that can smuggle you into Italy. I would have suggested getting fake passports, but well, I do not have that particular kind of connection right now." Maria shrugged, she never needed anything aside from weapons in the past and places to house her newborns. "I have never ventured away from Mexico and have been a recluse most of the time after the wars." Maria was starting to regret how she spent her victory though after spending the small amount of time with the human. Maybe she should have tried to reestablish her coven?

"That would be great! Right, Jane?" Bella clapped as she overheard the conversation that was going on. Jane just grunted. "So, when would we be able to fly off to Italy?" It was kind of stupid that she was so excited to reach the place of her possible death, but it was exciting nonetheless.

Bella sat down right by Jane and was gleeful when the vampire unknowingly pressed closer to her. It really was like what Maria said about a lot of it being instinctual. She knew Edward never did that, if anything, he actually inched away from her.

"Oh, no. The contact I have only uses boats." Maria replied.

Both Bella and Jane had no reply against it. Jane hated airplanes more than anything and even though going by boat would be slower, it would at least be less irritating. Bella had only gone on small fishing boats along with Charlie and was excited for another new experience.

"It is going to take around a month however." Maria's contacts were really old and rusty, and this particular one was always busy.

Bella expected protest from Jane, but surprisingly there wasn't any. Just last time, the small vampire was rushing to get to Volterra and suddenly it seemed as if she was content just doing whatever.

 _Not complaining._

Now, they had a whole month to spend in Mexico. Bella's grin grew as she looked over at the petite blonde.

The brunette was _very_ determined to get _closer_ to Jane before their trip to Volterra. Bella would have to ask Maria for a room to crash in and also convince Jane to stay in the same room. It shouldn't be hard enough.

It was almost like a vacation with a significant other. Bella licked her lips as her raging hormones began to surface.

 _And, everyone knows what couples do on vacations._ Oh, yeah. Bella was going to the her best to enjoy this.

* * *

Alice had seen _millions_ of possible futures. Everyone thought that she only had random visions from time to time, but no, she had visions _every single moment_. Alice knew how to control her thoughts, Edward could only read what Alice _allowed_ him to read.

The future was too fragile for someone like _Edward_ to try and manipulate.

Edward expressed that hearing stray thoughts was such a problem, but his minor migraine was nothing compared to what she had to deal with.

Alice had seen many visions...

... there were some where Edward and Bella had gotten together and even had a Dhampir, a hybrid, as their child.

... there were some where Bella _died_ in the truck crash where Edward saved her or just randomly died to a slip, really, that clumsy girl.

... there were some where she had even gotten together with Jacob, before being thrown away like garbage when the shifter found his imprint.

... there were even some where she, herself, got together with Bella.

None of those visions were possible anymore, Alice made sure of that. Each one of those visions would have led to _failure_ , would have led to unhappiness and emptiness.

Most of her visions, Alice was able to start ignoring and tune out, almost like trying to dismiss the sound of white noise from a television or the static from the radio. She had done her best to funnel through the endless possibilities and tried to find the _best_ possible route. It was hard, but Alice had been doing this ever since she became a vampire. She had seen Bella a _hundred_ years before she was born...

... and why was that important? Because Bella was the center of _everything,_ well, the center of the vision that _mattered._ It sounds stupid that just one person, a human, had that much pull, but it was _true_. It was true enough that Alice had to play around it.

Meeting Bella was never a coincidence. How much coincidence could a _seer_ actually have?

No self-reassurance and confidence in her own plans would stop all the different visions though, not all of it anyway.

Visions. Unending streams of possible futures that can't be held back. Most can be ignored, but some? There was no escaping some. Some days, they just struck.

Alice's eyes opened as the vision enveloped her.

 _Again._

 _Death._ Alice could see the remnants of a wide scale battle. Bodies littered the field, bodies of vampires, shifters, humans, fae, and so many other types of creatures that it just seemed impossible.

The sky was dark with storms, but the arcing of strange energies made it obvious that the storm wasn't a natural occurrence. If the sky wasn't a dead give away then the sundering ground was another indication that nothing about this was natural.

Alice could see the eye of the storm. These recurring visions were always so similar, it was always _her._

 _Bella._ Alice noticed Bella right away even with her transformation into a vampire, but the glowing red eyes that were leaking red energy wasn't normal.

Bella stood amongst the ruined world and dead bodies as fissures continued to crack the ground as they tore apart the fabric of the world.

The girl had no response, only standing aimlessly watching the streaks of unnatural lightning in the sky and all she did was mumble a word over and over.

At first, Alice couldn't hear it, but eventually after she had so many visions of the same type, she had heard the name that was being mumbled.

 _"Jane..."_

Alice blinked as the vision ended. This was one of the outcomes if she didn't take precaution. Bella would now reach her full potential no matter what.

This type of vision had the same type of trigger each time.

 _Jane's death._

This wasn't the first time this type of vision had come to Alice.

Alice had seen this vision time and time again... This future was the _consequence_ of Alice's meddling, but this route was the _best_ route. This was the only route that Alice and even Bella would have to be _truly_ happy for eternity. This was a _possible_ future if care wasn't taken, but the _alternative..._

The alternative to that bleak future was a future that they would be happy. It might have been selfish, but Alice wanted her own happy ending too.

Alice had chosen. There was no turning back.

There were many other visions too, but the reoccurring visions had the highest chance of happening.

And this vision _must_ be prevented...

... but so did so _many_ other visions.

"Midget! Stop having visions in front of the TV!" Emmett shouted trying to get a glimpse of the show he was trying to watch.

Alice just smiled sheepishly and took her seat beside Jasper.

"You alright, darlin'?" Jasper drawled.

"Yeah! Everything's great. Just deciding if I should go shopping now or tomorrow!" Alice faked a smile, but no one could really tell, not even Jasper. He could try to read Alice's emotions, but he would only read happiness because he would only be able to read Alice's emotions from the future.

Only a little bit of acting left.

* * *

A few days passed since the kidnapping incident happened in Forks.

"How's your son, Paul?" Charlie asked after seating near his friend. It was a devastating blow to have one of the La Push boys stuck in the emergency room and to have his daughter missing. Charlie was still very much in shock about the whole thing, but he was trying to keep his mind off it. He really didn't know how long he could keep it up.

"I don't know, Charlie. The doctors said... He'll heal, but children might not be possible..." Paul Senior, father of Paul had his face in his hands, but took them out to look at Charlie. "I'm sorry about Bella. I can't believe this happened." He continued to shake his head. His son's manhood had been nearly fully blown off. There was a stump left and all he could do with it was take a piss sitting down.

"I've sent out word to the higher ups and the other counties. The kidnapper who took Bella and shot your son will be found." It was all Charlie could cling onto. There were already investigators inside his house trying to find more evidence on the culprit that even stole his own gun from his house.

He could only hope that the other counties would be able to start putting out an alert for his missing daughter.

Charlie eventually got home when all the possible evidence was taken and crashed on his bed. He gripped one of the pillows on his bed and tossed it. The pillow smashed through a lamp, but he didn't move to pick up the shattered pieces.

The sheriff had been putting up a strong front all day as people were feeling sorry for what occurred, but only now could he feel the pain of his missing daughter. Only now were the tears beginning to well up.

Charlie knew Bella was strong and he could only hope to whatever god was out there that she would come home okay.

 _Come home safe, Bells._

 _Christ_. He still had to tell Renee about this.

* * *

It was nearing a month since Jane's departure and strangely, there wasn't much trouble within the confines of the Volturi Castle.

Alec passed around the guard's lounge. Alec, Demetri and Felix had all gone on another successful mission, but being idle suddenly got Alec just worrying about his twin.

"This is just too strange." Alec was starting to see weird instances within the Volturi, mostly around Aro.

"We know you miss your sister, but she'll be fine." Demetri waved Alec's concerns away. Sure, the little midget could get lost, but what the hell could happen to her? Nothing could kill that little demon.

"Janey will be fine. I am always keeping up with the data feed. If there is suddenly a huge massacre or something like it, we will know. We know that the girl was already taken though." Heidi had shared the same information with her fellow guards two weeks ago. An APB, all-points bulletin, had been released by the police claiming Isabella Swan kidnapped.

"No, I know Jane's fine, probably lost, but fine. It's how Master Aro is acting." Alec had been around the Volturi Kings ever since he was turned and this anomaly had only begun recently.

Demetri, Felix and Heidi's eyes narrowed as they got serious while listening to Alec's concerns. They would have included the other guard in their talks, but Aro had forbidden all the guard from being together at the same time, Chelsea and Corin, especially.

"He has not _once_ asked for any update regarding Jane." Alec could only watch the looks of 'duh' directed at him for so long.

"True. Normally, he would always keep you and Jane within the castle walls... The only time both of you would be allowed to leave is if either the kings were coming along as well..., but I guess that hasn't been the case recently." Felix said.

The vampires lounging around began to think more. It was true that Aro had kept the Witch Twins glued to his side for the past millennia, but now he's sending them out on missions and not even interested on any update from Jane?

"Demetri, can you sense the general direction where she is?" Alec asked the tracker.

Demetri just shrugged and began to concentrate on Jane's particular tenor or flavor to track her. Just as he could feel himself grabbing ahold of the trail, it snapped. His eyes snapped open as well and his brows furrowed.

"What the fuck? I... can't? I know she's in America, but I can't lock onto her." Demetri continued to try, but to no avail.

"That's what I was afraid of. I overheard the kings talking about the person they wanted Jane to kidnap. Apparently, she's a mental shield." Alec didn't even know why they didn't inform Jane of this earlier. It was like they were purposely keeping them in the dark.

The four Volturi guard members continued to discuss about the possibilities, but eventually they had to start doing their duties.

Alec could feel the subtle prodding within his mind to be more trusting to Aro, but nothing would change the fact that it seemed that Aro was more paranoid than usual. And, it seemed as if the focus of it was Jane.

 _Be safe, sister._

* * *

The boat was due soon, but Jane was not sure she'd survive when it came.

She doesn't even know how everything escalated so quick!

Jane was just petrified as a drunk Bella had just ripped off her shirt and began to...

 _Oh gods._ Yes, Jane Volturi was in trouble.

 _Alec, save me!_

* * *

The throne room was empty aside from the three Volturi Kings. The room was vacated for them to be able to talk about some personal matters.

"Aro, I still do not understand why you have let Jane out of the castle on a mission _alone._ " Caius had said this multiple times and had still not gotten a straight answer.

"It is nothing you need worry about, Caius. My gift has given me the knowledge of possibilities that I wish to... _avoid_." Aro didn't explain further and Caius just sighed.

Aro had seen what was going to happen. It needed to be avoided. The Volturi would stand _forever._

"You speak as if you have the gift of foresight, brother." Caius then shook his head and left the throne room, knowing that there wasn't going to be a continuation for the conversation.

Marcus had also silently stood up and left the room, not really having any input, leaving Aro alone.

"Foresight. I really do need to invite Alice back for a visit." Aro just continued to sit silently alone within the throne room, scouring all his memories and stolen memories for more knowledge. Perhaps it was time to expand the Volturi ranks once more...

Everything was under control.

 _Everything._

* * *

Tanya had been counting the times that the sun rose and set. It was approximately a month and her head had only continued to float southward. Various droppings and other things had already crusted upon Tanya's face. There were even some barnacles that had taken up residence and there was also a hermit crab that almost made her mouth home, luckily, her jaw was solidly shut.

The blonde could feel her body being pieced together again, mostly, and wondered how long she would be aimlessly drifting across the sea.

* * *

Dhampir - Half vampire and half human.

Corin - Power to keep others content. It's how the Volturi keeps Chelsea and others in line. (Books)

 **AN:** If the Alice part was a bit confusing... Basically, Alice can see a lot of futures, but the more time passes, the more it changes, obviously. Now that Bella is with Jane, the future Alice can see revolves around the two. Alice is seeing the consequence of Jane's death which she needs to help the world avoid it. More will be revealed on this point in the future to have this make more sense. (This Alice vision was not actually supposed to have been revealed yet.) Gotta love seers though, they always somehow see, well, DOOM!

I was planning to fast forward the next chapter, but I might go through Bella/Jane's whole month together to document it. I think traversing and exploring Mexico would be kind of fun and a lot of possible adventures and misadventures to get into! I also think spending a chapter or two bonding could bring their relationship to the next level, well, Bella's not exactly shy, is she? (Sorry to anyone who wanted to get to the Volturi already.)

Thank you for the great amount of feedback as usual! Thank you to all the guests who also place comments, I would reply directly if you had accounts! :P

Fav/Follow if you like the story and review if you want to comment, question or any suggestions! (A lot of questions and suggestions eventually turn into some part of the story somehow. 'Tanya's Head' Chronicles~)

 **EDIT:** Just a note! The vision Alice had of Bella going super mode, that has _a lot_ of factors in it and can possibly be over 1,000 years from the current timeline. Don't be hoping that Bella will be going broken like that because she won't. It is a vision that Alice wants to avoid. That is only showing the possibility of what a being with the power to absorb energy can possibly be. I'm not saying it won't happen and I'm not saying it will happen, but just note that it's only one of the millions of visions that Alice is having.

 **2nd Edit:** Yeah, I took down a segment of the vision because it does spoil a bit much. Sorry, it wasn't my intention. :\

 **Update:** 07/04/17 Cleaned up~


	13. A Trip to Town

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 13: A Trip to Town

* * *

Now, they had a whole month to spend in Mexico. Bella's grin grew as she looked over at the petite blonde.

It was almost like a vacation with a significant other. Bella licked her lips as her raging hormones began to surface.

* * *

 _Bang!_

Jane silently watched as Bella continued to practice shooting cans and bottles that she had scrounged up. It had been over an hour since the girl had began target shooting and surprisingly Jane found herself still immersed in just watching the human.

"Still don't believe me?" Maria said as she leaned by the wall that Jane was skulking around. The warlord had initially assumed that Bella was Jane's mate and hadn't stopped hounding her about Bella since they met. Jane's initial response was to break a few limbs and douse her in phantom pain, but the blonde couldn't feel any malice in the words.

Bella also told her to play nice... Jane grin her teeth and was reminded how _easy_ it was that she followed what the human wanted. And, in all fairness, Jane actually got along with the warlord, to the point where she was actually _tolerating_ the incessant veiled teasing.

"No." It had only been a few days and the warlord had not eased up on explaining more about mates to Jane whenever the human wasn't in earshot.

The really crazy part in all this was that the Mexican vampire made _sense._

 _Hungry vampires do not protect humans._ It was one of the statements that Maria had given and rung true. Jane had _never_ really cared which human she devoured most of the time as long as it wasn't a child. Jane just couldn't shake the instinct to protect the human, Bella, away, even when she was hungry and drained. She had told Maria that it was her _mission_ , her directive, to protect the human and that was what overrode her desire to devour Bella.

Jane knew she was lying to herself, but just like her sense of direction, she was not yet ready to admit it.

 _I've seen how you look at her._ Another day and another reason Maria brought up while Jane watched Bella quietly. Jane didn't really have an answer for that. She had later asserted to herself and to the warlord that it was part of the mission to keep her safe and out of trouble, but Maria had just laughed it off and reminded Jane that watching the girl sleep wasn't part of the mission.

Jane was confused.

She didn't know, but she knew.

She didn't understand, but at the same time she understood it.

She kept trying to lie to herself, but it wasn't working.

Maria had actually goaded her into action a few times. Small tiny touches towards Bella, getting too close to Bella and several other things that made Jane want to set her on fire.

Well, Jane did. She had tuned down her gift and hit the warlord with migraines every time she tried something like that, tried to touch Bella. Instead of being at the receiving end of a glare or fight from the warlord, all Maria gave her was a sly grin.

That sly grin that kept popping up every time Maria passed by the room she had loaned them where Bella was snuggled up to Jane. That sly grin that came up every time she would be caught staring at Bella and forget how much time passed.

"There's that look again." _That sly grin._

It was like another Heidi. A Mexican Heidi? No doubt the two would probably get along, if not to just annoy her to death. Thankfully, Mexican Heidi didn't want to give her makeovers.

Jane sighed and didn't answer. She continued to watch as Bella was finishing up her target shooting. The girl was actually getting better. The ammunition she was using would also be deadly to vampires, as to why the Volturi had not thought of using them? She had no idea.

Bella had reloaded her pistol and hid it behind her where she had a gun holster as she began her trek towards Jane. The girl had a big smile and even Jane couldn't help the tiny smile that was starting to appear on her face when faced against that smile.

"Hey Jane! Maria!" Bella immediately attached herself to Jane's side and nodded towards Maria as if it were the most natural thing to ever do. Jane always had an inner war going, whether to push the girl away or to let her do as she pleases, but it seemed as if the instinct to push the girl away was losing almost all the time now.

Another grin came up on Maria's face, but Jane didn't even bother reacting this time. The warmth emanating from Bella was starting to fill her up and Jane was just content.

"Jane?" Bella was suddenly in front of her looking straight in her eyes. "I said I'll be ready to go right after I make a call." Jane made a face, but Bella just poked her nose. "You promised to come with me to the town. No excuses!" Bella quickly pecked Jane's cheek before the vampire could do anything and began to go to the other room after borrowing a phone that Maria had provided her.

"Purring." Maria said.

"Excuse me?" This vampire really wanted to get on Jane's nerves.

"You were _purring_ when she pressed closer to you." Maria began to move away from where she was towards a table. "Vampires only _purr_ when fully satisfied or when in the presence of their mate." The warlord had taken a small black purse from the table and tossed it over to Jane which she promptly caught.

"Enjoy your date." Maria then instantly sped out of the house with only a faint laugh heard echoing as she got further away from the house.

 _Stupid Mexican Heidi._

* * *

Bella sat alone in the room Maria had given to them while twirling the phone in her hand. It had been a couple of days since their stay here in Mexico, but it had already been a week since she had left Forks.

 _Come on._

The brunette had asked for a phone from Maria to be able to contact Charlie. Bella didn't really feel sorry or regretful for anything she had done, but she did feel a little bit guilty that she had just left Charlie with a tiny note stating not to find her.

The problem was is that the note was _useless_ when the Shifter pack had probably told her father that she had been kidnapped.

Still, she didn't know what to say to Charlie.

 _Hey, Dad, I was kidnapped by a vampire and will probably be dead or a vampire by the end of the month._ Well, shit. That one was definitely out.

 _Dad! I'm safe with my kidnapper! You don't have to worry!_ Bella facepalmed, that wasn't any better.

 _Dad, I know this is hard, but I'm in love with my kidnapper._ Stockholm Syndrome!

Yep, Bella had nothing. No good explanation prepared and no excuses, it was almost the same feeling when she decided to let herself be abducted by Jane.

 _Fuck it._

Bella dialed Charlie's number.

 _Don't pick up._ Bella would give it three rings, then she would drop it.

 _Ring._ One.

"Swan here." _FUCK!_

"... Hey, dad."

"Bella?! Where the hell are you?! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, dad. Stop panicking." Bella tried to calm down her father, but it didn't seem to be working at all.

"Bella! You've been missing for a week! Tell me where you are!" She could hear the worry in his voice, but _that_ was the reason why she called, to at least soothe it down.

"Dad, I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay, but I won't be coming back." Bella just felt it was better for her dad to have some closure at least. She didn't want to subject her dad to what Edward and the Cullens did by leaving with only talking to Edward and not the others.

"Bella. Just tell me where you are. Please, Bells." Charlie was now pleading and Bella wanted nothing more than to give in to the pleas, but she couldn't. Being locked within Forks would do nothing for her nor was it even possible to go back in the first place, not at the moment anyway. Dragging her dad into this would just kill him if the Volturi got wind of him having any knowledge about the supernatural.

"I love you, dad." Bella's voice hitched with emotion even if she had prepared herself to be more aloof about the whole thing. "Tell Renee that I love her too and that... I'm sorry." _For everything._

"Bells-" Bella pressed the hang up button and shut off the cellphone. Tears burned in her eyes, but she knew it was the right thing to do. But, was it really the right thing to do? Wouldn't this give her dad more incentive to try and find her? Wouldn't this call mean that she was _alive_?

A tear dripped down and now she just wasn't sure if she should have just let her dad assume she was missing or dead.

Before Bella could do anything else, a hand was already on her shoulder. Bella swiveled her tear filled eyes and landed on Jane who had a frown on her face. She wasted no time and pulled the blonde vampire into an embrace, placing her head in the crook of Jane's neck. Bella dried her eyes on the vampire's shoulder and gave one last squeezing embrace before pulling back and darting out a tiny peck on Jane's lips before the vampire could react.

Bella could see that Jane was startled, but that was the extent of her reaction. Well, embracing and stealing pecks from the vampire throughout the few days they had already spent in Mexico would let the vampire start getting used to her touches.

 _Though, I'd love to get one from her sometime._ Yep. Work in progress.

There wasn't much Bella could do for her past life, but she wanted to really get on with her new one, _especially_ Jane.

"Sorry about that." Bella could see the small tilt of Jane's head and a _tiny_ frown that not even Jane knew was appearing on her own face. "The tears, not the kiss, I mean." And, just like that, the tiny frown was back into a straight line.

 _She doesn't know it yet, but she likes it._ Maria did say to have patience. Well, Bella didn't have much of that, but whatever, she'd do this her own way. It did seem to be slowly working. Further than Edward and she got in _months._ He probably had a closer relationship to that chair he kept watching her sleep from.

"Ready to go out?" Bella asked and could see a _real_ frown appear on the blonde's face. Hating humans in general was probably not a thing that Jane would change her stance on, but that was fine.

 _I doubt I'll stay human for that long anyway._

* * *

Another kiss.

Jane would admit that the first and second one came as a surprise and that she wasn't able to dodge them because she wasn't prepared...

..., but the third, fourth, fifth and the rest?

She was prepared for them...

..., but she didn't dodge them.

After the first and second kiss, Jane had prepared herself to dodge the random kisses with her vampiric speed, but even when she was in the process of dodging one, it just felt like her body stopped itself from moving. Her body just let itself relax and accept the kiss and soon Jane realized that her mind and her body had both just started to accept those sweet, luscious-

"Jane?"

"What?" Jane was broken out of her thoughts and remembered they were in the busy streets of Monterrey, the Capital of Neuvo Leon. It took them over an hour to get to the city by car all the way from Maria's desert house. She was actually surprised that her thoughts drowned out the incessant noise coming from all the meat bags flapping their mouths.

"I'm hungry, but I don't speak Spanish!" Jane looked to towards the girl with an 'are you serious' look.

"I don't speak Spanish either." Jane spoke old English and German because of her parents along with Latin and a few other languages, but she'd never really gotten to this part of the world. The last and only time she had been here was to do the clean up for the Warlord, but even then, she didn't really speak to anyone.

"But, I want a taco and some quesadillas!" Bella whined. Jane's lips pursed and couldn't help but remember how annoying having a human around was. Maria had some delivery service that brought food from out of nowhere, but now they were left to fend for themselves.

Why did Jane have to follow this girl around to this noisy place again?

 _Right._ She could now feel her own body tensing up whenever the human wasn't close to her. She still wanted to deny the claims Maria was making, but it seemed more and more plausible by the day.

Jane looked over at the girl that ran towards a food stand and she could feel the urge to follower her, to touch her, to hide her away and keep her away from the dangers of the world.

 _Protect._ Jane could feel the protective instincts well up inside of her. Oh, how she just wanted to _massacre_ everyone in the surrounding area so that there would be no threats to the girl, to Bella. The instincts were delayed, Maria did make a good point that the girl was still human, the instincts took longer to appear, but it did make sense though. Jane had not actually gotten that rough with Bella even when they first met, well, aside from her trying to flood her with pain.

There was just something about the girl that made her so lovely, so lovely that Jane couldn't pin point it.

"Taco! Si! Si! Taco! More che-, I mean, er-, mucho queso?"

...

Jane groaned. _This_ was the girl she was _supposed_ to spend eternity with?

 _Alec, save me!_

* * *

Jane - Daughter of an Anglo-Saxon woman (Old English) and Frankish Soldier (Old German) ? That's what Google gave me so I could give her a few languages to know.

 **AN:** Sorry for the delay of the chapter, just wasn't in the mood much this past week. I did promise to update once every two weeks at least~ Sorry for the lack of content in this chapter. Hopefully, I won't be feeling too brain dead this coming week.

No extra scenes for this chapter too. I'm giving Tanya's Head a break, gotta fish her out soon.

Some readers have messaged me about the Once Upon a Time story and a sequel or extra chapters for Concurrent Existences. I can say that I have a chapter or two for the former and one for the latter, but I won't be able to update them if I just post them now, so I'll probably wait until this current story is closer to the end to have more prep time. I'm just too slow of a writer~ :(

Thank you for all the feedback and suggestions! Please do leave a review if you have time! (Actually beat my other story's followers!)

 **Update: 07/16/17** Taking forever to clean this up with the amount of time I have.


	14. Visions and Probability

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 14: Visions and Probability

* * *

Bella was happy.

The deadline for their departure was getting fairly close, but Bella already had enough fun within the confines of Mexico.

It had been just around three weeks and she had already tasted much of the Mexican cuisine and the sights the city had to offer. Bella was pretty sure that Jane had also _tasted_ her own fair share of the Mexican sanguine cuisine, but Bella didn't really bat an eye to the times she had observed Jane feed on a human. It was much like the first time she had seen Jane feed on the man they had stolen the a car from. Bella had been adamant that Jane not feed on young girls though and children of course.

Maria had also come along with them from time to time to show them around the city, but the times that Maria had come along could be counted on one hand.

Bella had _always_ dragged Jane along for each of her excursions whether it was to the city or just to run around the barren dust bowl, riding piggyback was always fun. At first, Jane had always grumbled, complained and whined, but Bella knew better. Bella knew that Jane just wasn't used to this kind of closeness and the brunette was determined to slowly, well, maybe not so slowly, acclimate Jane to it.

It had taken nearly _three weeks_ of prodding, but things were going _very_ well.

Maria did hint that she had been throwing out random words of advice for Jane and it seem to be doing the trick of easing the vampire in to the knowledge that Bella really was her mate. Bella did understand that she was still human and that it wasn't very common or easy for a vampire to feel the full pull of the mating bond, but Bella could tell Jane was feeling it.

Kisses and touches were given _very_ often now. Nothing heavy, but just slight and sensual enough to ease Jane into it. It was almost natural to Bella since she was a hormone driven teenager, but to Jane? A vampire over a thousand years old with no romantic history at all and one that was changed barely in the middle of puberty? Bella understood that, took her time and now?

Now, it was bearing fruit.

Bella woke up and could feel _her_ vampire right beside her, one arm around the vampire's waist, but she chose to keep her eyes closed. The vampire was probably reading another random novel from Maria's bookshelf, but Bella would change that.

The brunette kept her breathing even and slowly slipped one hand under Jane's nightgown. It actually took over a week to convince Jane to wear a nightgown rather than stick to her black Volturi robe, but it was _so worth it._

The first time Bella slipped a hand under Jane's gown, she really was sleeping and it literally caused the vampire to jump out of the bed like she was on fire. Groping the vampire every other day had helped a lot though.

She could hear the quiet gasp from Jane. Somehow she could feel the vampire's need to pull away from the new emotions and at the same time stay to start _accepting_ these new emotions. Bella would be there, every step of the way.

 _Each and every juicy step._

One thing that Bella was delighted to find out was that Jane didn't wear a bra, _ever._ She probably wouldn't either when she turned into a vampire since _god, these tits are so perky._ They were fairly small, but hell, they fit into her hand perfectly and felt _amazing_. She couldn't wait to know how _tasty_ they must be.

Slowly, Bella began to inch closer to get her body slowly closer to Jane until her mouth was near the luscious pale neck.

 _God, I'm so horny._ It was probably not even ten in the morning yet. She would most likely have a bad case of morning wood if she was a guy, thankfully not.

"Y-y-your a-awake. S-stop." Wouldn't it make you feel so _powerful_ and all tingly when you make such scary and fear-inducing vampire start to stutter? For Bella, it was so damn _sweet_ that it made her borrowed underwear damp. _Sorry, Maria._ Months and even _years_ of ceding power and decision to others had made her power over Jane just so, so _good._

Bella didn't stop as she got close enough to Jane's neck that she could smell the sweet and fragrant aroma that she couldn't pinpoint. It smelled like some flower she couldn't describe that was dipped in honey. Bella wanted to have a better description of it someday and was determined to seek out that particular flower when she was free to do what she wanted.

The mild shudders and the small intake of breaths that Jane made were just _divine_ as Bella began slowly sucking on Jane's neck. For her, it was another validation that Jane really was her mate. She still remembered the times when she gave Edward a kiss, how he instantly lost control and jumped out the window.

Bella's body was fully on top of Jane now. Bella pulled away just to look straight into the blonde vampire's crimson irises that were slowly darkening. The look of confusion and _desire_ on the vampire's face was almost making Bella drool. Bella took in her mate's small body which she pretty much enveloped with her own.

Why hadn't she noticed the female form more often before? No, she did. She noticed Alice's perky breasts when they were out shopping and changing together. Rosalie's slender legs that went on for miles when she was just sitting around the sofa and even Esme's god given _ass_ while chopping those vegetables for her dinner.

Was she so desperate before that she clung onto Edward just to get closer to his sisters and mother?

She then realized that she just had no base for it. She barely had friends and never had any gay ones. Her family was limited to Renee and Charlie and both of them only had heterosexual relationships, well, that Bella knew of. The idea of being a lesbian or even bi-sexual just never came up. She wondered what her parents would think of her now?

One thing was for certain though.

 _I'm definitely a lesbian._ Or at least desperately hungering for this tiny thousand year old vampire that was almost _cowering_ and _quivering_ beneath her.

 _Oh yeah._ Bella _definitely_ loved being the bigger spoon.

She was thankful to whatever god out there was kind enough to let her meet Jane, she was also thankful Maria for letting Jane wear this near see-through negligee.

Who knew _big_ _bad_ Jane was so _submissive_ with the right circumstances?

Bella's lips narrowed in on Jane's and was about to claim her prize when the door slammed open revealing Maria's big grin.

"Oops!" Maria said quickly before dashing out.

Both Bella and Jane _snarled_ at the now empty hallway. Bella sighed and got up, now feeling hungry for food while Jane just followed Bella around. Bella didn't know if Jane was just bored or whatever, but she found it endearing.

 _Food, some target practice then another tour of the city!_ Their time was almost up, Bella still wanted to make the most of it.

Just after eating, Jane suddenly went outside, probably to have some thinking time to herself.

"Hey, Bella, I'll be gone for the rest of the day. Enjoy your time with Janey." Maria laughed and gave the girl a small peck on the cheek before leaving. Bella just shrugged and went to the backyard to begin target shooting.

However, neither of the girls nor Maria saw the paint blisters that appeared on the white painted wall where they had just snarled at Maria.

* * *

 _Ring!_

"If it isn't my Ruby?"

"Ruby? Seriously? Your _attempts_ in giving me a pet name are starting to make me cringe. I assume you're alone since you so _casually_ answered." The woman's voice through the phone sighed.

"Mhm. The _men_ of the house went out for a boys night out and the other two are elsewhere. Aw, still don't like any of my pet names, Precious?" She laughed knowing how easy it was to get on the other woman's nerves.

"Why don't you just look into the future and find one that I'd like? I'm going to smack your behind as soon as I get back." Alice just reclined on the couch and continued to listen to the threats the woman was making on the phone.

"I'll hold you to all your _scary_ threats at punishment. There's just one more thing before your part in Mexico is over." Alice just laughed as the woman began bitching and whining on the other side of the line, but both of them knew they didn't have much choice.

"Fine. Both Jane and the human are still living with Maria. They have a little over a week before the boat comes to smuggle them into Italy. Are you really sure you want me to follow through with the next part?"

 _The next part._ It was going to work, Alice knew that without a doubt, but there was a chance that Bella would not get out unscathed.

Alice sighed, closing her eyes and looking through a vision. "Yes. There isn't a way around it. It has the best probability." Alice would have rather spared Bella, but making her go through this would help in the long run.

"I can't argue with that. It's not like I care about the witch twin nor do I care about the ditzy human. I'm still surprised how no one knows that you can calculate the probability of your visions occurring."

"It is a bit _easy_ to learn my capabilities. I just had to look into a future where I had already mastered my gift and viola, Master Seer." It wasn't as easy as that, but it did make mastering her gift easier. Alice would admit that looking into the future and watching a future version of her use her gift masterfully was a bit underhanded, but that was part of being a seer!

"Your will be done, _Master Seer._ Do not blame _me_ if this goes horribly wrong."

"It won't. Everything we've done has had over a _ninety percent_ chance of occurring and this is no different." Alice knew that there was always a small chance for her visions to take another route, but her options were limited. She would have to trust in Bella. The best Alice could do was to try and steer the future, but her glimpses of the future were still just _glimpses._

"I'm just saying. You know I won't be able to stay in the area. We both know how _unpredictable_ the dredges of society are."

There were so many other ways this could play out, but Alice was determined...

The end would justify the means.

"I know." Alice's vampiric hearing heard someone approaching the temporary cabin they had. "Rosalie and Esme are both back. I'll see you soon, okay? And, don't let Jane _ever_ catch sight of you. Not even your gift will save you from her." It only had a low chance of happening, but Alice had also seen the vision of it occurring.

"You've told me this a _thousand_ times already. I still doubt my gift of evasion would fail me, but I promise to remain undetected." Alice knew better. The other vampire may have the edge against most vampires, but if caught within Jane's range, there would be no saving her.

"Stay _safe_ , Victoria." A few more muttered affections between the two women and Alice dropped the call.

Alice could only hope and pray that things would go as close to her plan as possible.

The door to the cabin opened as Rosalie and Esme both entered.

"Aw, little Alice missing and calling her husband already? I could hear the whispered 'I love you' from outside the cabin." Rosalie teased while Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Rose! Stop teasing your sister!"

"Sorry, mom!"

The bantering between the three women continued and Alice couldn't help but enjoy it. The family act was almost due to end, but Alice did _genuinely_ care for both Rose and Esme, _okay_ , maybe even Emmett.

Great changes were in store for them all. Alice did hope that Rose and Esme would be able to forgive her one day...

... for all the lies and for everything and _everyone_ that would be lost.

* * *

Victoria pocketed the phone sighed as the call dropped. Being in love and _mated_ to a seer wasn't what she thought it would be.

Victoria could still remember that day in the field when a thunderstorm began to roll in. Her fellow nomads, James and Laurent, were with her at the time and were sidetracked when they heard the sound of thunder clapping from the ground.

The redhead wanted to warn James that they should just leave, that her gift was telling her not to stay in the area, but for some reason she just couldn't. It was a war inside Victoria as they closed into the sound of thunderclaps and voices, one side of her, her gift, wanted her to flee and the other side of her, her instincts, were being drawn like a moth to flame.

Victoria quickly realized why when they passed the clearing into what looked like a coven of vampires grouping up close together. Her eyes were quickly glued onto the smallest vampire of the group and it seemed as if the pixie-like vampire was already staring at her before she was even in sight.

 _Mate._

Her instincts _screamed_ at her. An instinct to crash through her friends and steal the small vampire away, but Victoria was halted when the small vampire shook her head slightly in silent warning. Victoria didn't know why or how she was able to combat her instinct without the other nomads noticing, but she was able to curb it. The small vampire, her _mate,_ was telling her not to act. It _hurt_ , but Victoria knew there was a reason.

James started talking to the coven of vampires, but Victoria couldn't take her eyes off the small vampire that sent a small wink her way. In the future, Victoria asked how Edward had not read their thoughts and Alice told her how she was able to _project_ her visions. A vision when Victoria was not thinking of Alice was projected and she was protected from the probing of the mind reader.

The conversation ended between James and the coven on a sour note, but Victoria hardly cared really. The only thing she cared about and remembered was when her mate, Alice, silently moved her lips.

 _Meet me later._

As soon as Victoria could, she excused herself and was able to meet up with the small vampire. The meeting was both _satisfying_ and _illuminating_. A lot of things were cleared up and that was where _everything_ began.

Plans upon plans...

Secrets upon secrets...

..., but Victoria knew her mate was telling the truth about everything.

Victoria would make _certain_ that _her_ tiny vampire's plans would bear fruit. She didn't care about anyone else, but Victoria knew that this would be the only way a happy ending would be possible for Alice and herself.

"The things I do for love." Victoria shook her head chuckled before she bit down and drained the teenage boy. When enough blood was drained, she began injecting her venom through the bite, making sure that the boy wouldn't die.

 _Please don't die._ Dying would make her have to hunt for another.

"I sure hope one of you three survive." Victoria put the body down beside two other teenage boys. She wasn't really adept at making other vampires and decided it would be best to try and change three of them. Hopefully, at least one of them would survive.

If more than one survived? Well, she'd let the prettiest boy live. Either that or she'd play 'Eeny, meeny, miny, moe' and choose one. All three boys' eyes were covered with a blindfold. They haven't even heard her voice. It would be a bit _bad_ if they described her when they weren't immediately destroyed.

Victoria sat down, drinking her fill of three humans wasn't easy. They hadn't really tasted all that good either. Teenage boys that were part of gangs were mostly hopped up on drugs, and these three were _hopped up._

 _Ugh, I actually feel fat._ The redhead sat down to the corner of the abandon building she was in, there were actually plenty in Mexico, and fished out her cellphone. Victoria scrolled down her contact list before she reached the number she needed to dial. She also fished out a paper that had a few instructions from Alice.

"I'm calling for Caile Donbran." _Fucking Caile Donbran?!_ That was one of the worst anagrams she had ever seen!

...

"Yes. Three days. No change in location. Everything is as requested." Victoria could feel the disgust welling up from inside her as she talked to one of the scum of the earth she usually hunted down and _tore_ apart for fun.

...

Victoria dropped the call and restrained her urge to crush the cellphone. Even though Victoria didn't give any fucks for the human girl, she still wouldn't _ever_ want the girl to deal with what she had just set upon her.

 _Your mate knows what she's doing._ That was what helped Victoria go on, that and the sexy times she got when she snuck out to see Alice. Victoria knew that the sneaking around was about to end anyway. The seeds were all planted, some even before she met Alice and it was almost time for the fruit to be plucked. Meeting Aro to tell him of _James'_ death was just another trigger for an old seed that Alice, herself, had planted on the old vampire.

"I do hope the fruit hasn't developed _rot_ though." Victoria sighed and sent a text message to Alice with a smiley face. Talking on the phone was hard with all the vampiric senses, but texting with Alice was fine.

 _:) - Red_

 _:P - A_

 _u stoopid - Red_

Victoria smiled as her mate started to get annoyed at how she butchered the words and began rapid fire replying that only made Victoria laugh out. She sighed and imagined the day she would get her mate off her _horrible_ veggie diet. Victoria knew it wasn't by choice anyway.

 _Three days._

* * *

Jane looked upon the sun as if trying to find answers written upon it. She could hear Bella start firing her gun off in the distance, but decided she would stay in this spot for a few more minutes.

Jane didn't know whether to be happy or _mortified_ at the recent change between Bella and her... _relationship!_

 _I am even calling it a relationship now?!_

Jane didn't know how, but the girl just somehow wormed her way _in._ There were plenty of days and nights where the two started telling each other stories. Jane didn't even know when it began! She could remember the day when she was still _ignoring_ the other girl!

And, now?

Now, she was getting _assaulted_ in bed almost daily. Jane tried to request another room to stay in, but Bella had just fired off a defeated puppy look and Jane's resolve crumbled into dust.

Maybe this was another reason she hated those veggie vamps? She did have _maybe_ a _tiny_ soft spot for animals.

 _Stupid puppy pout._

Jane's mind worked overtime trying to decipher her feelings and what the hell was going on, but all that was getting her was bringing her closer to the girl, which she couldn't even _resist!_

Jane _did_ want to resist! She actively tried a few times, but the girl's presence just somehow _soothed_ her. Well, it did soothe her when the girl was acting affectionate and all soft smiles, but when the girl began all those soft kisses and touches?

 _I'm Jane Volturi! Everyone fears me!_

When that damned girl began her soft kisses and touches, Jane's mind just shuts down and suddenly she turns into a blithering and bumbling girl that acts as though she hadn't even kissed someone!

Well, Jane would concede that she did have _zero_ experience aside from what she had already received from Bella. Who in their right mind would want to ever touch one of the Witch Twins? The Witch Twin that had thrown out pain illusions like it was candy during Hallows' Eve.

But, Jane just couldn't _help_ it. It took a while, probably because the girl was still human, but the girl just felt like a _balm_ to Jane's soul. Jane did believe she still had a soul despite it probably being evil and black.

She just couldn't resist the girl anymore.

Jane didn't really know what would happen once they get to Volterra, but Jane promised herself that she would _not_ let any harm come to Bella. There shouldn't be any problem as any mate of a Volturi guard were easily welcomed into the fold, but Jane was still wary of any plans Aro had for Bella. She knew Aro wouldn't have had her capture the human girl for nothing.

Jane didn't know if Chelsea's hold on her actually snapped, but she was sure that she would _rip_ the Volturi apart if any of them had plans or decided to hurt Bella, to hurt _her mate._

 _I am even acknowledging that fact._ Jane sighed. It was just such a big change. Her only duty and life over a month ago was to follow Aro's ever whim. Luckily, Aro's whims were all about making the Volturi grow, Jane wasn't even sure Aro _ever_ touched his wife.

Jane's musing was cut short when she saw a figure dart out just a few miles from her. Her eyes narrowed when she realized what she was seeing.

 _Newborn._ It looked like a young male newborn that had just fed. Jane's vampiric sight could easily see the dilation and rapid eye movement making it clear that the vampire was acting on instinct.

 _Careless feeding?_ Some vampires were just _stupid_ enough to leave their victims half dead. If Jane found out who the idiot was that created this newborn, she'd kill that vampire. The Volturi had already outlined how newborns were supposed to be managed!

 _This_ is why the Volturi needed to exist and it looked like Jane needed to do her job.

Jane dashed back towards Maria's house with her vampiric speed and stopped just before colliding with Bella. The girl was used to vampires darting around and was hardly surprised with Jane's appearance.

"There's a newborn lurking about. I'll have to deal with it. Stay with Maria!" Jane told Bella before disappearing again.

Bella sighed, she understood everything Jane said, but didn't have time to reply. She holstered her pistol behind her since she was already done with her practice.

"Maria's out!" Bella shouted, but apparently Jane was already too far out. Bella shrugged and made her way back in the house to read or maybe watch something while waiting for Jane. Going to the city wouldn't be fun without her mate along for the ride.

Bella just entered the living room when a damp cloth was pressed to her nose and mouth. She instantly reacted by driving her elbow backwards, but all she heard was a grunt of pain before her vision faded to black.

* * *

"It's done." Victoria frowned as she watched Alice's plan happen from her vantage point. "I still don't agree with this, Alice."

"It's hard, but it will work. Bella needs to get more attached to Jane and lose her grip upon being human. She may _want_ and even _think_ she's ready, but she's not ready to give up her humanity just yet." Alice's voice from over the phone sounded sad and Victoria _knew_ that the small vampire didn't like her own plan. Being a seer must be a bitch. "We're heading back to Alaska. Carlisle got wind of what happened to the Denali coven and decided to return and help." She heard a sharp intake of unneeded breath from Alice. "Apparently, their mansion burned down."

 _Shit._

"I'll meet you soon." Victoria didn't say anything more. She had been watching the two at the Denali mansion, but vacated the area to _prepare_ the way to Mexico with obstacles that Alice had predicted, she hadn't been there for the _bonfire._

 _Their mansion burned down._ Victoria and Alice had talked about the plan and gone over the visions. Everything that happened was according to Alice's visions, but the mansion burning down?

The mansion burning down only had a _fifteen percent_ chance of happening.

 _I hope probability doesn't bite us back in the ass._

* * *

Alice - Seer - Alice can see visions of the future. Alice can also channeling a vision to fool other mental gifts to read/feel what her future self is thinking/feeling. Alice can also sense and determine the probability of a particular vision from happening. Even though she can see the probability, it still just is a probability. Predictions are still just predictions.

 **Extra Note:** Victoria was around when James hunted Alice, but Victoria never saw Alice. (Or if she did see a glimpse it was too quick and Alice was still human for her to notice a bond.)

 **Vampire Warnings:** Vampires here do not have _perfect_ memories. They remember a ton of stuff, but I'm not giving them all photographic memories.

 **AN:** Didn't expect this part to be so long that I had to stop it here. Some have already guessed Victoria and Alice's connection with what was happening, and yes, you were right! Shoot me any questions or confusions~ (Or point out any errors I might have!) I'll clear them up in future chapters if I did miss explaining something well.

Leave feedback if you have time! Thanks! :)

 **Update: 07/16/17** Cleaned up~


	15. Extremes

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 15: Extremes

* * *

Bella just entered the living room when a damp cloth was pressed to her nose and mouth. She instantly reacted by driving her elbow backwards, but all she heard was a grunt of pain before her vision faded to black.

* * *

The newborn had a decent head start since Jane had to warn Bella to stay with Maria, but she was already gaining on him. Newborns may be stronger and faster than the average vampire, but Jane was _ancient._

Thankfully, the scent of the newborn and fresh blood were easy to follow even though it seemed as if something was wrong with the scent. If vampires didn't have an acute sense of smell, well, Jane could have ended up anywhere.

Just several moments later, Jane could already see the newborn had stopped and was already feeding on some unlucky human.

 _This_ is why she hated newborns. The sun was still high in the sky, they were in an open plain area and the _retarded_ newborn decided to smash into a vehicle and start feeding on the driver.

As soon as Jane was in range, the newborn immediately swirled around and faced her with the human's neck still in between his mouth. The growl and presence of a newly turned vampire might have sent other vampire's into a defensive stance, but Jane just rolled her eyes.

"Who _turned_ you?" It was worth a shot. Volturi members were _required_ to destroy any unsupervised newborns as well as to warn or destroy their creator depending on the severity of the threat. If the newborn didn't answer, it would just mean that Jane would need to play Detective Jane.

The idiot just growled at her.

 _Hard way then_

The newborns eyes went wide as it began to convulse in pain. Now that the idiotic newborn was contained, she'd have to clean this mess up, as much as possible anyway.

Jane went over to the newborn that was writhing like he was on fire and _ripped_ off his head. She then looked over the victim, it wasn't too bad aside from the deep bite marks on the throat. The blonde quickly picked up a rock and used it to destroy the fang marks on the victim's neck then just tossed the body near the car.

There were more _standard_ procedures in dealing with this crap, but fuck that. Jane placed her hand on the underside of the car before flipping it over _on top_ of the human. If they had questions on how it happened, that was their problem, as long as they don't know vampires weren't involved, Jane didn't give any fucks.

A swift strike to the fuel tank and _thankfully_ using the lighter that she bought after she arrived in Seattle, the car and human were on fire.

The response to the huge smoke signal would probably be coming soon.

Jane took the severed head and put the teenagers body on her shoulder, the kid couldn't have been over nineteen or twenty, not that Jane cared. The thing she cared about was the _scent_ of the newborn. As soon as she placed him on her shoulder, she could smell traces of _bleach._ The smell of bleach was easy to follow, but it also eliminated any chance of her getting other scents off him.

 _Someone's trying to hide something._

She ran far enough off road that the only things visible were sand, some cacti and very few desert creatures that hastily made their escape.

The blonde propped up the body on a cactus and reattached the head, but not before ripping off the other limbs off and setting them in a neat pile around the newborn.

"Who created you?"

 _Silence._

Jane smacked her head, the idiot needed blood to restore the damage done to the throat area. Jane touched her temples.

 _Shit._ Did she actually want to go get a human to help this guy regenerate faster?

... Did she actually care if there was a stupid vampire in this city anyway?

 _What to do..._

An idea hit her all of a sudden. She looked up in the air and found what she was looking for. A second later, a vulture spasmed in the air and crashed into the ground.

Jane used her vampiric speed to retrieve it. It looked _disgusting_ and smelled the part too, it was also a bit smooshed from landing a few hundred feet down. The blonde tipped open the jaw of the vampire, stuffed the dead bird into his mouth and used it like a nutcracker to bite into the animal. The scant amount of blood the animal had began to flow and Jane could see the damage _very slowly_ heal.

It took several minutes, but finally the newborn was active again and began some kind of choking sound while trying to spit out the blood, feathers and meat from the vulture. The newborn had already tasted human blood, so the quick switch to animal blood was probably akin to drinking sewer water instead of sweet honey.

 _Huh, looks like animal blood does have some uses. For torture._

The snarling and growling started, but several quick jabs to the face turned it into a whimper instead as some teeth fell out.

"Who created you?" She should have just tossed this vampire into the flaming car. It took a few more punches and a high dose of pain for the newborn to start squealing. Newborns really had too much pride especially when they think they're on the top of the food chain. Which isn't true.

 _I'm on the top of the food chain._

"I don't know!" The boy finally realized his predicament. Dismembered with a more powerful vampire right in front of him capable of dealing _massive_ amounts of pain. It didn't matter that she almost looked as harmless as his little sister.

Jane spent several more minutes _talking_ to the boy and got nothing.

A coincidence?

A random newborn in the same area close to the Warlord?

Jane began setting the newborn's body parts on fire one by one while mulling over the current situation saving the screaming head and torso for last.

Jane's passive expression slowly turned into a frown as she tried to think of any other weird occurrence within the start of her mission.

A sliver of fear sank into Jane as she remembered the projectile that had immobilized their car as they went into Mexico.

 _This was planned!_

Jane turned around and dashed back, following her own scent to not get lost.

Jane's mind ran through possible scenarios, but none of them made sense. The most she could assume was that someone wanted to split up Bella and Jane, but for what reason?

Why would they want a human?

The girl would have no value even against the Volturi. Sure, Aro wanted her for some reason, possibly as a recruiting tool for the Cullens, but nothing massive.

...

But, it would hold value against herself.

 _Damn!_

Jane slammed open the door into Maria's house and her eyes went black.

 _Bleach._

The smell of bleach!

Jane wasted no time and began following the scent. It was not yet in the evening, but she didn't care. The thoughts of waiting until dark wasn't in her head. Being stealthy to avoid humans wasn't even a thought.

They had Bella.

They had _her_ mate!

Jane didn't care if she had to go through the _whole fucking city._ She didn't care if she had to _massacre_ the whole city. She was going to get Bella back...

... and if she was hurt?

If she was hurt, _death_ would be the last thing they were going to receive.

* * *

Rock loved his job. The pay was good, the hours were flexible and most of all, he got to _taste_ some of the product before they were sold. Sure, he had to cater to some weird instructions, but those weird fuckers always paid _way_ more.

"John! Fucking, finally! Is that the last one?" Rock spoke up as his fellow coworker entered the building. The building was an old abandoned dump that they had been using as a base for quite a while. It was like a waiting station for product before sending them out for delivery. A bit of payment to the local police had them bypass this certain area for patrols easy.

"Yeah. This one is the special request." John slowly put down the brunette that barely looked passed seventeen beside three other girls that were probably all teenagers before he left the room.

Rock was currently on guard duty, making sure the three, well, now four girls, wouldn't have a chance to escape. The only time they'd be leaving this room is when it was time for a delivery or when he needed to have some fun. Guard duty was stressful, especially if the eye candy was just _teasing_ for a taste. The tears and being bound just made it _so_ much better.

He looked over to the new arrival that John dropped off. Brunette, looked around five foot five, pretty in a sense. He smiled as he found his next toy, he did _love_ his brunettes.

Rock was just about to stand and get the brunette, maybe have some fun while she was still asleep, but John suddenly came back in holding something in his hand.

"Know what's inside it?" Rock asked as he eyed the syringe that looked like it had a trigger. The syringe cartridge didn't even look normal, it looked like it was some type of metal?

 _Damn, that looks expensive._ One of those injector guns that he'd seen in movies.

John bent down and took the brunette's arm. "Part of that special request. I still have to fucking wash all this bleach off me." The bleach smell still soaked all of John's clothes, he'd probably have to throw it all away.

Rock actually let John do this particular request. It was time sensitive and required the person abducting the girl to practically _bathe_ themselves in bleach. Rock had opted out and let John take seventy percent of the payout. _Fuck_ bathing in bleach. He was more interested in what the fuck John just injected into the girl. Some new slave drug?

"Any limits on the girl?" Rock licked his lips, John was always the one who went over the client requirements. Rock hated reading the details, some were just even more fucked up than what he wanted to do.

"None, bleach when abducting the girl and administering whatever this shit is as soon as possible."

"Mind if I have a taste?" Rock licked his lips. He still wondered how the brunette was found all the way in Mexico, she sure as hell did not look like a native. Vacation?

"Up to you, you sick fuck. If I just injected HIV into that girl then you're _fucked_." John shrugged and left the room again. John usually took a blonde girl, but there weren't any blonde captives at the moment, he was probably going to find some blonde on the streets. It was weird how obsessed the Hispanic guy was with blondes, well, he wouldn't judge. He did like his brunettes. Hispanic guy named John, it was pretty dumb.

Rock smiled, stood up and went closer to the still knocked out brunette. The three other girls that were there started to whimper and tried to look smaller. Rock was about to pick up the brunette when his stomach rumbled.

"Fuck." He had forgotten to eat lunch and it was almost fucking time for dinner. This is what happened when he spent the day watching trussed up bitches and trying to choose which one to taste first. Well, at least now, he had his choice.

"I'll see you for dessert."

* * *

 _Bella._

She smiled at the soft echo of her name. A voice she had quickly fallen in love with. She could see the tiny smile that her vampire tried to keep hidden, but she knew better, they both did. The coldness of her skin was always contrasted by the heat spilling from those red eyes that had only continued to intensify the longer they spent near each other.

She had given it time and knew that the other would accept her soon. It had only been a matter of slowly easing the other into the bond that the immortal thought was impossible. She always longed for this type of connection and chastised herself daily for almost choosing the wrong one.

 _Bella._

Her body still felt sluggish and there was something beside her that she hadn't felt in a while. Warmth. The warmth should have comforted her, but it only unconsciously made her frown.

When had her mate gotten warmer? Had she been sleeping too long?

She inched closer, dragging her lethargic arm slowly over the warm body. The other had gotten almost used to her groping in the past few weeks. She just wanted a few more stolen touches from her favorite squeeze toy.

 _Squeeze._ Huh. Something was off.

"Eep!"

 _Eep?_ What the fuck? Jane doesn't go 'Eep!'.

 _Squeeze._ Bigger, not perky enough, too warm and too heavy. She frowned, it just felt wrong.

 _These aren't Jane's tits._

"Please stop!"

Bella slowly opened her eyes and groaned at how stiff her body felt. Bella tried leaning away from whoever the hell she was just leaning on and groping, but it only caused her to lean further into soft pillows. Her eyes were still slowly acclimatizing to the bright light in the room.

The first sight that greeted Bella was what she was squeezing. Fucking tits way bigger than her own. For some reason it just felt unpleasant. Was this the bond at work? Or was she inclined towards small breasts? Great topic to think about waking up in an unknown place.

 _Definitely not Jane's breasts._

 _Where the fucking hell am I?_

* * *

It took a few more minutes for Bella to get her bearings and in the whole situation in. She was able to talk to the three other frightened girls in the locked off room, but the story was still unbelievable. Thankfully, the three others with her at least spoke English. It would have been crazy if the three Hispanic girls couldn't speak English. The only Spanish words she could now say after over a month in Mexico are a collection of foods and how to ask where the bathroom is.

"So, all of us were kidnapped? Alejandra, was it?" Bella knew these things happened around the world, but how the fuck was she kidnapped in the middle of nowhere? Right when both Maria and Jane were both out of the house?

"Si. As far as we know, they plan to sell us." Alejandra looked as resigned as the other two girls, but at least she was talking. The other two were huddled in a corner and just sniffling, not that Bella would deny them that, not everyone was used to being abducted. Being abducted by an insane vampire with a penchant for hunting and a petite vampire with a hobby of inflicting pain just slightly took off the edge of being kidnapped.

 _Didn't think you can get used to being kidnapped._

"Sell us... Well, fuck." Of course slave trade still existed, but Bella never _ever_ thought she'd be caught up in some crap like this.

Vampires, sure, no problem. Shifters? Okay, cute big doggies. Insane tracker vampire that wants to kill her? Fine. Petite evil vampire mate that wants her to meet the Volturi Vampire Lords? Fuck it, let's go.

Kidnappers that will probably try to sell her into a prostitution ring? God damn it.

"Don't worry, I have someone that's looking for me." Bella confidently told Alejandra, loud enough so that the two other girls would hear it too. The thought of someone coming looking for them did not seem to ease the expressions of hopelessness pasted on their faces though.

"It doesn't matter. It won't be possible to find us. The men that abducted us are already known and wanted, but in Mexico, as long as you have money, you won't be getting caught." Bribes were easy to make in Mexico, it easy made most of the police force turn a blind eye. Even the police that wanted to do an honorable job had no choice since there were too many dirty cops that would throw them under the proverbial bus.

Bella smiled, that 'someone' looking for her was a raging vampire that had pretty much already claimed her as a mate. She knew Jane wouldn't take long tracking her especially when vampires could just use their broken sense of smell to track people down. Bella was pretty sure from what the other girls were saying that they were still within Monterrey, Mexico and Jane should be able to scour the city within a few minutes.

Bella's thoughts were immediately jolted when the sound of a door slammed shut indicated that they weren't alone anymore.

 _Come on, Jane. Anytime now._

What Bella didn't know was that the abductor drenched in bleach would throw off the scent to track her. It would not be perfect, but it might just throw it off long enough for things to go _wrong._

* * *

 **AN:** Yeah, bad OC names, but they're disposable anyway.

Also have to confess I was stuck reading Worm and its fanfics that dominated most of my time~ (Curse you whoever recommended me to read Worm! SkitterxPanacea :3)

Sadly, I think I've been getting writer's block _a lot_. (Obviously.) No other really good excuse. :(

 **Update: 07/16/17** Damn, found a lot of errors.


	16. Massacre

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 16: Massacre

* * *

"Fuck, was hiring a local gang and following all these shit instructions worth it?" Rock asked John as he closed and locked the door leading to the girls. He usually didn't care much and just followed the instructions, but this time it was just annoying. He did just pass the whole job over to his coworker anyway.

 _Bleach. Fuck that._

"You mean dipping my clothes in bleach and having that trash Mexican gang make random trails of bleach everywhere?" John took another drag of his cigarette and put up six fingers. "Six figures. That's barely anything to what I paid those shits to make fucking bleach trails." The bleach trails were already done before he even got to the girl, as indicated in the retarded instructions.

Rock whistled at the amount. "What's so special about the girl? Princess or something? Doesn't look special." She was pretty, but no one paid _six_ fucking figures for a random girl. Hell, he wouldn't pay _one_ figure for a random girl.

"Don't know, don't care." John just shrugged. Who cares if the rich guy wanted him to paint trails in the town with bleach? The money was good; he didn't care if the guy asked him to _piss out_ a few trails.

The man knew when the conversation was over and went to get a quick snack.

* * *

The trail had led her into the city. Jane already wanted to rip the city apart to search for Bella, but she knew the panic and chaos created would just hinder her. The whole damned city best hope she's okay.

 _Thirty minutes._ It was the amount of time she had spent following and dispatching the newborn.

Jane stuck to the shadows and continued to use her vampiric sense and speed to track the scent of bleach. The first problem came when the trails began to break up into different areas.

 _This was staged._ Someone was fucking around with them! Jane knew whoever created that newborn had to have a hand in this!

The blonde stealthily entered the closest place that the bleach trail led to two men sitting around and playing cards. A split second passed and one was missing a head and the other was held by the throat against the wall. Slow torture would have been preferable, but the location was not so empty and people outside would hear his screams.

Jane's crimson eyes bore straight into the quivering human. "Where is _she?_ " Her nails started to dig into his flesh while he was trying to get out of the stranglehold.

"No- lo- se!" _I don't know._ The man gasped and choked with each syllable. The few trips with Bella to the city and a few _unwanted_ lessons from Maria had given her a small understanding of some basic Spanish words.

"Tell me! In English!" Jane's voice went quiet and gave a bit of slack on her chokehold, but didn't let go of the man. Half the man's body was splayed on the floor due to Jane's height, he tried to pry the hands off and kick out, but nothing budged.

"No lo se!"

 _Useless!_ Jane gripped tight enough to crush his neck and threw him hard enough across the room to hear the his bones breaking as he slammed into the wall dead.

…

 _Did he even understand what I was asking?_

Well, _fuck_ them if they didn't understand English.

 _Next trail!_

* * *

Bella realized a few more things once she had time to herself when the three other girls began to silently weep on the other side of the room. She would have probably done the same if not for _two_ very important facts.

One, Jane was probably already looking for her. It was actually surprising that Jane hadn't already sprung her out from here and killed off whoever kidnapped her.

Two, it was actually very stupid, but Bella _still_ had her gun. It was still sitting well and fine in the holster under her shirt at the back of her pants, if she didn't have that holster or have it in her pants, it may have just fallen out or the guy might've felt it. She had no idea how _real_ kidnappers who did this shit for a living forgot to at least _frisk_ her. The brunette knew she didn't really look threatening, but still!

 _They will regret it._

Bella wouldn't just bring it out and shoot, but if worse came to worst, then she'd be putting her pistol and target practice to work. She didn't think that the first thing her new pistol would shoot would possibly be a human. She actually didn't have regular ammo…

She had _incendiary_ ammo… for vampires…

 _Would they get set on fire?_ Well, if Jane didn't get here soon, she might just find out what happens when a human is _shot_ with incendiary ammo.

Bella sighed when she realized there wasn't much else to do but wait. According to the frightened girls, it was late in the afternoon. She couldn't really get much else out of the whimpering girls, not even the names of the other two besides Alejandra. Bella didn't really want to guess what had left them in that state. Hopefully, she would be able to get herself and these girls out unscathed, but that seemed near impossible.

The brunette circled the medium sized room. The room had no windows and only one door, and obviously the door was shut tight. She pondered on slamming on the door and screaming for help, but that shit never worked.

 _Fuck!_ Where the hell was Jane?!

Bella took one more glance around the room and wondered why they weren't bound? Were the kidnappers so sure that they wouldn't be able to escape? They didn't even bother to leave a guard inside the room with them.

 _Need a plan…_

There was one door and one exit.

Bella also had one clip. She vowed _never_ to remove that ammo belt she had again.

She could either pretend to go along with the kidnappers or to just shoot them the fuck out.

The first plan sounded good, but she knew that the more she went along with this, the more chance that she'd be bound and her weapon found. The second plan had problems as well; she didn't know _how many_ of these idiots there were. She would probably run out of bullets before getting out of this place, but she knew that guarding the single entrance to the room would buy _a lot_ of time.

 _This is like the 300 movie!_

Before Bella could decide, she could hear the loud footsteps approaching the door. All she could do was stand and lean against the wall.

 _Fuck me!_ Time ran out and the teenager decided to stick with the first plan, the plan to 'go along' with the kidnappers. As long as the idiots left her alone, buying some time would be easier than going guns blazing.

The door opened and a large man came in. Bella instinctively moved farther away from the man and one of her hands immediately went to her back to feel the comfort of her gun.

"Hey ladies." The look on the man's face was like he was looking over pieces of meat. His slimy gaze moved from the cowering girls in the corner and finally fell onto Bella, who was still standing. She _definitely_ knew what the idiot was thinking. "I'm Rock. We haven't been acquainted, have we?" The man took a step forward and Bella immediately unclipped the holster.

 _Well, looks like my first plan is about to be dashed._ Damn, she didn't really want to go guns blazing.

"Let's change that shall we?" The large hand of the man immediately went towards her shoulder or was it aiming for her breast?

 _Not in this life._ Bella didn't care to find out where the piece of shit was going to place his hand.

Before the hand could touch her, she immediately took out the pistol, flicked off the safety and pointed it straight towards the would-be rapists head.

The decision was made for her.

 _Guns blazing it is._

Bella decided to pull the trigger, but what happened next wasn't what she was expecting. One of the girl's that was cowering to the side one second ago was suddenly grabbing for her gun.

 _The hell!? Bitch please!_

Something was wrong with this stupid other hostage! Bella swung her left elbow backwards, as hard as she could, towards the other captive's face. The girl was slammed back down, knocked out, but she had brought Bella down with her, her gun had also fallen away from them.

There was no time to think as the man jumped on top of her and pinned her down.

"You think we didn't have any guards in the room! Didn't think it would be one of your fellow captives now, did you?" Rock continued trying to hold the girl down, but was having trouble. The girl was skinny, but surprisingly _strong._ He did love them feisty as he took them.

Bella was in a panic.

No Jane.

No pistol.

No _nothing._

Her mind raced. Her hands shot out and tried to claw the bastard's eye out as he tried to pin her down. She knew it was all lost once he was able to get a hold of her hands.

Through her panic, Bella could feel something though. It was the same feeling that coursed through her when she had released that energy wave that shut down all the vampires back in Alaska.

 _Please._

Bella put all her focus as she still tried to claw the man's face out. She imagined all the power she had and tried to force it to release into the man's head.

 _Please!_

Bella felt part of the energy release. She expected to find the man collapsed, maybe his head blown up or something, either would be fine. Never in her life had she wanted someone to _die_ so badly than at this very moment! This _sick bastard_ wanted to _rape her_. She was sure he had done it before and _enjoyed_ himself. This had gone _beyond_ what James did! At least, that psychotic _hunter_ just wanted to kill her!

Bella's heart dropped as she realized _nothing_ happened.

 _Nothing._

More fear gripped her as her right hand was now in his clutches. The other was trying to gather up her other hand to fully pin her down, but Bella wouldn't take this _shit_ lying down!

Bella lunged forward towards the man's neck and tried to bite out his jugular.

 _Just like how Jane does it!_

The brunette quickly realized that biting out someone's neck _was not_ easy. Did the guy workout his neck or something?!

Bella's face felt a heavy blow to her cheek as the man backhanded her with his free hand. Bella had fully collapsed on the floor as the man stood over her.

"Skipping to giving me hickies already?" The man laughed and put a hand on the bite marks she had left on his neck. They were red, but none of it bled.

 _So much for hoping he'd bleed out!_

A scraping sound had brought Bella out of trying to glare the man to death.

Both Bella's eyes and the man's eyes went towards the sound and saw the gun that had been flung away had been tossed back by Alejandra.

... _Seriously._

Bella really wanted to shout at the girl and ask her why the _fuck_ did she not just _shoot_ the guy while he was busy trying to pin her?

Bella really had no other time for thoughts as she grabbed the gun. The man tried as well, but the guy standing up had given her the edge on getting to the gun faster.

 _No hesitation._

 _Three shots._

Bella scrambled to stand. She tasted blood from a split lip and felt the pain from the blow to her cheek, but other than that, she was all peachy. Kind of.

The man on the ground however…

The three shots had gone through his torso. The amount of blood spilling was vast, but she couldn't be sure if the man was dead unless she checked his pulse or his breathing...

… which she wouldn't do. That's what people in the movies do before they get taken out!

Bella aimed at the crumpled man's head and shot another bullet.

 _Double tap, mother fucker!_ Fuck yeah, Bella knew the rules. The man didn't burst into flames, so incendiary ammo probably just didn't work on flesh. She didn't really want to burn the whole place down.

 _Anyway_ , he was dead.

Bella was waiting to _feel_ something. This wasn't the same as watching Jane kill a person or watching a vampire kill another vampire.

The dead body on the ground was _her_ doing. Bella had caused this. She had just _snuffed_ out a human life. Granted, it was a piece of shit she had killed and it was in self-defense, but she had still extinguished a life.

Guilt? Horror? Revulsion?

Those were some of the feelings she thought she'd be experiencing.

Was she in shock? Bella wasn't really sure, but there was one thing she was sure of.

She felt _nothing._

No regret, no anger, just nothing.

Bella maybe had a bit of regret for wasting a couple of bullets and getting blood on one of the few shirts she had, but aside from that?

 _Nothing._

The door swung open and Bella aimed and _shot_ at the person coming in. The shot actually missed and hit the far wall which swiftly ignited.

Thankfully it missed since the only thing that greeted her was the bloody face of Jane with a broken crying man being dragged by the neck.

"Bella!" Jane immediately went to engulf Bella in a hug as she tossed away the man she was dragging. The cracking sound and the screams from the other two women probably meant that he was dead or at least on his way there.

Relief flooded Bella as her savior, albeit late, was here.

Bella and Jane both knew they had to talk about the events on what happened, but this wasn't the place.

The brunette thought that Jane would drag her out and whisk her away back to Maria's house, but instead she went towards the two crying girls and one that was still knocked out. She still can't believe that the kidnappers were actually smart enough to leave a plant in the hostages.

"Jane! They've been kidnapped too!" It wasn't hard to guess what Jane had in mind. Whoever else was in the building had probably already been _massacred._

"No witnesses Bella. Volturi Law." Jane's hardened red eyes softened when they looked back at her mate, but her voice was resolute. She may have doubted her _Master's_ issues lately, but she still knew that Volturi Law must be followed.

"They're innocent!"

"They've _seen_ me." Jane hissed, not really in the mood to even argue with Bella. She just wanted to get this over with and hide Bella from the world.

"It will be attributed to shock! No one will believe them!" Bella tried to help her case; she didn't even know why she was defending them. Maybe she could see herself in their place? Unlucky and being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"The people I have fed on while with you could also be labeled innocent. The law is the law."

Bella wanted to say more, but it was true. The person that Jane killed while they stole his car as well as the people Jane had fed on from the city were all technically _innocent_. Jane's main criteria was simple, just not children.

A second later and all three of the girls in front of Jane were dead with their necks broken.

 _Sorry, Alejandra and unknown girl._

Bella felt sorry at the sight. She wanted to get mad at Jane for killing two innocent girls, even one that had helped her, but she knew it would only be hypocritical.

Bella felt bad, but she was at least glad that she felt something.

 _I guess being a bit detached helps._ People have been saying that for years though, especially after seeing her pictures that seemed to have a perpetual frown. It wasn't really her fault that her face falls into a frown so often! Not like she had much to be happy about before Jane came. Well, she was a bit happy being around Alice, but Edward always managed to make her feel like shit.

Bella was quickly swept into Jane's arms and their escape was made. The discussion on what happened would have to be postponed till the next day.

There were only a few days left until the boat to Volterra arrived and Bella was still adamant to make those last few days fun.

She wouldn't be the broody bitch that people thought she was. Bella frown and scratched an itch in her arm, but soon smiled and slowly fell asleep in the crook of Jane's neck.

* * *

The Cullens had received a call a few weeks before from the Denali Coven and the news was _bad._ As soon as Carlisle was brief by Irina on what happened, the resident mind reader was able to pluck it off Carlisle immediately, it was not pretty. There was a reason that the word _Bella_ was a taboo word!

The continued vacation to look for a new place to relocate was cancelled prematurely as the whole coven was dragged by an overly emotional vampire back to Alaska to get more details.

They were able to locate the Denali Coven in one of their smaller houses within Alaska since the main mansion was _completely_ lost in the fire. The small house was pretty cramped, especially with two covens staying in. It also felt _even more_ cramped with the mind reading drama queen throwing out tantrums and acting like the living room was a stage.

Kate and Irina did the best they could to explain the full situation and the immediate result was Edward trying to force his way towards the Volturi. It took Emmett and Jasper holding him down, Alice reassuring him and showing him a vision that it wasn't time yet and a bitch slap from Rosalie to get him to kind of calm down. Esme would have beat his head with a pot if she had any of hers right then and there.

The main problems they were facing were immediately discussed.

One, the main issue, was the Denali Coven attacking a Volturi member. When Aro touches Jane, well, the whole Denali Coven would soon be focused on and wiped out. Carlisle had suggested that all of them go straight to the Volturi and try to ask for some kind of forgiveness or at least a punishment that did not involve death.

Both covens had looked towards Alice to try and foresee any possible future, but the best Alice could give them was to head to Volterra in one month.

Two, another issue that made the discussion go back and forth was that Tanya's head was still _missing._ Eleazar and Carmen had taken the task for themselves to try and track down where the coven leader's head was. It was almost an _impossible_ task since Tanya's head had apparently fallen over a cliff into the sea, floating to who the fuck knows where.

Both covens had _again_ looked to Alice to try her best to direct their efforts in searching for the long lost head. With Alice directing them, they were getting closer, well, hopefully.

A week into staying with the Denali's and Alice finally snapped.

Edward had not stopped pestering her to _look for more visions_ while she was still trying to help the others locate Tanya's head.

Alice had decided to take a short vacation and leave everything behind. Alice at least said she would continue to help Eleazar and Carmen find the head and that she would be there when they were going to go to Volterra. Jasper had, of course, wanted to come along, but Alice said she needed time alone.

Now, Alice was in New York, renting a large suite and now naked in the bath with Victoria. It had taken a bit longer for Victoria to join her after her mission in Mexico, but at least they had time together.

"I can't believe how you've practically manipulated... well, _everyone._ A meeting with the Volturi _one week_ after Isabella arrives there? Wouldn't Aro send out his guards to destroy the Denali Coven right after reading Jane?" Victoria said while relaxing in the tub while Alice was leaning on her.

" _If_ he reads Jane, which he won't." Alice replied while trying to keep her mind clear of visions, everything was going close enough according to plan; she didn't want to foresee anything right now.

"He won't?" Victoria's eyebrows furrowed. Aro had always read his guard after each of their missions, why would Jane be exempt? "Come on, Alice, I've waited long enough."

Alice knew there wasn't any harm in telling Victoria more about past and future events, as long as the red head did not have contact with Edward, or at least contact with Edward without Alice along.

"Well, several years ago when I visited the Volturi along with Jasper, I had Jasper flick a small _switch_." Alice paused for dramatic effect, but didn't let her lover hang on the cliff. "I had Jasper manipulate a bit of Aro's emotions, mainly, _paranoia._ It was a minor change, but the change worked well enough to sow a bit of discord within their ranks. He was paranoid before, but now? The only thing holding the Volturi together is Chelsea."

"Wouldn't making him more paranoid cause him to read Jane more?"

"Let's just say that when Aro uses his gift on me, he is able to view many possible futures. There were a few that didn't end well after touching Jane. He is missing a lot of the details since the future that I _let_ him read were all fragmented."

"And the girl? You do know that when she finds out about all this and all the _bad_ situations that you put her in, she along with the Witch Twin will destroy us." Victoria was sure she could drag Alice along and evade Jane _forever_ with both their gifts _,_ but being on the run for eternity wasn't fun.

"Nothing _bad_ will happen, I told you. This is one of those visions that have a few _absolute_ outcomes. It was either Bella would save herself or Jane would arrive and wipe out everything, there wasn't any other possibility." It was the only thing that Alice could tell herself to try and hide her guilt. The situation wasn't ideal, but it was one of the only possibilities that were _absolute._ There were many other possibilities that she could have orchestrated, pirates, serial killers, drug lords, but all those other situations actually had a possibility for Bella to be hurt _badly_. Alice knew it wasn't right to think like that, but it was her only solace in her sea of schemes.

"You do know that doesn't matter right? If she finds out, we will probably not live much longer." After seeing a glimpse of what the human had done to the Denali Coven? She was only unaffected due to Alice's warning to spy from a certain distance.

"I'll make it up to her someday. This _is_ for her and us. Best case scenario, she never finds out, but sadly, the possibility of her finding out is... well, there is just no definite future for that. It's just... blurry." The possibility of Bella ever finding out could only occur _after_ everything was concluded and things just started to get blurry. Alice could see their happy ending, but everything after is just a shrouded.

"Oh, joy." Victoria knew her mate was crazy, but she didn't really care. As long as she was getting blood, sex and Alice's company? She didn't give many fucks.

Alice hadn't told Victoria everything though. The redhead only knew about the abduction plans and not about the _injection_. The contents would be a secret for a while longer, but when it does work...

The whole _vampire world_ would _change..._

 _..._ and along with it, _everything_ else.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry for the super long delay, but a few hits of bad criticism and life just gave me a huge case of writer's block. For now, I don't want to promise anything about the updates. x.x

The past few chapters of the story had gotten a bit too serious as well and I have been trying to further develop the plot so it wouldn't be so shallow.

I know some people don't like the current route I took, but there is somewhat of a plan now~ (I might have made it a bit more complicated than needed though x.x)

To clarify, Alice _never_ saw a possible rape from happening. It might be implied, but she never saw it that's why she allowed it to happen. Also, a gang was hired to toss bleach trails around. If I was paid a thousand to do bleach trails, I'd probably do it.

Also, the trip to Volterra for the Denali and Cullen coven will be one week _after_ Bella's arrival in Volterra, not that they know that.

Feedback/Reviews please? :)

 **Updated: 07/16/17** Cleaned up.


	17. Differences

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 17: Differences

* * *

Jane was _furious._ The blonde trying to keep herself calm and the only thing holding her back from really exploding was the bundle in her arms. It did look a bit comical that a bloodied Bella was being carried bridal style by the tiny vampire.

Maria met Jane's eyes as she entered the house and she knew something went to hell because of the death glare that was focused on her from the little imp.

"Is she alright?" Was the first question Maria asked. Everything else could wait since that was the most important question. Maria had seen the development between the tiny vampire and the brunette and she could already see, even from the start, that Bella held the trigger to Jane in her hand.

" _Yes."_ Jane hissed while also trying to stare straight into her soul, as if trying to gauge something.

Maria had seen that look _hundreds_ of times during her lifetime. It was the look of someone trying to check if you were _trustworthy._

"Clean her up and put her to bed. She needs rest." Maria could identify easily that the smell of blood was not Bella's. The Warlord also knew that Bella was a virgin, if by chance she had been deflowered, well, the scent of Bella's blood would be unmistakable and Jane would have probably burned and destroyed Monterrey.

"We talk now!" Jane hissed loudly. She wasn't sure she even wanted to let go of Bella, it was the one thing keeping her calm and also she couldn't help but feel that someone was going to take her away again. Her grip tightened on the girl in her arms.

"She needs her rest. Bathe her and put her to sleep, leave the door open if you have to keep your eye on her." By the smell of gunpowder on the girl, Maria could also tell that the girl had probably shot someone dead, either that or Jane ripped apart someone with the girl in close proximity. The girl may think she's okay, but Maria had seen so many young ones in the war and the stress that comes after the situation.

Jane lightly growled and quickly went to the bathroom; she didn't want to put Bella in the bed smelling of _blood and death._ Before this, she had relished spilling blood and causing death, but seeing Bella kill her first human was just eye opening. Make _no_ mistake, Jane didn't care whether Bella massacred _hordes_ of humans, but she did feel a small amount of regret on the innocence that Bella had lost, no matter how stupid it sounded.

Bella's first kill and she had done it as a human.

Jane knew her mate was strong, obviously. The girl had been dealing with vampires and shifters for almost a year now. Bella had seen a vampire's death even before Jane had heard about the girl. The girl had barely had a reaction when the vampire killed an innocent man for his vehicle nor did she show a reaction other than annoyance when Jane literally _tore_ apart the Denali Coven members.

But, now?

The blonde vampire didn't know how Bella would react to killing someone or how she would react about the fact that Jane massacred a lot of people as well as innocent hostages. Jane knew that Bella understood Volturi Law, but understanding something and accepting the reality of it are two very different things.

Jane couldn't help but chuckle at her current problems, caring about someone other than Alec who she didn't really need to worry about for the last millennia. It was just laughable how one little human had changed so much in such a small amount of time.

A hand upon the blonde's cheek let her refocus upon what she was doing.

"Unwrapping your present already?" Bella softly said while trying to keep herself awake.

Jane looked down and realized she had already put Bella into the bathtub and was about to remove the clothing stained with blood. If the vampire could blush, she would have turned bright red then and there.

As if she was burned, Jane tried to remove her hands from Bella's clothes, but the brunette already knew how the vampire would react and had her other hand on the vampire's.

"I didn't say stop." Bella deftly moved the vampire's hand under her shirt and slowly inched it up until it was lying on her breast.

Jane inhaled a breath which she didn't need and continued to stay crouched, frozen in her spot. Her mind was already telling her to get out of the bathroom, but her instincts were telling her _differently._

 _Take her._

Jane should take her. _Take_ what is _hers_ before someone else even _tries_! Not that any person, monster, vampire, faery or _anything_ would take Bella away from her.

 _Mark her._

It would be so, so _easy_ to bite the girl's neck and to mark her as Jane's. It would be simple to just inject a very small amount of venom to mark her even deeper. No one, not even her masters would _dare_ refute her claim to the girl, even if they had plans for Bella. Jane would be the _judge_ whether their plans would even go through.

 _Turn her!_

Jane didn't even know why she was hesitating? Jane knew that Bella wanted to be turned… Why not just finish the job?

"Jane?" Bella's soft voice reached her ears.

The vampire then realized that her mouth was already on Bella's neck and her fangs were already extended, ready to pierce the soft skin below it. Bella was so… _willing._ Her throat was bared for Jane to tear out if she wanted to. Jane could tell how much trust Bella was giving her just by that simple fact that she was laying her life right at Jane's pale hands.

 _Blood._

Jane could already _taste_ and smell the blood that was on the tip of her fangs. Both her fangs had just broken through the very top part of Bella's skin and the only reply Bella had been was to close her eyes and moan. Bella's moan instantly made Jane feel hot under her clothes and parts that she had never used suddenly _burned_ with the ache to be touched.

Her fangs slid in like a hot knife through butter, but as soon as Jane was about to fully lose control, she felt Bella's body just shut down. The feel of dead weight felt like a bucket of cold water had just been poured over her. Jane released Bella's throat with no hesitation at all and was about to panic before she realized that Bella had only passed out again from her exhaustion.

Would she have turned Bella then and there if the girl had not fainted?

 _Yes... Maybe._

It was probably the world telling her that the time wasn't right yet. With a sigh and a huff, Jane began taking off Bella's soiled garments.

Bella was beautiful, had more curves than her. She would have felt more nervous checking out Bella's body, but the girl was knocked out.

The vampire wasted no more time and began cleaning Bella's body slowly with a wet towel. It was the first time she was actually cleaning someone else's body aside from her own. Every nook and cranny of Bella's body was soon clean and the vampire took one last look at the girl's body.

Her eyes fell onto the twin bite marks she had left on Bella. She had already wiped it a while ago and it seemed that there was another droplet of blood on both puncture holes. Jane licked her lips and went to lick up the minuscule amount of blood. She closed her eyes and savored the taste, just as she savored it when she kind of playfully bit Bella a few weeks ago on the hand and the few times Bella had let her have a bite.

It tasted _heavenly,_ but… there was something different? Heightened emotions did cause the flavor of blood to change a little from time to time. All the events of that day probably contributed to it.

 _I'll have a taste another day._

Jane took Bella out of the bathroom, dressed her and quickly put her to bed.

Now? She had a vampire to _consult._

* * *

Maria had given Jane a knowing look from the scent that wafted from Jane's clothes, but didn't say anything. The amount of venom within Jane's glare was enough to give the Warlord pause; she didn't want to exacerbate the situation further.

 _Thus,_ the questioning began.

"This is _your_ town! And you don't know who let a newborn roam around in _daylight_?!" Jane hissed, but kept her voice low enough so only Maria could hear her. Jane's eyes also periodically shifted towards Bella's room where the door was open, she _was not_ going to take chances.

The Warlord sighed. She was just as pissed about all of this as Jane was, but there really wasn't any explanation she could share. "Vampires _know_ who resides in this area and they _avoid_ it. _Whoever_ did this had all this _planned_." Maria's red eyes focused on Jane's. "We could have interrogated some of them to get more clues if you did not _massacre_ them all." This is why Maria hated when other vampires were in her area.

The Witch Twin said nothing else since she knew Maria was right. It wasn't really Maria's fault. Someone was planning something, but it just didn't make much sense…

The _current_ kidnapping of Bella was _technically_ a success. They were able to separate Bella from Jane for a good amount of time that would have been enough time for a vampire to take Bella away from the city. _Yet_ , they didn't. What was the point in this whole thing other than piss her off?

"I will look into the matter further. Take care of your mate. Two days until the boat arrives." Maria said before disappearing into the night. There would be a lot of things to sort out and try to figure out. There were _fifty six_ dead people in _her_ city. If she ever found out who started this mess, Maria would show them why she was _feared_ as a Warlord.

 _Mierda._

The situation really is _shit._

* * *

Bella woke up with Jane right beside her, but the happy smile she had on her face faltered a bit when she recalled that they would have to talk about the events that occurred the day before.

The vampire at least acquiesced to Bella's plea for breakfast and both had returned to their room right after. A quick bathroom break for Bella and they were seated on their shared bed again.

"Maria isn't here?" Bella questioned. She was pretty sure Maria was already due back and the Warlord wouldn't have hesitated joining them for breakfast even if to just joke around.

"Yesterday's incident caused a bit of a problem. She's also looking for clues on just what the _hell_ happened." Jane looked directly into Bella's eyes and the brunette knew she couldn't gloss over the details. "What happened, Bella?" Bella had to stop the smile from appearing on her face from the amount of worry that was laced into that question.

 _Far cry from the evil Witch Twin I've heard about._

Bella had gotten a lot of stories from Maria as well and Jane never did hide any of the things she did. Most of the time she even corrected Maria's stories and rumors and the corrections were usually a tad… grimmer.

"Do we _really_ need to talk about this?" Bella would concede that it should have been a traumatizing experience, but Bella didn't really feel traumatized at all.

" _Yes."_ Jane just sighed and shook her head. "It seems that shifters, vampires and human traffickers do not seem to faze you anymore, but you were _targeted."_ Jane clenched her jaw as she said that last word to let Bella know that this was serious.

"Targeted?" The brunette ran through possible people that would want her sold as a sex slave… "Yeah, I got nothing." Bella didn't really have many human contacts, so the most likely candidate would be non-human, unless it was Mike, but that was just stupid.

"Nothing at all? Think, Bella!" Jane urged, pissed at herself for not being able to figure out this mystery. Killing all those people in her rage really was a waste when she could have been inflicting further _pain_ on them right now.

"Really, Jane. Nothing." Bella opened her arms and for a moment Jane only looked as if she was retarded, but eventually the vampire caved in and went into the embrace.

Bella knew that Jane had already accepted them being mates. The increasing time they spent together seemed to just continue to make them closer. The purring vampire in her arms seems so different from the hissing vampire she met a month ago at her doorstep.

The vampire that had not cared for anything except her brother for over a thousand of years suddenly has something she treasured more than her own life.

"I should turn you right now." Jane's head had slowly moved to the side.

"Why don't you?" Bella bit back a moan as the vampire moved to the crook of her neck.

Bella could feel the vampire shrug and didn't pursue it further. She could understand the gist of it anyway. The boat was set to arrive in a day, there was no time, and this town might not survive a raging newborn, especially if Jane couldn't use her gift to stop her. Jane could maybe overpower a newborn, but if she got away...

The brunette knew that the time was soon though, she just somehow _knew._

Bella let a moan out just as Jane licked the side of her neck, but before Bella could even start a make out session, the vampire pulled back with her vampiric speed. Brown eyes looked up to see wide red ones that were looking at… her neck?

"The mark…"

"Jane?" Bella questioned and was confused. _What mark?_

"Do you remember when I bathed you last night?" Jane asked.

Bella was about to make a seductive joke about it, but the look and sound in the vampire's voice was too serious. "Yes?" She did remember the soft bite that Jane gave her and how she had encouraged the vampire to bite down.

Bella's hand ghosted up to the side of her neck where the bite was and what she felt made her eyes widen as well.

"There's no mark." Bella continued to touch her neck to find the bite marks, but they were just _gone._

"That's impossible! The marks on your hand took at least a week to heal?" Jane went through possible scenarios in her head, but there just wasn't a way that Bella could heal that fast. "The only explanation I can think of would be _magic._ "

 _Fucking magic._ Jane hated that shit. There were still some human practitioners that were able to dabble into magic, but that wasn't the most annoying thing. _Faeries_ were usually the ones that dealt with magic, but those things were _rare_. Jane could count on one hand how many times she had seen a faery.

… Well, two hands if Shitward counted as one since he glittered after being cursed by one.

"… Magic… Like 'Windgardium Leviosa!'" Bella even did the hand movements.

…

"What?! That's the first thing that came to my mind!" The 'you are stupid' look Jane was giving her was just annoying. "Couldn't it be… I don't know… Part of my gift?" Her gift was pretty _amazing._ Aside from the fact that it couldn't hurt humans, well, the guy's head didn't blow off so she thought nothing happened.

Jane thought about it for a moment. The girl was able to absorb energy from other beings, vampires at the very least; it wouldn't be so farfetched to say that some leftover energy regenerated her?

"I did try to use my gift on that idiot guy by the way. Nothing happened when I used it on him, but maybe it did work and that energy made me heal up?" Bella wasn't sure either. She would have liked more time to speak with Eleazar about her gift, but it didn't seem like the Denali's would be in a welcoming mood anytime this millennia.

Both girls continued to talk about the possibilities, but eventually just stopped since there was really no way to prove any of them without testing. The healing effect to Bella was positive as far as she could tell, but Jane vowed to be vigilant to see if there were any negative changes.

The topic on all the murdered people as well as the killed hostages was brought up, but surprisingly Bella didn't have an issue with any of them. The girl understood the Volturi Law and why it had to be enforced. Jane didn't fully understand it at first, but after spending so much time with her mate, it was so obvious how Bella differed from other humans, her _morals._ Her human morality seemed to _barely_ exist and Jane couldn't be happier. The girl was meant to be _more._

It was no wonder how Bella was entangled with the supernatural, she was _practically_ a supernatural already. The only thing Bella needed was to be _turned._ Jane vowed that Bella would be changed into a vampire soon; she wouldn't let her mate stay human for much longer.

Bella wasn't _meant_ to stay human.

"Since we're leaving tomorrow… Why don't we get a drink?" Bella stood up from their bed and began to look for outside clothes.

Jane was about to protest about the dangers, but was quickly shushed.

"I'll also help you get a _drink_." Bella's eyes bore into the darkening red irises. Jane could see so much promise held in them, so much _desire_ and Jane could see _her_ future in those eyes.

"Okay." Jane was psychotic, there was no doubt, but it seemed Bella _never_ really had all her screws tightened either. Maybe someone just needed to further _unscrew_ what screws were left. They didn't even seem to be that particularly tight.

A psychopathic vampire and a supernatural girl with sociopathic tendencies...

 _A match made in Hell._

* * *

 **AN:** Happy Holidays! I wanted to at least push one chapter out before Christmas/New Year hit~

Next chapter will be the last chapter in Mexico. It'll be another fluff/bond chapter with a drunk Bella maybe. And! Someone will finally be whole again! I need to get them somewhere where Jane can cut loose again. Having only Bella around is making Jane antsy to release all that evil.

I'm still at a crucial point in dealing with Bella. This isn't a redemption story for Jane so the only way Bella can go is dark or neutral. Loving and understanding Jane means accepting Jane for what she is, murderess and everything included.

Evil Bella is actually sounding a bit nice with all the havoc they can create. Bella could either be the savior, queen or even the bane of the vampire world and I'm still unsure which path she'll tread. Maybe the incoming meeting with the Cullens will give me a better perspective.

Feedback please? :)

 **Update: 07/16/17** Cleaned up and finally up to speed. Hopefully, I can churn out chapters and that they don't suck.


	18. Kind-of-a-Date?

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 18: Kind-of-a-Date?

* * *

"I'll also help you get a _drink_." Bella's eyes bore into the darkening red irises. Jane could see so much promise held in them, so much _desire_ and Jane could see _her_ future in those eyes.

"Okay." Jane was psychotic, there was no doubt, but it seemed Bella _never_ really had all her screws tightened either. Maybe someone just needed to further _unscrew_ what screws were left. They didn't even seem to be that particularly tight.

 _A match made in Hell._

* * *

It was the last day that Bella would be spending in Monterrey, Mexico and there was no way in hell she was going to be cooped up at Maria's house.

Bella, Jane and Maria had another long talk and Bella did feel a little guilty even if the massacre wasn't really her fault. The city of Monterrey was where Maria had met her mate and her old coven before it was destroyed and she turned into a Warlord. Bella did feel bad because of the extra bloodshed that she and Jane had brought down to her city.

It took a bit of convincing and compromises, but eventually Bella got her way. Oh, and she got Maria to come along too.

Monterrey, Mexico was a bit inland anyway, so Maria allowed Bella her free day, but they would be moving closer to the area where the boat would be able to dock and smuggle them.

Bella already began to pack all the belongings she had collected, which wasn't really much, but it was something even though half her pack seemed to be incendiary ammunition. The girl continued to pack while Jane was lounging on the bed behind her, but Bella didn't miss those burning eyes from behind her.

Bella knew that the kidnapping from right under Jane's nose had shaken up the vampire and it actually made the vampire sweeter, if not a bit overbearing, but Bella liked that, so she didn't give a fuck. Bella really wasn't an attention seeker kind of person, but it was the opposite when it came to someone that she loved. Everyone on the earth could fuck off and she'd still be fine as long as she was with Jane.

 _Damn._ Yeah, she fell way too fast.

 _No regrets._

She really wished she could lose her v-card before turning though. Having a stronger than granite… Oh.

 _Oh god._

"Jane?" Bella was sure this was going to be a weird conversation.

"What?" Jane shifted and tilted her head like a puppy.

"You're a virgin, right?" _Yep, conversation is awkward as fuck._

"… Yes? Why?" Jane had been changed way too early. Bella might have wondered if the tiny vampire had any sexual desire, but the gropes and touches over the past month at least indicated that both of them felt it. Maybe it was a mate thing? Probably…

… maybe?

"Doesn't… your… uh-" _Wow_ , how very articulate, Bella.

"My… what?" One of Jane's eyebrows slowly inched up as if she knew that the question that was coming was going to be just as horrible as Bella's butchering of the English language.

"Does your hymen turn into some marble like substance too?" _Phew._ Well, she got it out. Vampire biology, as far as Bella knew, was just completely retarded in her opinion. She wasn't sure she wanted a marble hymen. Oh well, she knew what she was getting into, at least, she wouldn't sparkle like Edward.

"…"

The conversation got quite a bit awkward after that since Jane didn't know much about it either. They'd take that wall down when they got there.

Figuratively.

… And literally.

* * *

Monterrey was on a high state of alert and therefore the trio had to go to a town further away. There was a small town just a couple of hours away from where the boat was supposed to be docked anyway.

Thankfully, it was Maria that was driving and not Jane. Bella wasn't dense enough not to notice that Jane's sense of direction was absolute _garbage_.

The tiny vampire might've been cursed or something. Bella wondered if a faery or something cursed her, but she remembered that Jane's sense of direction was already crap before she was turned according to one of Jane's stories.

Bella brought only the essentials with her. A phone that pretty much only had Maria's number in it at the moment, her pistols and ammunition as well as a few clothes that they had bought over the duration of the stay in Monterrey.

Both girls were seated at the back of the car. Bella had actually called shotgun to sit in front, but Jane just followed in and sat on her lap. Maria was having none of that PDA crap and tossed both to the backseats.

"No funny business in my car." Maria said while looking in the mirror towards Bella who had a hand inside Jane's robes already. "Jane I know you can't refuse your mate, but seriously?"

Jane only hissed as the two other girls laughed.

"Maria, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Bella had gotten close to the ex-Warlord and didn't really want to leave Maria in Mexico alone. If anything, it would be extra protection.

"No, I believe that the Volturi would find my presence… unpleasant. Besides, as much as I enjoy your company I still do not wish to leave my home." Maybe one day Maria would, but that day wasn't today.

Bella frowned, but didn't press on. At the very least, she could come back and visit Maria if time permitted and if she were still alive anyway.

"Where are we headed anyway?"

"Matamoros, it is actually very close to the United States border by Texas. The city is only around one hour away from where the boat will be docked. We can have your 'going away' party there." Maria shifted her eyes on the rear view mirror to look at Jane. "It is not my city, but please no massacres."

Jane was about to send a wave of pain, but Bella quickly shoved her hands into Jane's and the tiny vampire could only pout and huff while unconsciously playing with Bella's fingers.

 _Stupid mate, not letting her have any fun._

* * *

It was afternoon when they had arrived at Matamoros. They had a few hours to burn since the boat departed early in the morning the next day.

Bella for one wasn't going to waste this chance.

"What's the plan?" Maria asked after they parked the car. The warlord had been to this city a couple of times in the past when she had taken it over, but couldn't really recall anything more about the place.

"I want to get drunk!"

"No." _Hell no._ Jane didn't want her mate getting smashed! She was hard enough to control sober!

"But, Jane!" The puppy dog pout came out, but this time Jane was ready as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"No."

Jane could already feel Bella's arms around her and Bella's mouth by her ear. The vampire already knew this battle was lost.

" _Please._ I won't be human for much longer…" Bella said softly while making sure to give Jane's earlobe a little lick.

Maria could only watch in humor as the two mates did their public displays of affection in the middle of the city. The Mexican vampire could only imagine Bella being drunk…

 _It will be a night to remember._

* * *

The trio actually went around the city a few hours before going inside a bar. The bartender's eyebrow actually went up when he was faced with three girl's ordering drinks that barely looked above seventeen. One didn't even look past fourteen!

As required, he asked for their identification cards, but a hundred dollar bill under the counter was as good as any type of identification. Who was he to stop three cute girls from drinking? He just hoped that the cartel wouldn't be around. Three young girls were just too easy a target.

"Tourists?" The bartender asked while passing another shot towards the brunette that seemed to be the only one actually getting drunk.

"Soy de Monterrey." _I'm from Monterray._ Maria smiled at the bartender, her other two companions were too busy with each other, one was trying to take another shot and the other was trying to prevent her from taking it. "These other two are my friends from out of country." She could already see the blush on the bartender, she still had it.

 _I just wish it wasn't so obvious that I'm a third wheel._

"Ten cuidado." _Be careful._ He eyed the pretty Hispanic woman in front of him. Her eyes were a lovely shade of burgundy? It was hard to tell under the dim lights of the bar. They seemed like nice people, he wanted to at least warn them of the new dangers in the area. "The drug cartel has been more active here the past several months. Just be careful not to run into them, if you see them, go the other way." He gestured around the club showing Maria the vacancy. "Many people have been too scared to stay out too late now."

Maria smirked, a glint of excitement and challenge in her eye. "Oh? We'll be sure to be _extra_ careful. Right, girls?" Maria looked over to her right just to notice that they weren't even listening and Bella was halfway to dragging Jane on the dance floor.

Jane, dancing?

Maria knew there was a reason she came along.

* * *

"Jane! Stop!" Bella was only on her seventh shot! Jane was trying to stop her! This cannot be allowed!

"You stop! You're drunk!" Jane tried to keep the latest shot away from her mate, the girl was acting strangely and Jane knew that meant she was getting drunk already.

"How do you know I'm drunk!? You've never been drunk!"

"You almost took your top off five minutes ago!" Jane snarled still trying to keep the shot away. She was about to ask Maria for help, but the warlord was chatting up the bartender!

"What's wrong with taking my top off?" Bella tilted her head as if asking the most innocent question ever.

…

Jane refused to answer that question that was brimming with retardation and instead took Bella's shot.

 _Vile!_ Jane used the sleeve of her robe to wipe off the remnants of the vile liquid from her mouth; at least now Bella would have a pause in getting shitfaced. She looked up only to see Bella's slyly smiling at her.

…

 _Somehow the girl knew she was going to do that! This girl was playing with her!_ Before Jane could further curse her existence, Bella was already dragging her away from the bar towards the dance floor.

"Jane, let's dance!" Bella began tugging on the tiny vampire.

"Jane Volturi does not _dance!_ "

…

How did it come to _this?!_

Bella and Jane were now both on the dance floor. Bella dancing around Jane in her jeans and Jane still had her black robes on looking like some type of weird long dress.

 _Kill me._

Bella began twirling Jane around like a tiny ballerina and all Jane could do was glare at the brunette every time she was spun around.

 _The gods have forsaken me._

Still, even though Jane wouldn't admit it, it was enjoyable to see Bella dancing around so happily, even if wasn't really dancing to the beat. If her mate wanted to twirl around and make a fool of herself then Jane would oblige, with a bit of reluctance at least.

"Hey ladies, mind if I cut in?"

 _PAIN!_

* * *

The trio finally got out of the bar a little after midnight and Bella was pretty smashed having been able to take a couple more shots even with Jane stealing most away.

"Well, Bella, I believe your liver may have some permanent damage with the amount you drank." Maria laughed. Jane actually drank more than the girl due to trying to take all the shots away, but the venom inside them just burned it away.

"Psssh! Liverrr? Don't care about a liverrr! I'll won't need it soooooon!" Bella hiccupped while hanging onto Jane because she was now having trouble walking straight… well, walking at all really.

Jane just grumbled while trying to pat away one of Bella's groping hands.

"Well, I shall meet you both at the parking lot in two hours." Maria had spat out some venom to mark the area so Jane wouldn't get lost. Missing the boat would set them back at least a month.

"Whaaaaaaaat? You're not staying with us for a drinkkkk?"

"I believe I shall go and get my own drink. See you two love birds in a bit!" And with using her vampiric speed, Maria was gone.

Maybe she should go back and follow that bartender home? Seemed like a sweet treat.

* * *

"Jaaaane."

…

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane."

"What."

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane!"

"What!"

"We haven't gotten you a drink yet." Bella was now back to walking on her own two feet. The bottle of water that she had filled up was doing wonders. She was still inebriated as fuck, but she kinda knew what she was doing.

Jane thought about it for a second. She was pretty thirsty. Even if she massacred a number of humans, she didn't really take the time to feed on any of them.

"I know you're thirsty…" Bella stopped in front of Jane and looked straight into those crimson orbs that the vampire didn't even bother hiding. "I'll even let you have some dessert after…" Bella said breathily and Jane could suddenly feel her loins throbbing as she could smell her mate getting more aroused.

The ancient's first instinct was to take her mate somewhere safe and ravage her, but the allure of getting something to drink along with her mate just seemed _so good._

"Fine."

Bella smiled as she could see those darkening eyes, that soft tongue that just lightly licked her lips. Jane didn't even try to reject her offer.

The hunt was on.

 _How hard could this be?_

* * *

It actually took over an hour and going around shady areas before Bella finally had someone stalking her as she drunkenly walked aimlessly into dark alleyways. Normally, Jane wouldn't even had allowed Bella to be 'bait', but after much whining on Bella's part and a bit of tongue too, she finally got here way.

Bella wanted to try and lure someone alone and Jane was only to intervene when shit got bad or when it was time to dine. Jane was just creeping around the rooftops, never letting Bella out of her sight. Who knows what the frail human would fall into if Jane didn't keep an eye on her.

The human girl was actually _hunting_ one of her own kind.

How fucked up was that?

 _My kind of fucked up._

* * *

It actually took over a damn hour before someone started to follow her! She could already feel that most of the alcohol had already burned off and she just felt slightly tipsy. The feeling of pure excitement and adrenaline began rushing through her veins as she led on Jane's future snack further into a dark alley.

Bella thought about what she was doing for a moment. Leading a poor human to their doom… Taking him away from his family…

Hmm…

Okay, maybe there was still the miniscule feeling of guilt hidden somewhere in her semi-warped mind.

"Hey, baby."

Okay, there weren't any more feelings of guilt left.

Bella gasped as best as she could to make believe that she was scared and began to go further down the alleyway until the eventual dead end. She could hear the steps of the man quickly following her down the path to his death.

Bella already had a hand on her pistol, just waiting for the man to come a little closer so that she could threaten him with it. She didn't want to take away Jane's kill. She knew her little vampire liked her blood fresh from a still living source…

 _Still living source._ Wow, she just sounded hell of demented right there.

The girl swore she could see a glint of red just somewhere above her. She knew her _guardian angel_ was watching.

She leaned on the dead end wall and began to shiver just to add a little more to the act.

 _I could totally win an Emmy for this!_

The man got close enough. Bella was about to point her pistol straight into the man's face when all of a sudden-

"Guh!"

-the man fell over dead.

 _What._

The brunette could see the man's neck broken as his corpse fell to the floor. She was about to complain on why Jane hadn't waited until she was ready until she saw that there was someone else right in front of her with the corpse in between them.

 _Wow. Am I really this much of a fucking vampire magnet?!_

"Good evening, isn't it a nice night for a drink?" Bella couldn't place the accent, but it just sounded snobbish. This annoying prick of a vampire had also interrupted her first hunt.

 _Hiss!_

And there's her vampire.

Seriously though, couldn't Bella have their 'kind of a date' in peace?

* * *

This _girl!_ Well, it really wasn't Bella's fault, but _gods,_ couldn't they have a break?

Jane began to hiss dangerously at the vampire that just appeared. She could still not detect nor smell his scent, probably why she didn't even realize that he arrived until he dispatched her now spoiled meal.

The small vampire was a hair trigger away from unleashing her gift, the slightest move towards Bella would leave him in pain on the ground.

" _Who_ are you and how can I not detect you…" Jane managed to growl out; eyes still darting towards Bella as the male vampire slowly turned his back on Bella, now facing Jane.

Jane could see that the vampire's eyes widened when he saw her. It was obvious that this vampire knew who she was at the very least.

 _Good._ Fear is always good.

"The great Jane Volturi." He inclined his head in deference. "My gift allows me to hide my presence as well as my scent. I am-"

 _BANG!_

Jane was suddenly showered in tiny bits and pieces of cracked vampire. The middle of the nameless vampire's face was just a smoking hole with the edges now igniting with fire.

The granite body collapsed onto the floor as it began to fully ignite into flames and Jane could only see the pout of a gun wielding Bella right in front of her.

"You shot him." Jane deadpanned, still surprised by the outcome of all this.

"He ruined your meal and was kind of ignoring me, but _holy shit!_ This thing actually works against vampires! Didn't think he could dodge a point blank shot from behind his head."

"You just killed a vampire who you didn't know was a friend or foe…" Jane still deadpanned still unsure how to exactly feel. There was an emotion, but she had yet to grasp it.

"True…" Bella shrugged, he looked evil, whatever. "I'm more surprised you didn't PAIN him when he appeared."

…

"Jane?" Bella titled her head when her tiny mate seemed to be deep in thought when suddenly Jane just started giggling.

Jane was giggling.

Then all of a suddenly it was full blown laughter. Bella didn't know why, it could have either been the alcohol left in her system or how Jane's laugh was just infectious, but she was laughing as well.

"You just killed him!" The scene just looked positively demented as Jane laughed on while the vampire continued to burn up and the corpse continued to leak more blood around them.

A siren was heard in the distance and Jane immediately scooped Bella up and jumped onto one of the nearby roofs. There was only around an hour left before the appointed time to meet Maria hit, so the two knew they had to start making their way there.

Jane began to slowly jump through the roofs with Bella giving comments on where to turn. Bella had also requested Jane move a little slower she could enjoy the breeze.

It really was a lovely night as Bella just gazed into Jane's shining ruby eyes as the moon fully reflected all the light into it. She might not have been able to seduce and ravage Jane tonight, but she was able to go on her first hunt with her mate. She was also able to kill her first vampire with relative ease. The highlight of the brunette's night was Jane's laugh and smile though. She didn't really know what triggered it, but she was glad she could see it.

If acts of chaos and randomness made Jane happy… well, then… Bella had a lot of those in mind.

Bella was knocked out of her musing when all of a sudden she noticed Jane's piercing eyes gazing straight into her own. She was struck speechless at how captivating and striking those eyes were.

Bella thought the highlight of the night was Jane's smile, but Jane's next few words were vying for first place.

"You are _mine._ "

And with those three words, Bella was lost as Jane initiated the sweetest and _hottest_ kiss she had ever had.

Bella wasn't able to voice it out with words, but Jane heard her loud and clear.

 _I'm yours._

* * *

 **AN:** This just totally became a long filler. Okay, this update was super delayed. Being busy with my job and just generally feeling meh caused way too much writer's block, and just the loss of motivation really. I noticed that I'm pretty bad at filler chapters too~ This is me trying to make a something romantic between psychos.

I know the trip from Mexico to Italy using a boat is far as hell, that's why I'll just keep the time ambiguous. The Cullens will definitely arrive a week-ish later after the duo though. I also know nothing about Mexico aside from using google maps, so yeah.

And again, sorry for the seven-ish month wait.

 **Vampires:** I'm slowly going to change a lot of features. It's what I came up with for the plot, so no worries about it coming out of nowhere. Just a fair warning if you love the regular Twilight Vamp. I personally found the Twilight Vamp characteristics kinda dumb.

Feedback and comments are always appreciated. Ideas too! Decided to just post my OUAT story too, it won't really be updated much yet, but I'll see how it goes. 'Condemning Wishes' is the title if anyone is interested in OUAT.


	19. SOS

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 19: SOS

* * *

"You are _mine._ "

 _I'm yours._

* * *

Bella continued sleeping with her head on Jane's lap, dead to the world while the vampire softly stroked her mate's hair. They were already on their way to the where the boat was docked and Jane wanted Bella to get all the rest she could.

"Sorry for interrupting your moment a while ago." Maria said looking at the rear mirror while driving. The sun was about to rise and they were nearly at their destination.

Jane glared, but didn't stop stroking Bella's hair. Usually those jabs from Maria would cause her to get pissed, but having the brunette on her lap was easing her nerves.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I doubt you'd have wanted your first time at the back of this car anyway." Maria came to where the car was parked a few minutes after the two lovebirds and was actually surprised that the two almost devoured each other.

"We were not-" Jane tried to speak up, but just got cut off.

"Better be careful with those love bites though."

Jane inched a bit of Bella's collar to the side to see her bare shoulder where two red marks were. They were already scabbed she used her venom when she licked the bite closed.

 _It's okay. I said I'd get you a drink, remember?_

"Even though you're mates, there is still a danger when you drink from her."

 _Mmm, take as much as you want, Jane. Mmm, you know it's all yours._

The vampire could still feel Bella's sensual touches while she was drinking from her. One of her hands tightly gripped onto Jane's failing bun and the other burrowing through her robes. Jane took it slow; she had to savor every single drip of blood. She could still _taste_ the girl on her lips.

"Jane, are you listening?" Maria took a glance at the rear mirror again only to find a pair of pissed off eyes.

" _I know!_ " Jane hissed glaring at the rear view mirror. "I am _not_ a instinct driven newborn!" Maria was getting too familiar with her! Jane started shooting daggers with her eyes, wanting to remind Maria just who was the one in charge! But she just knew her mate would be pissed with her that's why she targeted all her frustration onto the mirror that held Maria's stupid face instead of Maria.

 _PAIN!_

" _Mierda!_ " Maria shouted as she slammed on the breaks.

Jane was startled and quickly protected Bella as the abrupt stop that tossed them forward.

"WHAT THE SHIT!" Bella screamed while still within the arms of the tiny vampire. Bella quickly burst out from Jane's grasp and drew her two pistols. "WHERE IS THE ENEMY!?" Bella was fucking ready to bring her own version of pain down on… well, whatever the fuck they stopped for. Oh, and woke her from her nap.

 _I was having such a nice dream too. They were so tasty!_

" _Que Mierda!_ That's my question! Look!" Bella and Jane both looked at where Maria was pointing at. It was the rear mirror, well, the lack of it anyway.

The rear mirror was kind of there, but it was all over the dashboard…

 _Melted._

"So that's what stinks." The sleepy brunette just crinkled her nose and yawned. "Can I go back to my nap?" Bella was feeling woozy again. Abrupt wake up plus the quick movement she just did with her guns just hours after Jane had a little sip? The melted rear mirror was kind of weird, but _shit_ she just wanted a bit more sleep.

"It's melted!" Maria didn't mean to be so startled, but it melted! Her eyes shifted to Jane since there really wasn't any other explanation and could only stare inquisitively at Jane's crims- "Your eyes!"

"My eyes?" Jane looked back to Maria after seeing the melted piece of glass and plastic unsure of what just happened as well.

"The color! Look!" Maria immediately pointed to the side mirror.

Jane shifted her head and her eyes widened when she saw the color of her irises. They were a slight shade of magenta. How were they a shade of magenta?

"Ohh! They're pretty! Night!" Bella smiled, gave Jane a kiss and then went back to nap on Jane's lap which were actually surprisingly soft.

Maria groaned feeling a migraine coming on even though it was impossible for vampire's to get migraines, unless Jane was helping. She couldn't believe the human just went back to sleep after that!

" _Dios mio!_ Fine, fine! Both of you can figure this out for yourselves!" Maria began to start up the car again. Some hidden vampire sending humans to abduct Bella, massacres in her city and now impossible changes in a vampire? The boat was leaving with them in thirty minutes; they would have to figure it out themselves.

Jane continued looking at the side mirror, looking at her slightly shifted eye color. What was wrong with them? How did the rear view mirror melt? Had her gift somehow done that? But it made no sense.

 _My power is a pain illusion..._

More things that Jane thought impossible to change were changing and somehow she just knew that it was all the fault of the drooling brunette sleeping on her lap.

The girl managed to change her whole life in a span of a few weeks which used to be just a routine of following orders and grumbling around.

What else would change?

Well, they would find out.

 _Together_.

* * *

"Take care, both of you. You know how to contact me if you need me."

Jane was still carrying a bleary eyed Bella along with her small luggage bag on her back. Bella leaned forward and gave Maria a tight hug before snuggling back up to Jane and drifting off.

Jane gave a curt nod and began to walk up into the ship. The whole crew was already aboard and the captain was about to get on his small smuggling vessel when Maria gripped his shoulder.

" _No los toque. Moriras si lo haces." Do not touch them. You will die if you do._ Maria warned the smuggling crew's captain who only nodded. She could hear the snickers and whispers from the crew. It would be up to them if they wanted to disobey her instructions and unleash a bloodthirsty vampire… or a trigger-happy little girl.

Maria would pray to whatever gods out there that Bella wouldn't burn the boat down somehow.

… Or that Jane wouldn't melt the boat somehow. She'd ask about that at a later date, when the two figured out what the hell is was that happened to her car.

 _Adios._

* * *

Jane watched the men moved around the boat doing whatever it is that sailors and smugglers do. The boat really wasn't that big. The bottom area was mainly for storage along with a few bunk beds that Jane would _never_ get close to. The stench coming from below was enough to feel like she had something to puke out. There was also a tiny kitchen to cook, but it didn't even look close to sanitary and finally the captains quarters.

At the very least, the smugglers hadn't done anything, nor initiated any contact with her contrary to what she was hearing though. The humans were all whispering, thinking that she couldn't hear them, but she could hear every single word.

" _Fifty_ _thousand_ dollars to smuggle each one of them into Italy?"

"Shit! You think we can just hold them for ransom?"

"I know what I'd let that little blonde hold."

 _Patience._

Bella was still sleeping and it had barely been an hour since they had left Mexico. Jane knew she couldn't lose it. These humans were their only ticket back to Volterra and she needed them alive.

 _At least for the moment._ She would need a snack soon.

"I _forgot_ , you're one of those."

"Hey, fuck you! You can all share the brunette. I like 'em small."

 _Focus._ Jane focused herself on Bella, overcoming the instinct to massacre everyone on board already. She looked at the cute bundle that was leaned against her. She couldn't really just carry Bella the whole time, so they were just both seating at one side of the ship leaning on each other.

A small smile bloomed on Jane's face when Bella's hand always seemed to seek her own out. Jane had been pulling her hand away from time to time only to watch Bella's hand automatically seek her own out again.

 _This is what has been missing all this time._

Something that Jane wouldn't trade _anything_ for.

They would get to Volterra and nothing would stop them.

"Come on, it's two girls, what's there to be afraid of?"

* * *

"Seriously, Jane?" Bella sighed exasperatedly. She only took a nap for a few hours and shit was already bad. She'd have to ask Jane not to bite so hard next time, her neck was _killing_ her. Either that or her sleeping position just sucked.

"What?" Jane pouted. "I didn't do anything." Jane began to trace the red lines on the deck not meeting Bella's eyes.

The face Jane was presenting looked _so fucking_ innocent that Bella might have just believed her if she didn't know the vampire or if the evidence wasn't plastered everywhere.

 _Everywhere!_

"Jane! There's blood everywhere! Even on your cheek!" Bella was trying to think up a solution on what to do. They were probably sailing for around a day or two now…

Jane quickly wiped off the blood from the side of her cheek and licked her fingers. "It wasn't me."

"Oh my god, Jane! Baby, I know you're cute and all, but there's no way you didn't do this." Bella could only think of going below deck and looking for a map or some GPS thing maybe. Maybe she could sail using the stars?

… Yeah, no.

"They all killed each other… and jumped off board... and did you just call me baby?" It seems as if Jane's filter around Bella was absolutely gone. It was just another facet of Jane's personality that was pretty endearing as well as annoying as shit due to the current situation.

"Sure they did. Fuck! We're lost at sea!" Bella sighed and began moving to the area below the deck to start rummaging around for some stuff that they could use to get out of this predicament.

Jane rolled her eyes, Bella was being too dramatic. There were tons of food supplies in storage and what was once going to feed around fifteen people, were now all just saved for Bella.

"I let on- uh, one of the humans survived their... brawl... and ran downstairs… I think." The whole crew had been pretty entertaining as she slaughtered them all painfully one by one for all their lewd words. She only then realized that almost all of them were dead except one crew guy who ran downstairs.

Bella faced palmed, but already counted on something like this happening. She was planning to intervene before Jane destroyed everyone, but god damn it, she was still asleep when it happened!

She leaned on the edge of the boat, sighed and looked out towards the blue ocean. Maybe she should have insisted that Maria come or something. It was too late anyway. Bella squinted her eyes when she saw something floating.

 _What the hell is that?_

Is that… a head? One of the body parts Jane tossed out?

As soon as she saw it, it was suddenly too far to see.

 _Fuck it._

It was time to see if they could use the man hiding. Either that or they'd have to navigate this boat somehow.

 _I hope he speaks English and knows how to sail this boat._

* * *

It turns out he didn't speak English… And he shot himself after shouting something in his language.

 _Well, fuck._

"Oh, hey, I just remembered. Didn't Maria say something about yours eyes and melting something?" The brunette did remember it looked kind of pink-ish when she was half-awake. It looked back to normal though. Those pretty crimson eyes.

"It did look magenta. I don't know. My powers have been the same for over a millennia." Jane tried harder to think of something, but there really wasn't an explanation. "The only change in my life over the past couple of centuries is _you_." Jane poked Bella.

"Well, I didn't do anything." Bella defended herself. The two discussed it a little more, but without much to go on they could only randomly speculate and decided to leave it for another day.

Bella and Jane began to rummage around the captain's stuff. Luckily, there were maps and a GPS monitor thing in the cockpit of the boat. It took a while, but Bella was finally able to figure out where the hell they were by comparing the map to the GPS.

They were to the far east of the Gulf of Mexico and north of the Caribbean Sea…

…

 _Shit._

And smack in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle.

Those legends and stuff weren't true right?

…

 _Fuuuuuuuuuuck! Knowing my luck they're all true!_

* * *

 **AN:** Oh, that head was Tanya's btw, not one of the crew members ripped up body parts. This wasn't part of my plan x.x I was just looking at the maps and their route and saw the Bermuda Triangle right there.

I might start just releasing shorter chapters maybe, so I don't get stuck on them. Tell me if the fillers are getting to be too much. These things just come to me lol.

Feedback please? :)


	20. Under the Sea

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 20: Under the Sea

* * *

 _Shit._

Those legends and stuff weren't true right?

* * *

It had been _two_ full days since the crew had been torn to bits by Jane, even if the vampire still refused to take the responsibility; Bella just chose to drop it.

Bella had been hyping herself up for what they would encounter in the Bermuda Triangle, but so far there was just nothing.

…

Really, nothing.

There were no storms, no pirates, no Kraken, no nothing!

Eventually, the two just began chatting around while Bella made sure that they were on course. Delaying their arrival at Volterra wasn't prudent since they didn't really have a lot of supplies left both for herself and Jane.

"I'm hungry." Jane grumbled.

"Whose fault is it that they ripped apart most of their snacks?"

"I didn't do anything!" The blonde vampire pouted. Well, okay, she did kill everyone, but she still wasn't admitting that anytime soon. It was a pretty bad move in hindsight since now she had no available food sources aside from her mate.

Mate.

 _Mate._

 _Mmm. Mate._ She really was enjoying the sound of that now.

Bella just sighed, but grudgingly extended her hand towards the vampire. "Just don't take too much. If I faint and we get lost, I'm seriously going to punish you." The brunette immediately blushed as she realized what she just implied.

Jane grinned challengingly as she took the offered hand. "I'll look forward to your _punishment_ then." Jane wouldn't say it out loud, but she really was looking forward to it.

The blonde quickly bit into the girl's hand. She didn't really want to bite into Bella's wrist or arm since it would be harder to stop the blood flow after she was done. Jane began slowly sipping the most exquisite tasting blood that had ever touched her palate and savored it as much as she could. She could feel the _warmth_ and somehow she could feel the _raw_ power spreading throughout her limbs, it made her feel _alive._

Was this how it felt when vampires drank from their mates?

Jane finally extracted herself from Bella's hand and licked the bite marks close. It formed two small puncture marks, but eventually when Bella was turned, those would disappear.

She could still feel the blood radiating from within her. It felt so much _more_ than the few other times she drank from Bella, as if her body was getting more accustomed to it or something.

"Jane, your eyes." Bella's voice sounded a bit awed as she said it.

Jane focused her gaze into her mate's eyes and there they were, her eyes, magenta and she could see the slight tinge of blue in them.

"I told you it was your fault." Snarked, but there wasn't any bite in her words.

"Shut up." Bella stuck her tongue out at Jane before she remembered something. "Oh, hey! Focus on that chair over there! Check if you have those melting powers that Maria was going crazy about."

Jane looked over to where Bella was indicating, one of the chairs that was scattered on top of the deck of the ship.

 _PAIN!_

…

"Hey, come on, try harder." Bella poked Jane's side.

"Shut up! I am!" Jane shot back and tried to focus again.

 _PAIN!_

…

"Well, that didn't work. Oh! Imagine Edward sparkling, winking and flirting with you on a bright sunny day!"

Jane didn't even bother replying to that one and instead focused all her disgust and hatred onto the chair.

 _PAIN!_

"HOLY SHIT! JANE, STOP!" Bella shouted and at the same time slapped her hands over Jane's eyes to break her line of sight.

 _Tssssssssss._

"Oh my god, Jane! You melted the chair through the ship!"

…

"Ah, shit. I think we're leaking!"

 _Lovely._

* * *

After stuffing bed covers and whatever else they could find to temporarily plug the hole, the two sat on the deck again.

They would need to figure out what to do soon since they're ship was slowly sinking.

"Wasn't the Bermuda Triangle supposed to be crazy or something? Like have mermaids or a Kraken?" Bella asked. She actually hadn't questioned the blonde about what the Bermuda Triangle held since she wanted it to be kind of a surprise, but there wasn't anything!

"There are plenty of supernatural creatures within it, mostly aquatic ones for obvious reasons. Very few supernatural beings try to live amongst humans and the ones you find in these types of areas tend to feast on humans." Jane hadn't really been on ships too often. The only supernatural aquatic creature that she saw before was a Mermaid since she recalled one vampire kept one as a pet.

"Feast on humans. Huh. Well, I have a trusty vampire on my side that can melt stuff." Bella actually debated on whether she could put a tiny bit of her blood in small vials to power Jane up when needed.

 _I just made my blood sound like some drug._

"You think that energy thing I did to you and those Denali's would work against other supernatural stuff?" Obviously, it didn't work on humans, but would it work on Shifters maybe? She'd have to try that.

"It is poss-"

Jane suddenly began hissing loudly as she darted to the front of the boat.

"What is-"

"Stay back and cover your ears!" Jane shouted, but it didn't even deter Bella as she just sauntered forward right beside Jane trying to peer forward.

"I don't see-"

Jane immediately put both hands on her ears.

"Jane! Let go of my ears!" Bella could kind of hear Jane trying to shout something, but Jane covering her ears kind of just canceled out anything she was supposed to hear. She twisted and twirled right out of Jane's hands… straight overboard.

"BELLA!"

Bella could hear Jane shout her name as she plunged into the cold waters below, but before she could even attempt to swim upwards, she was already being pulled up. The brunette was let down gently on the ground before she started coughing up some water on what looked to be a big rock.

Bella heard some shouting, but _shit_ , her wet hair was all over her face and there was probably water in her ears too since she could barely make out the sounds. She could hear someone trying to talk to her.

 _Jane?_

Bella began to wring out all the water out of her hair to get it out of her face and peered up to a pair of sea green eyes.

 _Uh oh, not Jane._

"Give her back to me or I will _end_ all of you starting with this _pathetic_ _fish_ in my hand!" _Oh, there's Jane._ Bella and the other set of eyes quickly turned to the screaming vampire a few feet away from her on another big rock.

"Let her go!" Another voice screamed.

Bella took note of the situation she was suddenly in. The owner of the sea green eyes was sitting right beside her. There were also four more other girls that were in the water with only their heads popping up. And, of course, right in front of all of them stood Jane holding a…

 _Mermaid!?_

Hell! Bella suddenly took notice that the girl who owned the sea green eyes sitting beside her had a lower body of a fish!

 _Holy shit! Mermaids!_

"We only tried to save her!" Shouted one of the other mermaids.

"Jane! I'm fine!" Bella quickly moved towards Jane to persuade the vampire to let her hostage down. Luckily, the other mermaids made no moves to stop her. "Let her go, I'm fine." Bella put her hand on Jane's shoulder and the vampire reluctantly let go of her captive.

The silence was a bit awkward due to the situation, but that didn't deter Bella.

"Hey! Thanks for saving me; sorry about Jane, she's very protective." The four mermaids along with the released one quickly swam beside the mermaid that Bella opened her eyes to.

"It's alright. My sisters and I really don't mean any harm. We had heard that a human ship passed through the border and decided to check on it." The mermaid with sea green eyes and brownish orange hair spoke.

 _They really do wear sea-shell bras!_

"And besides, we only eat humans!" Chirped one of the other mermaids that had teal eyes.

 _Only eat humans…? Can they not smell me as human because I fell into the water or because of Jane?_

Bella could feel Jane shielding most of her body, ready to kill at any given moment.

 _My own personal killing machine, d'aww._

"Hey! I don't eat humans! I'm a vegetarian." The comment was met with a splash to the face from another mermaid.

The four mermaids along with the hostage that was released began squabbling amongst one another.

"I'm sorry for my sisters. I'm Attina and these are my sisters-"

Bella put a finger up and silenced the mermaid. She had a thought and didn't want to lose it. The mermaid just titled her head waiting.

…

 _Attina…_

Why did that name sound so familiar…

 _Under the sea~ Under the sea~_

What the fuck.

"Are your sisters… Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, Andrina and Ariel?" Bella asked while Jane just scrunched her face and was confused on how her mate knew these random mermaids.

Attina's eyes widened slightly at the complete mention of all her sisters names. This didn't go unnoticed as all the other sisters were suddenly facing them.

"Are you a seer?" Attina queried.

"Is that why I can't tell what she is?"

"A magi?"

"Isn't she a vampire?"

"No! Her eyes aren't even red!"

"I thought I smelled a little fae magic from her."

"I can't smell anything."

"You can't smell anything because you keep snorting purple sea foam!"

Attina cleared her throat to stop the ruckus her sisters were causing.

"Sorry about them, but it would clear their curiosity to tell us more about yourself and how you know about us?" The mermaid left it as more of a question since she didn't want to force anyone to reveal anything.

"Well, I'm Bella and this is my mate, Jane." Jane had eased up a bit, but was still in front of Bella. "I can't really divulge much on what I am since it's a secret."

 _Hell, I can't say I'm just a regular human for another week. I guess humans are part of most supernatural species menus._

"And, I know your names because, aren't you royalty?" Bella actually knew jack shit. The names she remembered when Jessica forced her to watch one of those Little Mermaid movies. Who the hell knew that some of that shit was actually legit.

"I'm surprised that a land dweller would actually know of us. Are you both part of the Volturi?" Attina questioned.

"How did you know?" It was only Jane that was really Volturi, but no need to complicate the story. She needed to fish for more information, no puns intended.

"Well, I would assume that your knowledge of us came from the Volturi since our treaty is with the Volturi in the first place."

 _The Volturi deals with other supernatural species?_

"Treaties?" If Bella was going to be part of the supernatural world then hell yeah she would want to know more.

"Yes, the treaties that keep the peace between races. The treaties help the major races continue to be hidden from human eyes and to keep the Slayers away. Slayers usually do not intervene unless the circumstances turn dire. It is not surprising that you do not know of the treaties since they were founded over two millennia ago. Although, it is revisited every few centuries."

It all made sense to Bella. At first she thought that Vampires were the most dominant race of all the supernaturals, but it seems like most of them just stay out of each other's way.

"You were there when the treaties were revisited?"

"Yes, my sisters and I were there. The only others that actually had representatives were Vampires, the Fae and us, the Merpeople. All minorities know well enough not to bring notice to themselves else the major races as well as the Slayers would kill them."

"You were there? Are you immortal?" How many of the races were actually immortal?

"We have very long lifespans. Staying underwater as well as consuming flesh from time to time helps lengthen our already long lifespan. I believe the oldest merperson lived to be around five thousand?"

Bella eyes seemed to shine as all the information was just so juicy.

Jane's eye started to twitch because her clothes were wet and was surrounded by fish girls.

 _Why me._

* * *

This was getting idiotic in Jane's opinion.

Bella was still chatting with the fish and they were still on this fucking rock in the middle of _nowhere._ The idiotic looking mermaids even started bringing Bella some food while they all kept chatting. The blonde could see various seaweeds, some raw fish and even a severed arm.

Jane just couldn't believe all this. Her mate was talking to mermaids like it was just something casual. She was more surprised that Bella wasn't even affected by their song. Perhaps it was her gift at work? The mermaids couldn't even pinpoint what race Bella was. The girl was clearly human, but why couldn't they tell?

…

More importantly, how were they going to get to Volterra? The ship they were on was… Jane looked behind her and saw the final glimpse of the ship as it fully sunk.

 _Shit._

"Bella." Both Bella and the stupid fish girls looked at her. Jane just gave them a deadpan look and jutted out her finger pointing to the bubbles that were still coming up from the submerged boat.

"Shit."

* * *

Luckily, Bella had help from the mermaids to retrieve her small luggage that had her few knickknacks as well as the incendiary ammo she had.

Unluckily, there was no more ship and they were stranded on a rock.

Vampires didn't float either.

Jane wanted to smash her head on the rock they were standing on. How were they going to get to Volterra in four days?

 _Kiss._

Jane blinked and was knocked out of her brooding by a kiss from Bella.

"Attina said she'd help us get to Volterra." Bella voiced out.

"Seriously?" How were mermaids going to transport them? A piggyback ride?

* * *

"Bella."

"Jane."

"If this _ever_ comes up. We got here by boat."

"But-"

"We got here by _boat._ "

"Come on, it was fun though!"

"By _boat!_ "

* * *

Finally, the girls arrived at Volterra. Jane also wished she could forget all the memories on how they arrived there.

"Jane!"

Jane could already see Heidi's smiling face as she ran towards them along with Felix, Demetri and Alec. It looked as if Heidi was going to go in for a hug when she suddenly stopped and made a face.

"What." Jane was in no mood to deal with this shit.

"You smell like the fish market." Felix said and scrunched his nose.

 _PAIN!_

"Damn, I'm glad to see you're back, but you got back too early. I lost the bet." Heidi sighed while looking at the writhing-in-pain-winner of the bet. Heidi's face immediately brightened back up as soon as she looked at the other girl with Jane.

"Hi." Bella extended her hand.

"You must be Isabella Swan. I'm Heidi, the _concierge_ of the Volturi." Heidi was actually very surprised that the girl was still amongst the living and even more that the girl's eyes seemed so bright. Not at all like the kidnapped hostage she was supposed to be. "I must say I'm surprised that you're in one piece." Heidi shook the girl's hand and tried to use her allure, but was pleasantly surprised that it was true that the girl was some kind of shield since it did nothing.

"Trust me; it wasn't easy keeping myself in piece." Bella grinned.

"This is Alec and Demetri." Heidi pointed out the other two. "The idiot down there is Felix."

"Anyway, the Kings will be expecting both of you." The news of Jane's return would reach the King's soon.

"You girl's need a shower first." Felix exclaimed as he got back to his feet…

 _PAIN!_

… only to starting writhing in pain again.

"Welcome home, sister."

 _Home._

Jane's eyes immediately turned to Bella where the girl was already talking to Heidi and Demetri like they were best friends. It was just so funny how the girl could barely interact with humans normally, but has no problem with vampires.

For once, in all the centuries of Jane's unlife, it finally did feel like she was home.

* * *

 **AN:** I really don't know where the hell I'm bringing this. Just seemed fun to start introducing other supernatural creatures~ There are a ton of races, but only the largest races that require borders/territory are really part of the treaties. It's mainly to avoid war.

Thank you to those that are still sticking to this story! I'm adding on some layers to the complexity of the story, but I'm still unsure if I'll even use them. Well, we'll see, eventually.

I didn't want to get too random, so FINALLY! The girls are at Volterra!

Feedback please? If errors/inconsistencies are pointed out I'll try to fix them when I can.


	21. Jane the Virgin?

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 21: Jane the Virgin?

* * *

 **AN: Warning –** Rare chapter where I actually try some smut. Just giving you all options to skip this! You'll know when it starts.

* * *

"Welcome home, sister."

* * *

Both girls were led by Heidi to Jane's room to get cleaned up. It wouldn't really be appropriate to meet the Kings smelling like the salty ocean and various sea animals, not to mention that Bella hadn't brushed her teeth in _days_. There was still seaweed probably stuck everywhere.

Heidi was going to start leading Bella to a guest room, but Bella immediately shut the idea down and went into Jane's room. Heidi arched an eyebrow up at the girl's odd choice and got even more surprised when Jane didn't protest.

 _It can't be._

 _Or could it?_

"The Kings will expect both of you in the throne room in five hours. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." Heidi handed over two new cellphones to Jane and Bella since it was obvious that whatever electronics the two may have had would have been destroyed by water damage.

"Thanks, Heidi! Oh, how do we get to the throne room?" Bella began fiddling with the new cellphone she received while Jane just tossed it onto the bed with a shrug.

"Just open up the Volterra Mobile App, it includes the map as one of its features." Heidi pointed out one of the icons on Bella's cellphone screen.

…

"You have an app?" Bella inched one eyebrow up.

"Don't ask. Aro wanted to be more 'trendy' and decided to hire some people to make an app. They made the app and let's just say they only made it until lunch on that day as well." Heidi shrugged, but was still looking at Jane in her peripherals. The blonde vampire was going through her things, but Heidi could see that she was monitoring Bella and her interaction.

Heidi had a tiny grin appear and pointed on Bella's screen while shifting a little too close to the girl. "There, that's where the-" Heidi stumbled upon her words as a moderate amount of pain began to filter into her head. "- throne room is." The stumble was small enough that Bella didn't even noticed, but Heidi could already feel the dark glare directed at her.

 _Too easy. This is gold!_ The amount of pain that Jane was injecting into her head was worth the new gossip she just uncovered! Wait till Alec and Demetri hear about this!

" _Janie has a girlfriend!"_ Heidi subvocalized and immediately dashed out of the room with her vampiric speed before the witch twin could mentally burn her. "See you later, Bella!" were the last words heard from Heidi as she disappeared.

Heidi left the room with a small smile, but decided not to press anything…

… for now.

 _This is going to be interesting._

"Well, she was in a hurry."

Jane just grumbled.

* * *

Bella started looking around at the large room noticing that aside from a large bed and a closet, there wasn't much else in the room.

"Wow." Bella continued and looked inside Jane's closet to find… well, more black robes and Victorian black dresses. "Your room sucks."

Jane just rolled her eyes. "It's not like I spend much of my time here." The blonde vampire grumbled while taking off her robe. This robe would need to be _burned_. Just before Jane took off her dress, she realized that she wasn't alone in the room. She looked behind her towards where Bella was just staring at her.

"Please, continue." Bella flashed a thumbs up while her eyes just continued raking up and down Jane's petite body.

Jane immediately let out a tiny squeal while pushing the dress back down. It was an automatic reflex since Jane wasn't used to _anyone_ seeing her naked! The only people who had seen her naked was her mother and Alec and that was back when they were toddlers during bath time!

Sure, Jane and Bella began to fool around, but nothing had gone past heavy make out sessions and fondling. Both of them knew that sex was going to happen really soon, but that still didn't prepare Jane enough.

"Oh my god! That was so cute!"

"Shut up!" Jane hissed, grabbing a towel and a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom.

The door closed and Bella was left with a choice.

 _Hell, fuck that. There is no choice!_ With a lustful grin, Bella quickly stripped off her soiled garments and went for the bathroom that Jane had just entered.

 _I've wasted enough time._

* * *

The nerve of that girl making fun of her! The squeal had obviously been unintentional, but she was caught off guard as she had _never_ been in the presence of another while she was dressing up!

Many vampires may be open to their sexuality and uncaring if they were naked, but that would be the majority! Even though Jane hasn't said it aloud, she was still somewhat embarrassed of her underdeveloped body.

Jane took off her robes and stared at the large mirror. Her crimson eyes immediately towards her breasts or what should have been breasts.

…

The vampire put both her hands on the side of each breast and began to push them forward. There was a little, but still!

 _Two years! Even one year would have helped! Stupid Aro!_ Well, if Aro didn't get there at the exact time, the witch twins would have been ashes. The _coincidence_ was just too timely really, but of course, Jane would never have voiced that out.

The door creaked open and Jane was caught pushing up her tits while she was butt naked.

Before Jane could even squeal, hiss or hide behind shower curtain, Bella was already upon her. Jane didn't even know how, but it felt like Bella had just used vampiric speed or was she just dazing out?

Bella wasted no time in pinning the small vampire to the bathroom wall. Both of Bella's hands grabbed Jane's and pressed them to the wall leaving the vampire with no escape.

Jane had several thoughts dashing through her mind. She was thinking about pushing Bella off, but for some reason she couldn't move. She wanted to glare at Bella, but as crimson irises connected with brown, the fight left her as lust filled eyes began to devour her. A few more thoughts of what to do came to Jane, but all thought was lost as Bella slammed their lips together.

Jane's mind was muddled. _Never_ in all her unlife had she felt this _weak,_ this _vulnerable_ and this _aroused._ All her mind could process was the tongue that continued to greedily devour her mouth and the heat of need rising up from below.

By the time Jane's brain had restarted, she was already on the floor, with one of Bella's hands pinning both of hers above her head and Bella's other hand kneading one of her breasts while the girl's mouth was ravaging her other breast. Bella's own breasts were slowly moving across her body every time the girl made any small movement.

Jane had to say something; she couldn't be taken like this! This was like the opposite of what she had imagined with her devouring Bella! She closed her eyes, preparing herself to say something…

 _Moan._

 _Oh god._ Even her voice was betraying her, but gods, it felt so _good_. She could feel the heat and arousal flood her _veins!_ She could feel the wetness trickle down her thigh and pool underneath her.

Jane's brain couldn't help, but short-circuit again as Bella bit down on her neck and begun rubbing her slit. Bella's fingers were so gentle, yet firm in their movements that Jane didn't know whether she was that good at pleasuring her or whether it was her inexperience that made her so easy to wind up.

It didn't really matter since as soon as Jane opened her eyes, Bella was gazing straight into her eyes with her pupils blown wide that it seemed to be an all-consuming void that was threatening to engulf her.

And, maybe she was consumed as her body began to shudder and spasm as the _first_ ever orgasm in her life and unlife rocked her to her core. Jane didn't know how long the whole orgasm took or how many continuous orgasms she had, but _fuck._

Jane's clouded mind finally cleared after the last tremors of the orgasm left her and _finally_ her body had began to cooperate again.

There were no time for words as Jane lifted Bella off her and used her vampiric speed to dump her on the bed. The bathroom floor was no place for Bella to lose her virginity.

 _My turn._

* * *

Bella reveled in her power over her mate. Jane might have not noticed or just attributed the loss of power to some emotion, but Bella knew better.

Bella just _felt_ it. She could feel the near unlimited energy that the vampire had and had subtly drew it into her to make Jane's body more pliant. She knew both of them wanted it and she couldn't let Jane take the dominant role first.

It was a shame that she hadn't taken Jane's virginity right then and there, but Bella had plans for that once she was changed. Granite hymen or not, she'd pluck that pure flower as soon as she's changed.

The brunette didn't mind as Jane picked her up and placed her on the bed. She'd let Jane have her fun and be on top, because Bella knew that as soon as she's a vampire, Jane would have small opportunities to be on top.

 _Mmm. I can't wait until I can hold her down and keep giving her endless orgasms all the while staring into those glaring eyes that wouldn't know whether to submit or try to fight back._

Sociopathic sadistic tendencies? She was learning more about herself each day.

Bella was brought out of her thoughts as both her hands were restrained above her, almost like what she had done to Jane earlier in the bathroom. It seems as if the smaller vampire was a little annoyed on how she was taken so helplessly on the floor.

" _Take me."_

Jane didn't hesitate whatsoever as she began to explore the human's body. Bite marks began to appear around Bella's body. None were deep enough to cause any bleeding, but each bite fueled Bella's passion even more.

The vampire used her legs to part Bella's and began to press her leg to Bella's entrance causing more and more of arousal to coat her swollen lips as the girl closed her eyes to revel in the feeling.

Just as Bella was getting into the rhythm of rocking herself on Jane's leg, the girl suddenly stopped.

Bella's brown eyes opened up and in place of what was supposed to be Jane's face, instead she was faced with Jane's glistening mound that was immediately brought down to her watering mouth. It was a surprising move coming from Jane the virgin, but welcome nonetheless.

With her hands free, she immediately grabbed Jane's hips and pushed her tongue into the girl. Jane's face and tongue had gone into Bella at the same time and both of them gasped as they began to devour each other.

Bella was about to try and one up Jane, but before she could, a finger suddenly entered her untouched wet cavern and right there and then she had just lost her virginity. She felt the mild sting as soon as Jane had entered a second digit that continued poking and prodding. Before she could recover from the feeling, Jane had already begun slowly pumping her fingers within Bella while placing soft bites on Bella's clit.

The brunette tried to recover even as she felt an orgasm begin to build up. She didn't even know how Jane was doing all this! Bella had porn to go off on, but she highly doubted Jane had any references. Was it some kind of hidden vampire instinct to know how to lick so well? Her thoughts came to an immediate halt as she felt Jane's fang softly bite down on her clit while both digits began pumping at vampiric speeds.

Jane's name would have rang throughout the room and hallways if Jane's own wet entrance wasn't pressed to her face.

The last thoughts Bella had has her consciousness dimmed was whether she was passing out due to the huge orgasm or if she ran out of air from being suffocated by Jane's sex rubbing on her face.

If this was the way she'd go, then so be it!

* * *

Bella could feel her body willing her to wake up. She could feel something moving around her lower body and she could also feel a bit of discomfort around her stomach.

 _Moan._

A moan reflexively came out of Bella as she opened her eyes to see crimson irises looking straight back at her while licking her slit clean of juices and blood.

…

 _Blood?!_

Oh.

My.

GOD.

Her _fucking_ period.

"I didn't think that losing your virginity would make you lose so much blood." Jane said while licking up some more blood like a pussy cat.

Bella let a sound out that sounded like a half groan and a half moan. "My period arrived." Just her _fucking_ luck! Just when she was having hot lesbian sex, her period had to come!

… Well, it's not like Jane was complaining as she still looked like a cat that got some cream.

 _Oh god._ She could feel wetness pooling again as Jane didn't halt her movements.

Instead of being repulsed or any other possible reactions, Jane just titled her head. "Period?"

 _This is so not the fucking conversation I wanted to have after sex!_

* * *

The two eventually went to the bathroom to get cleaned up, which took another hour or so because of the newly found activities they could both enjoy.

Jane apparently was enjoying herself a lot if her cum slash bloody stained mouth was any indication.

The vampire was insatiable! The vampire was supposed to be the prude! Now it was like trying to pry a leech off from her nether regions!

Bella knew she had to get Jane to turn her into a vampire as soon as possible! The discomfort in having a period as well as her limited stamina was beginning to annoy her!

She would get revenge for this limp that Jane gave her!

 _Oh well, time to meet these 'Kings' first._

* * *

 **AN:** Happy Holidays!

It would have been unfair if I didn't post during Christmas, so here! My present!

Hopefully, the smut was decent, because obviously I don't really write smut. Most of the sexual stuff I put in would be hints or off screen stuff, but sometimes I try! A little more bond building between our two girls~ I couldn't resist myself. The 'Kings' can sit on their asses and wait another chapter.

Please don't call out the granite hymen out or anything. Twilight vampires being made of granite is derp as crap and I'm trying to make do with it at the moment~ Jane didn't get the period talk nor did she ever get her period. She was supposed to get it a day after the villagers decided to burn her and Alec. So, blame the villagers.

Feedback is always appreciated!


	22. The Volturi

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 22: The Volturi

* * *

 _Oh well, time to meet these 'Kings' first._

* * *

There were only a few days left until the Cullen clan would embark on their trip to Volterra to follow Alice's direction on where Bella was. Due to Alice's 'predictions' the Cullens thought they were going to intercept Bella just before she reaches the Volturi, but Alice already knew the outcome.

Alice's eyes rolled up as she started double checking her visions. There was little room for error and being thorough was always a good thing.

Her previous visions indicated that Aro would not touch Jane to read her nor would Bella be changed until the Cullens arrived in Volterra. There were a lot more things in play, but Alice already took everything into account.

 _Everything._

…

 _What?_

Alice blinked out of her induced vision with a growing look of terror.

"No… no!" Alice began to induce another vision, but was met with the same thing.

"Alice?" Victoria questioned as the seer began to actually panic. Never had Victoria seen the small vampire so frazzled.

"It's fuzzy!" Alice shouted while her eyes began to roll up indicating another vision.

Victoria tried to stop Alice after the several attempt at trying for a vision and finally got the vampire to settle down.

"It's not supposed to be fuzzy!"

"Alice, what the hell?!"

"It's Bella…" Alice's voice just trailed off.

"What about the human?" Victoria was getting worried now.

"I can't see her."

* * *

Damn. Bella felt _powerful._ After the few bouts of sex and a shower, she felt _great!_ Bella knew that she had somehow siphoned off some energy from Jane, not enough that the vampire would even notice, but just enough to let Bella feel like she was hopped up on some drug.

Even if Bella was on her period, she still felt like a million bucks! The two mates spent the next hour trying to figure out Jane's eyes again since they were turning into that pinkish hue that could melt through stuff. It took the whole hour, but Jane could actively _melt_ stuff now.

Bella had taken some tissue paper and had Jane use it as target practice and it worked. Both of them didn't know how long Bella's blood would empower Jane to melt stuff, but they'd figure it out with more testing.

They had another hour before meeting the Kings and Bella wanted to know a little more of what she was getting into. Both girls were all dressed and were just lying on the bed, with Jane on Bella's lap while Bella was inclined on the large bed.

"So, why do these old guys want to meet me again?" Bella had a few ideas, but might as well hear it out from a vampire that actually lived with them for over a millennia.

"Pat me." Without missing a beat, Bella began to pat the vampire's head. Jane realized how much she loved being Bella's focus and was going to demand as much affection as she could. Bella held in a snort and decided not to tease the purring vampire in her lap. It was so endearing how Jane changed over the past month.

"A report came from some vampire that said the Cullens had broken the vampire law and allowed a human to live. Aro probably wants to use you as leverage against the Cullens." Not like Jane would allow the Cullens to ever take Bella back.

Bella just snorted. When she had first met Jane, Bella had planned out on how to meet the Cullens again to have them answer all her questions. The "whys" on why they left her and a small part of her still wanted to reconcile with them…

…, but now?

 _Purr._

Bella realized how much she didn't really give a fuck about the Cullens anymore.

"Would you tell me more about the Volturi? I don't really want to go in there unprepared." Bella knew she didn't have that leisure anymore. While Bella's cares only amounted to Jane's wellbeing as well as her own, she didn't want to take risks.

 _This_ would be the start of her new life.

Jane continued to drone on about what important events would be relevant to the Volturi and how they operated. Bella was silent, just caressing Jane's head while the vampire continued to explain. While some of the events were horrific, nothing really seemed all that bad. Demented, yes, but she thought that Vampire Lords would have more… imagination?

Hmm.

It got even more interesting once Jane went into the specifics on _who_ the Volturi was comprised of as well as the powers attached to each one. She wondered how her own power would interact with all the others?

"So, Chelsea has the gift to forge strong bonds?"

"Yes, Chelsea's power is somewhat of an open secret and is only really known by the founding members of the Volturi as well as a few of the older guard." It was nice that Jane was finally cleared of Chelsea's power, well, mostly anyway. She could no longer hear or feel the pounding sense of _'Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty!'_ being sent directly into her head whenever the _bond_ would assert itself.

"Why? It doesn't sound remotely dangerous?" Bella wondered out loud.

"Her power is what keeps the Volturi together. Aro has had Chelsea forge and cement the bonds of master and servant to _all_ Volturi members. It isn't an ironclad master-servant relationship, but it makes anyone under the influence be unable to betray their master. Bonds between all the other members of the Volturi had also been fortified to some kind of familial tie to prevent infighting and to promote cooperation. Well, as much as possible anyway. Chelsea's power isn't all powerful though, that is why Aro has Corin who has the power to make anyone she affects feel content. By apply both of those powers regularly; even the most stubborn would think that everything has been _fine_." Of course Jane knew. _She_ was the prime example.

Being away from the Volturi as well as being close to Bella seemed to hasten the dissipation of the controlling gifts and Jane could feel her own _hatred_ at being manipulated just boiling under her cold granite skin.

This would not be forgotten, but Jane knew it was too early for anything.

Jane and Bella continued to converse for the remainder of the time. The talk just included more of the other Volturi members powers, the few established covens as well as little other nuggets of information that Bella could use somewhere.

"Don't the Kings know that they ditched me?" It almost put a smile to the brunette's face when she didn't even feel the pain of betrayal anymore. It just seemed like it was such a long time ago.

Had it only been over a month?

"I'm not sure, that was all I was told. More will be clear once we meet the _Kings_." Jane drawled, but Bella couldn't help, but feel the slight obvious sneer when mentioning them.

"And after?" Bella asked and saw Jane slowly swivel her head to look straight into her eyes.

"And after, I will _turn you._ " Jane husked out while keeping the crimson irises burning into her brown ones.

Bella _definitely_ got wet as soon as she heard that.

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

…Too bad that it seemed as if time was up as an alarm set by Heidi went off on her new phone.

Bella stroked Jane's head one more time, absorbing a little more energy to boost her confidence, before getting up and heading towards the Throne Room.

Not without one loaded pistol with her. She'd have brought two, but had yet to clean the other one that had a tiny pea crab actually peek out of it.

* * *

Bella could feel it. It wasn't tangible, but it was there. The more energy she slowly siphoned off Jane, the more she could feel _it_. She knew it was her power, like it wanted to be used, it wanted to _flourish_ , but neither it nor she knew how to really do anything yet.

She was quickly brought out of her thoughts as the large looming doors to the Throne Room were just in front of them. Jane had given her hand one last squeeze before letting go and opening the large doors.

The brunette would have been a bit more apprehensive about going into a room filled with vampires _while_ on her period, but Jane waved her off saying that any vampire _worth_ being a vampire knew how to control their bloodlust. Vampires also typically drink every few days, so smelling blood around them wouldn't really matter.

The duo entered and was met with a large area filled with the other guard. Jane could see that a lot of the Volturi guard was actually in attendance.

Bella followed Jane's stride into the Throne Room. At first she was a little nervous with all the new people, but… why was she even nervous? A quick scan around and Bella could see and recognize some of the vampires that Jane had described to her. The three main figures became apparent as she got close to the three thrones.

 _This_ is what ruled the vampires? Well, to be fair, you couldn't really judge a vampire by their outward looks; case and point, Jane. But, still! Only the blond guy even looked slightly competent. The long dark brown haired guy looked like he just didn't give a flying fuck and the main pasty look guy was just…

His creepy face had a tiny frown to it, but the closer she got, his face slowly morphed into a retarded grin.

 _The fuck._

"Isabella Swan! What a delight it is to finally meet you! Come closer!"

* * *

 _Finally_ , it was time to meet the girl.

He had heard from the reports from the other guard that the girl was already close to Jane.

Is this what was going to cause Jane to rebel?

Aro could remember the bits and pieces of the vision he had seen from the depths of Alice's mind. There was one instant where Aro had held Jane's hand and the next scene was half of his body _melted._ Then and there, Aro knew he had to figure out how this would occur.

Keeping Jane away on missions had helped at first, but every time Jane had returned, it caused him such _fear_ to touch the girl that he had started to bypass her and looked at the memories of the others instead.

Aro always knew that Jane was loyal, since the Volturi was all she really knew. He had made sure that any outer influences wouldn't affect his precious treasure, but so long as that _vision_ existed. There must have been a way to compromise Jane. He didn't like throwing away his treasure, but if there were no alternatives, then he would have to make do.

He had instructed Chelsea to use her gift against Jane _twice_ as often as any other guard. It didn't really seem to do anything and Aro really couldn't see anything different with his pet, but there was something.

He knew there was something! Something he was missing! Something…

Was there really something?

Wasn't there always something?

 _Paranoia._

The doors opening pulled Aro from his thoughts. Jane entered followed by the girl who was unharmed. It was actually surprising that Jane fulfilled her mission to this extent. At first, he just wanted Jane to be as far away as possible to gather more of his thoughts on how to prevent that particular future, but it looks like something else had occurred.

"It is slightly blurred, but I can already see a bond with Jane." The voice of Markus intoned from his side.

 _Something else, indeed._

"A bond with _Jane_ of all vampires? Isn't the girl the mind reader's mate?" Caius sneered.

"I cannot say until they are in close proximity, especially with all the distortion coming from the girl."

Silence ensued as the two came closer.

 _Keep her away._

Aro could feel his mind reel from being too close to Jane as the two continued to get closer.

 _Keep her-_

The girl with Jane beside her stopped just a few feet from his throne.

 _Ke-_

Aro felt his mind clear. Why was he being paranoid in the first place? Why was he trying to have precautions against Jane when the girl was obviously loyal to him? He still had Chelsea, Corin and the whole guard at his disposal. He had Alec, and Aro knew that the twins would never be on an opposite side of one another.

Did he feel paranoid just because of one vision?

Aro smiled. He hadn't felt this clearheaded since seeing that vision from touching Alice.

Why was he even troubled about Jane?

It was so simple to keep her in line! And if not, disposing of her and Alec was easy enough; _costly_ , but not hard if dealt with correctly.

He had already started recruiting as soon as Jane left anyway. The Volturi was just a little bit _bigger_ than Jane would remember. A _massacre_ here and there always worked in his favor. Slayer intervention always did help his plans along.

"Isabella Swan! What a delight it is to finally meet you! Come closer!"

 _It really is._

* * *

Marcus watched as the girl went closer to Aro. The girl had a perpetual blur around her that was distorting his powers. As the girl got closer to Aro, Marcus could see the _hundreds_ of lines around Aro begin to blur.

Would this not affect any ongoing gifts?

If this girl could passively nullify the gifts of Chelsea and Corin, wouldn't this slip of a girl be the _greatest_ detriment to the Volturi Rule?

Marcus waited for the eventual bombardment of _'Loyalty'_ that would affect his psyche to tell Aro about his findings, but was surprised when there were only mere whispers.

Should he tell Aro?

…

The man was smart enough; he could figure it out himself.

The mental silence around him was pleasing enough. Maybe the girl being there would have its uses after all.

Marcus would have listened in and tried to figure out more on how to further the Volturi, but right now his mind was just a little bit clearer and couldn't help but think of the one thing that ever mattered.

 _Didyme._

* * *

"Uh, yeah, hi. Um, Bella's fine." _Fuuuck._ How were you supposed to greet royalty anyway? Bella didn't really care, but if she was turning into a vampire and these were going to be her 'bosses' then maybe she needed to care a little. Bella took a quick glance at Jane who had her face in her palm.

"Bella." It looked like Aro was testing the name on his tongue. "Very well, _Bella_. How has your visit to Volterra been so far?" Aro smiled creepily. Like holy shit she wanted to cringe so badly at how he smiled and how he pronounced her name.

How was this a visit? Wasn't Jane tasked with abducting her?

 _Roll with it, Bella. This fucker is delusional._

"It's nice, I guess." Oh my god, this is so awkward. "So, um, I heard that you wanted to speak with me about stuff?" Might as well try to get to the point.

"Now, now. All in good time. Come closer, Bella" Aro beckoned, extending his hand for Bella to accept. Maybe she should have not asked him to call her Bella, it just sounded creepy now. Jane had already warned Bella on Aro's powers, but Bella wasn't really nervous about that. It was a near definite thing that his powers would fail anyway, and even if it did succeed, there wasn't really much he could gain.

Bella didn't bother hesitating and let the creepy vampire hold her hand. It took a couple of seconds before Aro began to respond again.

"Fascinating, very fascinating! Nothing! I could see nothing at all!" Aro's eyes immediately darted towards Jane. "Jane, if you would please demonstrate your powers on Bella."

"My power has no effect on her." Jane deadpanned trying to keep the emotion and irritation away from her voice.

"Of course it doesn't. Another variety then!" Aro's smile got even wider if that was even possible. "My dear Jane, a few things have changed during this month and we have new family members to the Volturi." Footsteps could be heard heading towards them, parting the crowd of a few vampires.

"I'd like you both to meet Benjamin, formerly of the Egyptian coven."

* * *

Jane's eyes grew a fraction wider with the mention of the name.

 _Benjamin._

Jane still remembered the time when Aro had dispatched them to _recruit_ Benjamin the first time.

The Egyptian coven was comprised of four vampires. Amun and Kebi along with Benjamin and his mate Tia. Amun was very protective of Benjamin that it had taken much _persuasion_ to even get to meet the new vampire.

Aro was not wrong in wanting to pursue this particular vampire. The boy had control over the elements, fire, wind, water and earth. Jane was actually awed when the vampire performed a demonstration of his elemental manipulation especially when he manipulated _fire._

Fire was one of the major weaknesses of _any_ vampire. Whether newborn or ancient, fire was the perfect weapon against any vampire. The scary part was that this vampire could wield fire like a toy! The flames simply twirled around his fingertips without so much as damaging his skin. He was probably not fire proof, but if he could will the fire not to touch him in the first place, well, then the weakness was all but gone.

The main question was simple though.

Why was he here?

 _Formerly of the Egyptian coven._

"Formerly?" Jane echoed. Her mind began reeling as she looked up to the newly arrived vampire. A quick glance to his eyes and she already knew that Aro had somehow manipulated everything again.

"Yes. Only Benjamin and Tia survived the attack on the Egyptian coven by the slayers. We also lost Santiago since he was sent on a mission in Egypt. Benjamin will tell you the rest." Aro nodded to Benjamin who had his mate attached to his side as if trying to soothe away the pain from the memories.

Jane just knew that Aro had a hand in this. Slayers did not act without reason and that reason had to be a very valid one. How had he manipulated this?

"It was a tragedy that Tia and I came to. As we were returning from hunting from a faraway city, we found _something_ floating in the air near a small town where our coven closely resides to. We immediately went and looked around frantically because we knew that there was no way that Amun would not have noticed and ignored trouble so close to our residence. Tia and I finally found them along with a Volturi member, well; we found what was left of them. The top of their bodies were gone, as if pierced by some kind of concentrated flame. I could only identify them because of their clothing and the jewelry that Kebi always wore. Santiago, I only learned his name from Master Aro; I knew he was Volturi due to the robes that were left over." Benjamin stopped to catch a phantom breath. His eyes momentarily flashed with so much concealed anger that it was a surprise to see it come from such a normally serene face.

"In the air, I spotted the flying being. It was dressed up in some kind of black and green armor. It looked like some kind of _reaper_. I was able to see a glance at the face of the slayer and it looked like a young blonde human girl that was probably in her twenties, she was smiling down at us like we were no more than _insects_ beneath her feet. I was about to use my gift, but the figure immediately disappeared. I contacted the Volturi afterwards to get to the bottom of this." Benjamin closed his eyes and his mate had hugged him closer.

Jane didn't really give a fuck about the sob story. A quick glance to Bella and Jane knew that Bella didn't really give a fuck either. Only two things ran through both Jane and Bella's mind at that moment. One was how the fuck Aro manipulated this whole thing and two was just how strong were these slayers to deal that kind of damage to a vampire?

Both girls noticed how Benjamin casually addressed Aro as 'Master'. It was a clear give away that he and his mate were already under Chelsea and Corin's gift.

Just how much had Aro done in the limited amount of time that she had been gone? None could challenge the Volturi outright, so why had Aro decided to start tipping the balance now?

"Well, enough about that." Aro smile was back again as he just casually dismissed the whole story. "Benjamin, would you kindly use your gift on Bella?"

Everything slowed down for Jane as soon as she heard those words. Jane saw Benjamin acknowledge Aro's command. She saw Bella tense, unsure if she should react and uncertain if a non-mental gift would actually hurt her. She saw Benjamin's arm slowly rise up and then…

… Jane only saw _red._

* * *

 **AN:** There! Finally Bella's meeting with Volturi actually happened! Imagine if I chose to have Bella get lost in some kind of whirlpool in the Bermuda Triangle~

Also, just realized that this story has over 1k follows and over 600 favorites, way passed my HP story! Thank you for all the support! I do my best to try and reply to everyone, but I can't reply to guests!

Oh, I never really indicated Alice and Jasper's relationship, but since I didn't, I'll just make it clear that they're more like brother/sister rather than lovers. It just makes a lot of things way easier than having to deal with Jasper. If I did mention it somewhere, tell me, I'll fix it x.x

If Aro's POV didn't make sense. Basically, Bella's absorption/null aura thing is in passive effect. The aura enveloped Aro and the weak 'paranoia' suggestion that Jasper had inflicted dissipated. This throws a kink in a lot of Alice's plans and also a few others if you can think of how terrifying a passive aura can be overtime. Bella is a wild card, absorbing energy makes her even more of a wild card.

There was actually another portion to this, the Slayer excerpt, but I'm not sure if it would be welcome since they'd all be 'unknown'. Well, technically I'm going to be borrowing them from another fandom, but they'll all be minor and won't really impact on the story much... maybe? Just not sure if I should add it or not. The excerpt was pretty much just a 'Threat Level Assessment' on the Volturi and Bella.

Should I add it to the next chapter? Make an 'optional chapter' for it? Or just delete and forget it?

Thoughts and feedback please?


	23. A Head Shot and a Sprinkle of Chaos

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 23: A Head Shot and a Sprinkle of Chaos

* * *

… Jane only saw _red._

* * *

 _Annoyances._

How much longer would he let this charade go on for?

 _Not too long now._

So many failed experiments. So much time and power lost because of that _bitch._ Almost none of his own race even remembers the tragedy that had befallen them!

It wouldn't be long now though.

His whole plan is slowly coming into fruition and he did not even need to lift a finger. The path to his success was already seen! The seer was too _predictable._ It was too easy to play around and use her.

He was not sure how or what, but he knew that _change_ was at hand.

All the pieces on the chessboard are in place.

The pawn has almost reached the opposite side of the board to become a _queen._

Their race would regain _everything_.

And all he had to do was play along a little more.

He smiled as his _family_ gathered around him.

* * *

"Benjamin, would you kindly use your gift on Bella?" Aro smiled widely. This was so _interesting!_ Gifts were already rare, but shields? Aro could count how many shields he has encounter on one hand.

He would have to have Chelsea begin reinforcing and changing the bonds that the human girl had. It was always easier twisting them while they were still humans. A shield was a resource he could not afford to lose.

Having Bella see him as her master or even as a father figure would also keep Jane in line. Having Jane and Bella both in his army-, guard, was just too good to pass up.

Another reason to have Bella was to have some leverage over the Cullens. Aro knew that it wouldn't do much against Carlisle, but maybe his little pets, family, would be able to cause enough of an annoyance. He really needed to get Carlisle back. He's had _more_ than enough time playing his games and at being a human doctor.

As amusing as this all was, Aro really didn't intend for the human girl to be harmed. However, a little dose of instilled _fear_ was always good.

He could already see that Jane was about to start using her gift and heads would start rolling if the Witch Twin actually started raging.

"BELLA!"

Cracks had already begun to sound as Jane's crushing grip was already destroying the vampire guards holding her back. Jane was pretty much an ancient herself. These new paltry guards were barely vampires.

"Please calm yourself, Jane."

As fun as this all was, it was time to get back to business. A quick gesture and the flame-wreathed hand halted just a few inches from Bella.

Who says the Aro Volturi didn't know when to crack a joke?

"I was merely jestin-"

* * *

Everything seemed to suddenly slow down for Bella.

The girl could see Benjamin's fingers slowly move, creating a small flame that would be used to test her shield.

She could see Aro's wide smile as if she was some kind of new toy that he wanted to test out. The smile somehow reminded her of that asshole, James, a little less malicious, but _way fucking_ more annoying.

She could see Jane's face that was slowly contorting into pure rage with her eyes gleaming crimson. Damn, that shit is hot.

… She needed to use this convenient slow mo for something better than staring at Jane's enraged face.

 _Focus._

What were her options?

Bella could accept a tiny possible burn, try to calm Jane down then try to get through this whole piece of shit meeting. Who cares about a little burn when she'd be turned into a vampire as soon as possible anyway?

She could actually make a life here with Jane. Sure, she'd get orders from pale face the king, but at least she'd be part of the strongest coven.

Did she really want that?

Bella actually also wondered where Alice was? She knew that the Cullen's were ignoring her, but seriously, she was stuck in the middle of vampire central! What the hell!

Were the Cullens going to pop up all of a sudden to try and rescue her?

 _No, they've left you to die._

No, she wouldn't rely on them. She was done hoping for them to come back and save her.

So, should she just bow then? Follow the Volturi? Accept these _kings_? Follow their orders? Be one of their pawns?

 _No._

What else could she do?

 _Use it._

Bella suddenly felt the thrum of power, the flow of energy that pervaded the air. It was everywhere. She could suddenly sense _everything_ in the whole radius. Everything had energy. Plants, animals, humans, insects had it, but vampires… Vampires had _so much more!_

 _Take it._

It almost felt the same as when she was at the Denali's residence. It was calling out to her to be _used_. It wanted to let loose.

It wanted release.

It wanted _vengeance_.

 _USE IT!_

She would use it. How dare these fucking vampires try to control her life! She already had enough of that shit from the Cullens! She wanted _freedom_. She wanted _Jane!_

 _TAKE IT!_

She wanted people to stop trying to fucking walk over her!

"BELLA!" A scream broke through her thoughts.

 _Jane._

Reality started moving again and she could see the flaming hand seconds away from touching her flesh.

This had gone on long enough. Bella needed no wild gestures to release her power; it was a mental trigger. She had one shot to use it, but _no one_ would be outside of her range.

"Please calm yourself, Jane."

 _Shut up…_ How dare that pale fuck talk to Jane that way!

"I was merely jestin-"

"SHUT UP!" Without any hesitation, Bella brought out her pistol and aimed it straight at Aro's head.

Of course, vampires all knew about guns. It was rare that a gun was used against them since humans would usually be dead before they had the chance to even blink, but when a gun did hit them, bullets just bounced off.

None of the vampires cared. Some even had amused smiles which read, "Hey look at the dumb human pointing a gun at a vampire."

 _Motherfuckers._

"Now, Bel-" Before Aro even finished saying her name, Bella pulled the trigger.

It was possible that Aro might have dodged the bullet being a vampire ancient, but he didn't. It was possible he wanted to laugh it off and taunt her as it bounced off his marble skin.

It didn't bounce.

 _Head shot._

The vampires could only _gape_ as what was left of Aro's head was a _burning hole._

Bella raised her other hand without the gun and gave them the middle finger.

"Fuck you." The energy nova went off before any vampire could even process what had just happened.

Every single vampire crumpled like puppets that had their strings cut, well, except Jane. Jane went down on one knee, but it seems like having a lot of Bella's blood before the meeting had somehow prevented the worst.

"Fucking arrogant shits!" Heck yeah she was pissed off. She didn't want to waste time with all this posturing bullshit!

It only took a few seconds before Bella began to feel the rush of power. She could feel the continuous flow of energy return to her and she knew that she was going to collapse soon. Human bodies just weren't built to house energies of so many stupid vampires.

 _Shit. This day didn't turn out like I thought it would._

All Bella really wanted was to have tons of sex with Jane and cuddles. This vampire politics bullshit was bullshit!

* * *

Jane knew it was Bella's gift as soon as she felt it hit her. It felt the exact same as when it happened at the Denali Estate.

Instead of blacking out, Jane just fell to her knee. Was she getting used to it? Or maybe it was just all the blood she had drank from Bella a while ago?

Jane was still trying to gather up enough energy to speak, but before she could Bella was already moving.

"Fucking arrogant shits!"

Bella was already by her side with her palm by Jane's mouth. Jane didn't hesitate to bite down and drink some of Bella's blood. She would need her energy to get them both out of this place.

"Nice shot." Jane wheezed out. Jane still couldn't believe everything that happened.

Aro was dead.

The syphoning nova that Bella released had probably reset Chelsea's gift on everyone.

"Should I shoot everyone else? I have nearly a full clip." Bella's trigger finger really was itching to pop a few more vampire heads.

"No, they were all affected by Chelsea's gift." Jane thought for a moment. "Actually, shoot that guy, those two guys over there." Jane pointed. "Oh and just blow that guy's crotch off."

Bella just giggled and followed as Jane instructed.

Bella was just about to ask who else to shoot when she collapsed.

Jane was there before Bella had even dropped.

"Turn me… before I wake up…" Bella's voiced out as her eyes slowly closed.

Jane looked at her mate in her arms.

Why wait?

Jane bit down on Bella's neck and took some of her blood while placing in some venom in return. Jane could feel the surge of power run through her as the exchange happened. The vampire knew this wasn't normal, there was something so very special about her mate.

 _And, we'll figure out what it is soon._

It would be a couple of days before Bella fully turned and Jane wanted them to be in a safe place.

The Volturi would be a non-issue for now since they would probably tear themselves apart once they start regaining body function.

They would make a way to contact Alec and Heidi later to see what the outcome of this whole thing would be, but currently she had a priority.

Jane cradled Bella in her arms before speeding through the Volturi Castle towards the exit.

This really wasn't what she expected to happen, but oh well.

 _Shit happens._

The Volturi just got demolished by a human girl.

Jane couldn't help, but smile as she melted a few vampires on the way out.

…

 _Hmm..._

…

Jane looked at the path to her right, then to her left.

…

 _Where's the way out?!_

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry for the loooong wait. I was actually on vacation in the Philippines for over two weeks. Well, I know the wait was way longer than that, but getting back to writing is pretty hard especially when I only have myself to brainstorm on it. Encouraging myself is a pretty hard sell too.

I do promise that this story will finish though. Not sure how long I'll let this go on though. If Bella had joined the Volturi, this might have added a lot more to the story, but I wanted a twist. Most readers probably thought that Bella would join the Volturi a little before starting her chaos, but nope!

Well that escalated real quick!

Bella's Power: Think of the skill she used as some kind of EMP Energy Nova. She releases her own energy to steal all vampire energy within range. She is still human, so all the absorbed energy has nowhere to go to and she pretty much overloads herself. Oh, and this can affect other beings as well, Bella is still just inexperienced and has only really been absorbing mostly vampire energy.

Please review if possible, it really does help motivate!


	24. Play Time

**Abductor's Torment**

Chapter 24: Play Time

* * *

The Volturi just got demolished by a human girl.

Jane couldn't help, but smile as she melted a few vampires on the way out.

…

 _Where's the way out?!_

* * *

The house was empty with everyone having a few hours to get ready. The Denali's went to another one of their spare homes since they decided not to try to incur the Volturi's wrath for the moment.

Tanya's head was _finally_ found, but, well, it was pretty bad even if it was nigh indestructible. Apparently, she was missing some other parts, but the Denali's said they would take care of it.

"Carlisle?" Alice knocked on Carlisle's door.

They were about to embark on their trip to Volterra, but Alice needed to clear some things up with Carlisle. She had to interrogate him about something.

"Yes, Alice?" Carlisle answered as Alice entered. Carlisle paused from writing down more notes to focus on the seer.

"I know about the vials."

"Vials?"

"Don't play me for a fool, Carlisle. I'm the seer." Alice had seen the future and acted, but she had never investigated the in between, basically, what was in those vials.

"A mere experiment." Carlisle just shrugged. It seemed as if all his work at hospitals over the centuries made a little more sense now.

"There were _hundreds_ of those vials! I've seen them. I took one of them and replaced it because of a vision." Alice bit her lip. She didn't know why she acted so impulsively! "I need to know what they do." It may have to do with what was happening with Bella now.

"Took one of them? For what exactly?" Carlisle queried.

"Never mind that! I need to know what they do!" Alice voice shook. She had one of those vials _injected_ into one of the most important people in her life just because of a damned vision!

Alice expected an answer, an excuse or even denial, but she didn't expect laughter.

Carlisle was chuckling at her!

"You mean the vial you had Victoria inject Bella with?"

"Wha-"

"They are actually mixtures of blood. Did you know that vampires were not always like this? Not always with granite-like skin, barely able to get stronger and barely able to blend in with humans?"

"But-"

Carlisle put up a finger to silence Alice.

"We were cursed. Just like Edward was cursed with shining like a fairy, but our curse was nothing so _amusing._ It may be hard to believe, but Vampires were spawned from Fallen Angels as shock troops. The tale is long, but in the end, we lost. Fallen Angels and demons were banished into another realm, while what was left of the vampire race was cursed to be _weak._ Stephyl Myr, a Fae Queen empowered by an Arch Angel, cursed us. Our powers were stunted, our bodies _froze_! Unable to grow and gain more power, we were cursed to be _static!_ Cursed to exist forever, but only to exist, and remember our folly."

Carlisle paused and looked at Alice's shocked reaction. It was expected since it was a story that only beings that existed several millennia ago would know. Being one of the last original vampires helped.

"I have been trying to undo the curse for millennia, but there were no successes. Did you think I took you, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie in for nothing? Did you think you were my only _family?_ Did you never take a closer look at the animals you've eaten? Did they _taste_ any different? Experiments, all experiments."

Alice would have looked ashen if she could.

"You have helped me tremendously though. My own little pocket seer, oh so easy to manipulate." Carlisle could see the question in her eyes and he would sate her curiosity just like all the other times.

"Easy, my dear Alice, it's my gift of memory manipulation with over several millennia of practice. You were right in your thoughts though. Bella is the focal point." Carlisle smiled once again as Alice snarled.

"Now, now, none of that. Now, would you kindly make sure everyone is ready for our trip to Volterra?" Carlisle nodded to Alice and went back to his notes.

As if nothing had happened, Alice just smiled and nodded back at Carlisle. "Sure, Carlisle!" The small vampire immediately disappeared.

"Ah, gloating is fun." It's kind of sad that no one would ever remember all his manipulation throughout the millennia. Creating the Volturi for fun was one of them.

 _Now there's only one thing left to do._

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

 _It's your fault._

Everything was part of her carefully made plan, but now?

 _Chaos._

Alice tried to look again into the future, but was met with cloudy silhouettes that could be a person, shadows or nothing at all. There wasn't anything concrete to grasp, nothing solid to form plans around on.

 _Nothing._

All her carefully laid plans that would have kept _everyone_ she cared forsafe had just vanished.

It took so many changes, so many visions, and so many sacrifices! Just to get the timeline the way she wanted it, but now?

 _You were never in control._

It's already collapsing around her.

 _Bella._ It was always Bella that was some kind of focal point to everything.

Bella was _supposed_ to stay peacefully with the Volturi until the Cullens had arrived. A few days with the Volturi, specifically Aro, would have shown Bella how corrupted the Volturi were. It was supposed to show her how paranoid Aro is.

Aro, knowing that Jane was closer to Bella would begin to make plans on how to use Bella to further his agenda. All his plans would eventually have been fruitless due to his paranoia taking over.

And of course, the Cullen clan would come in a few days later to save the day.

Bella would have come back to them even if she'd see Edward as annoyance. She would still see a sister figure in Alice, a mother figure in Esme, which would have been enough to sway her back.

Make no mistake, Alice really did love Bella like a sister, but everything she had done had been for a reason…

… A reason that was _lost_ as her empty visions faded and sight returned.

A compromise would have been made. Aro would have been too fearful and would have allowed the Cullen's to leave along with Bella. Jane would come along as a 'guard' and eventually would have been fully swayed to Bella's side with Chelsea's influence slowly disappearing.

The status quo of power would have been balanced and everything would have slowly fallen into place.

They would have had time to _prepare._ Aro's paranoia would eventually be the end of him, but with preparation the final battle wouldn't even occur. It would have been some type of unending cold war, but who would have cared if there weren't any true losses on either side?

 _But, not this._

"ALICE! What the hell is going on?!" Alice heard Emmett loud and clear even with all the noise around them, but still just continued to gaze at the aftermath.

All those years of planning…

 _Wasted._

"BELLA!" She could hear Edward rushing around and screaming out Bella's name.

The Cullen's had finally reached Volterra, but didn't expect it to be in near ruins.

The outside of Volterra had looked no different than when they had last come, but the lack of a patrolling guard or anyone to meet them as they entered the Volturi's area? They instantly knew something was wrong.

The inside of Volterra was a _mess._ Pillars weren't just broken, but many seemed like they had just melted. Bits and pieces of vampires were haphazardly spread everywhere as if there was some kind of giant brawl that happened.

But, the strangest thing of all?

Volterra was _empty._

Alice had just trailed along with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Jasper towards the throne room, while Emmett and Edward began searching for Bella or any other clue to what had happened.

Carlisle went past all the vampires that were in pieces littered around the floor and ended up at the throne where the three 'kings' used to sit. Alice could see some of the vampire heads were destroyed with a charred hole through them, but some of the other heads were _crushed._

"Aro's dead." Carlisle carefully picked up half blown head still attached to the body. There was a large charred hole, but you could still vaguely recognize the owner.

"How?" How had she not seen this future? How had this all happened? How did such a major event just happen like this?!

Light footsteps came from the darkness and a vampire emerged that they hadn't known was there. The Cullen clan quickly went on guard.

"Well, well, well, the Cullen clan. I had expected more Volturi stragglers, but here I encounter the _second_ largest vampire coven."

"Vladimir. Is the Romanian coven responsible for this?" Carlisle asked. Most of their stances relaxed, but they were still on guard. The Romanian coven was known for the last two surviving members of their clan, Stefan and Vladimir.

"Why, Carlisle, I'm enthused that you may think that we-" Before Vladimir could finish his sentence, Edward had already began charging him with a battle cry that gave away what little surprise he could have had.

"BEEEEEELLA-"His battle cry was silenced as Vladimir caught Edward's head with one hand and quickly smashed him into a wall. Edward was about to struggle and tear off the hold, but a hard squeeze to his head and he knew he had made a bad decision.

" _Silence, boy."_ The Cullen clan tensed and readied themselves for a fight, but Vladimir simply threw Edward head first into a wall. "Please handle your _son_ a little better, would you?" Jasper and Esme quickly went to check on the idiot.

"I'm sorry, for my son's brash behavior, but he is quite panicked since a family member was supposed to be here. Please, Vladimir, what happened here?"

"Very well, Carlisle. I have no quarrel with you and your own. As long as you keep to yourselves, the Romanian coven will have no reason to end you." Vladimir seemed to ponder a little before starting. "Two days ago, we received word from… a trusted source… that the Volturi was having some kind of power struggle. Lo and behold, when Stefan and I had arrived, the Volturi was already _decimated._ There were a few vampires that were still trying to kill each other, but we swiftly ended that. I remained here while Stefan and our other colleagues dealt with… other things on our agenda."

"But, how?"

"Apparently, there was a girl that had a gift of some type of power nullification that Aro had tried to recruit, but before it had happened; her gift had already affected that _bitch, Chelsea's powers._ We know all about how the Volturi has been subverting other vampire's with gifts, Carlisle. That is as far as I know." Alice could tell that Vladimir was still keeping a few things under wraps, but his story did make sense.

Bella's power must've gotten stronger and began to affect a greater radius. It must have gotten out of hand and the vampire's that had their allegiances shifted were suddenly free from Chelsea's binding power.

"We are still currently looking for Marcus and Caius. Carlisle, if you by chance come by any information, please pass it on. Consider it a _trade_ for all this information I've provided you." Vladimir slowly stepped back and disappeared into the shadows.

It was silent as they tried to digest all the new information. The vampire world had just shifted within a couple of days. The 'ruling coven' had just been decimated.

"What does this mean for us?" Rosalie said, not sure what they should be doing.

"It means that there will now be a bid for power, a power struggle. We will have to do our best not to get caught in it."

"And, Bella?" Emmett asked. Edward would have probably asked had his jaw been healed up from Vladimir's crushing grip.

"We find her. She was here, but either a Volturi vampire took her or one of Vladimir's took her."

Alice could only hope that Bella was still living out there.

* * *

 _Finally!_

It took around half an hour before Jane decided to just melt her way out of Volterra, but not before searching out a certain few vampires that were knocked out due to Bella's broken powers.

Jane tore off a large portion of a curtain and dropped Alec, Felix, Demetri and Heidi's prone bodies in them and began carrying them like a sack while Bella was in her arms.

She must have looked retarded to have such a big pack behind her, but fuck it.

Hours had passed and Jane was tired…

 _Tired?_

Was it even possible for a vampire to be tired? Had she used her newfound power too much melting stuff?

How long had she been running with these bozos in a sack?

The blonde wanted to get to Mexico somehow, but she had no fucking idea where she was right now. There was a forest and eventually she smelled some humans that had a small house. The small human family that Jane encountered was now locked into one room.

She'd use them as food later. Bella would probably be hungry after her change.

The small vampire huffed and dropped the huge curtain containing the other vampire's that she had brought along.

Jane quickly went towards the room where she put the crying humans and took one. The noise was really fucking annoying so she had quickly ripped open the human's neck and began trying to pour some blood into the other vampire's mouths.

IT WAS HARD!

Maybe she should have put it in a cup or something first?

Now, there was probably more blood in Heidi's nose than there was in her mouth!

 _She'll probably be more upset with all the blood in her hair._

Oh well, a small amount of blood should be enough to wake them. The other vampire's should wake up within several minutes after the blood has had a chance to enter their system properly.

Jane went towards the large sofa where she had placed Bella. The brunette just looked like she was sleeping; nothing like the regular changing process of vampires that including unending screaming and body twisting as if they were on fire.

Jane sighed in happiness as she cuddled up to Bella.

Everything was _great_.

Aro's dead.

The Volturi is fucked.

She was able to get her twin brother and his idiot friends in that big sack and they were about to wake up soon.

And, best of all, her mate was _finally_ turning into a vampire. They would be able to hunt together!

Jane also wondered how the Cullen's would react to Bella's _change,_ both physical and mental.

The thought of that put a smile on Jane's face as she slowly dozed off.

* * *

Heidi sighed in relief as she had just gotten all the blood off of her hair. She wasn't really sure what to make of whatever it was that was happening, but she knew that Jane or the soon to be vampire had the answers.

One second all of them were in Volterra and then the next was waking up on the blood while being caked in drying blood.

"How the _fuck_ is she sleeping?" Felix asked while pointing towards Jane who was somehow just tangled in Bella's arms.

It was another anomaly that they couldn't figure out. How did they all get here? Why did all of them wake up aside from Jane?

"Maybe Jane was hit by the brunt of whatever it was that hit us?" Alec answered. He wasn't sure what to make of this whole situation either.

"Then the girl brought us here? This makes no sense! All five of us were knocked out, now Jane is the only one knocked out aside from the girl." Felix couldn't really come to any conclusion.

"We will have to wait and see what Jane has to say. I don't hear Bella's heartbeat either, so she should be waking up soon." Heidi shrugged wondering how long they would have to wait. It had only been around two days since Heidi remembered the girl as still being human, but now she was almost a vampire? She hadn't seen the girl go through the normal screaming pain that all vampires had to go through.

 _Did her powers somehow negate it?_

She used one of the cellphones that the humans had on them to contact Volterra, but it was disconnected.

 _Shh!_ Heidi, Alec and Felix immediately glanced towards Demetri who shushed them.

"I don't think we'll have that luxury." Demetri said as he could recognize other vampires converging towards them. His years as a tracker honed even his vampiric senses, making it easier for him to spot others.

The four vampires used their vampiric speed to exit the house.

"Be on your guard. They're here." Demetri crouched, ready to pounce the instant an enemy came within striking range. Alec quickly jumped above the house, ready to deploy his gift in the whole area.

In just a few seconds, they already knew they were outnumbered as over ten vampires appeared just several meters away from them in an arc. The Volturi vampire's tried to make out who they were up against, but all they could tell was that they were against other vampires.

Another vampire slowly began walking towards them and this one they all recognized.

"Stefan." The Volturi vampires knew the vampire, they couldn't miss one of the last surviving members of the Romanian clan that they nearly wiped out several decades ago.

"Ah, _ex-_ Volturi members, what a pleasant surprise."

"Ex-Volturi?"

Stefan chuckled. "It is not surprising that your group would not know of it since all of you weren't in the battle at Volterra."

 _What in the hells did they miss?_

Stefan held up a hand, knowing what the next question would be. "Aro is dead, the Volturi is broken, all thanks to that girl you are harboring in that house. I would like to _speak_ with her. It is not a choice. As you can see, the Romanian coven is vastly _larger_ than the Volturi could even imagine."

"She is still-"

"Ah, there she is." Stefan gestured with his hands as Bella walked out from the door.

Heidi's head swerved back as her eyes met the girl that had created so much chaos within the few hours that she had known her.

 _What the fuck?_

Bella didn't look that much different. Maybe she looked a little paler than before, but even her skin did not have that sleek look that regular vampires had because of their granite hard skin.

 _Her eyes._

Her eyes were brown.

What.

 _Is that a heartbeat?_

But, it had no heartbeat a while ago.

* * *

"The _hero_ of all vampires! Isabella Swan." Stefan had heard from some of his unbrainwashed brethren about what had happened in that throne room. He would have to be careful with how he was going to proceed.

The girl was clearly an asset. A very valuable asset, but the girl was a _threat_ at the very same time.

Stefan heard about the gift she had used to shut down the Volturi. His spies had also informed him about the _infernal_ witch twin that exited Volterra along with a sack and the girl in her arms. Stefan had already assumed that the girl would be in the middle of turning.

 _It would have made everything much easier if the girl were still turning._

The Romanian coven leader approached the girl with his hands extended outward. He looked directly into those brown eyes.

 _Still a frail human._ A dangerous one, but still frail. He spied the male witch twin above the house, but he already had countermeasures up for him and his vile sister.

"Fuck, I still feel like crap. Can we reschedule this?"

This _human_ didn't even know who she was speaking so rudely to!

He approached a little more and gestured again with his hands towards Bella. _Now,_ they wouldn't be interrupted.

Stefan was also well within striking range.

There were only two outcomes to this. He would not play around like Aro had.

"You have dismantled the Volturi for me whether you know it or not, Isabella. I have but one question to ask you."

 _Only two choices._

"Will you join me?"

 _Or die._

"Hell n-"

Stefan wasted no time as he used his vampiric speed and strength to plunge his arm directly into Bella chest. Even if the girl was a newly turned vampire, she would be no match to an _ancient vampire._

It was a waste to dispose of the girl, but her power was too much of a wild card.

The ancient vampire began to extract his hand from the girl's corpse until he realized he couldn't.

Stefan froze as his eyes met what were once apathetic brown eyes.

 _Fear_.

His Romanian coven reigned supreme and the only ones that were able to topple him were the Volturi ages ago. Even then, Stefan had known pure _hatred_ and _anger,_ but fear? Never.

Death was nothing. He had already gone through it once.

But, _this_?

Stefan could feel _something_ spread on his arm, it was slowly embedding itself somehow within. He could see a playful grin begin to appear on the girl's face showing off multiple rows of sharpened teeth.

Her _eyes,_ he stared into those blood red eyes that the girl didn't have a few moments ago and knew it was over.

"So, you want to play, huh?"

He felt the girl plunge her arm straight into where his non-beating heart was supposed to be. He did not know how the girl was able to pierce his skin, but he knew that it was not over as he began to lose control of his own body.

"Let's play." The girl's voice was inflected with some kind of childish glee as if she were playing with a toy.

Stefan lost all his senses one by one until the only one that remained. He could not see, he could not hear, he could not smell nor could he taste, there was only _pain_.

 _This_ was how Stefan feared hell would be.

An endless void only filled with pain.

* * *

 **AN:** Update! Yep, can't really say sorry since I just have to time to really sit down and write most of the time. However, I did promise that I would complete this story and I will! I'll do my best not to half ass it either.

And yes, this story technically includes all types of Mythical beings. Angels, Fallen Angels, Demons, Fae, meh, you name it, it's there somewhere. Stephyl Myr is Stephanie Meyer if you didn't catch tha

There! I revealed the enemy. I could have actually kept him hidden until the very end, but eh. Every mystery will be resolved. This would actually be the best time to let Bella and Jane just troll around, but god, if I did that, then this story would be endless.

If there is something that you want cleared up, please just tell me in the comments and I will include it with the next chapter if possible. There are still a lot of loose ends and I will want to wrap up every single one of them.

What happened to dear Bella will be explained into further detail. You may also guess if you want!

Tell me what you think on this chapter! (I still write everything as I go, so any ideas are always welcome!)


End file.
